The Notes of My Heart
by SarahBelikova
Summary: Rose has always wanted to be singer. She dreams of becoming famous but after she catches her boyfriend in the arms of another, her dreams are crushed. Enter Dimitri Belikov, a producer who walks into the club one night and hears Rose singing. Every note enraptures his attention but will Rose let him in? And what about the exes who don't want to leave either Rose or Dimitri alone?
1. Are You Serious?

It was early morning when I woke up. Today is going to be a good day. I just had a feeling it would. I laid on my bed for a while just relishing in the feeling of being energized after a night's long rest. It was one of the first nights I had been able to get a good night's rest. I got up a few minutes later hopping into shower and pulling on comfortable track pants and a tank top. I filled up my water bottle and unplugged my phone from the plug on my bedside table. I put in my earphones and walked out the house locking up behind me.

I lived in a neighborhood in the heart of Alabama that pretty much resembled a labyrinth, which meant lots of running for me. At five in the morning the heat wasn't so bad but it would start to warm up by the time I finished my run. The first couple streets I started off at a slow jog skipping song after song on my playlist trying to find the one that would set me in the right mood. I finally settled on an upbeat country song I heard on the TV show Nashville, _Love Like Mine _by Hayden Panettiere. I've adapted to this god awful music after my family and I moved here and country was the only thing playing on the radios. My dad Abe had been offered the chance to open his own law firm. But the catch was that we had to here from Montana. Abe was a hot shot lawyer and well known. When I found out that we had been moving here, to say I had been mad was an understatement. I mean who wants to be uprooted from everything and everyone they've known. When I was at the ripe age of four my parents had stuck me into a private school and the boarding kinds too. St. Vladimir's was my new home and I had gone with the flow at the time. I met Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile in kindergarten and it was hard moving away from two of my best friends. Mia Rinaldi was also my other best friend. We met in middle school and were bitter enemies from the start. Eventually we called a truce and we have become the best of friends. It was hard leaving Mason, Mia and Eddie but I had no choice in the matter seeing as though I was only seventeen at the time. My parents still had legal control over me, if they could even be called that. My parents were hardly ever in my life and to say that they were involved with everything I've done over the years like normal parents would have been a big fat huge lie.

But our relationship had gotten slightly better over the years. I am now twenty one and still residing in Alabama while two years back Abe had chosen to sell the law firm and move back to Turkey with my mom. I had the choice to move back to Montana but I decided otherwise. Alabama is really nice and I love it here. That's not to say I don't visit Mason, Eddie or Mia. Sometimes they or I would take roadtrips to and from Alabama or Montana. Depending on the time of year I would fly out too, thanks to the generous bank account Abe has placed in my name. A way of making up all the years of neglect from the Academy.

My relationships with my parents have also gotten a million times better. When we moved over here, my mom had insisted on a nice small quaint house with a wrap-around porch. That way spending time as a family would be easier. Abe also worked fewer hours and I attended the local public high school. My father and I's relationship was a bit better than my mom's although not as close as a normal father- daughter and mother-daughter relationship. But we were much closer than we had been and ever thought we would be. For every birthday either my parents or I would fly out to Turkey or Alabama. Same with Christmas holiday. This year they were flying to me. But that was a good six months away from now.

I picked up my pace going at a slight run around a second third of the neighborhood. Dear John by Taylor Swift was now blaring through in my ears. Hearing the song it made my mind wander back to all the events that took place these last couple weeks. Adrian, my boyfriend- well ex-boyfriend now- and I had been going great for the past couple years. I had started going out with him a couple months after I had been enrolled in high school. Adrian Ivashkov was the guy all the girls wanted. He was the most hottest and popular guy. He was also known for being a player and going through girls like tissues. I didn't know any of this seeing as I was new and was uninformed. One day after school Adrian had asked me out and I was super excited. I didn't quite get around and make myself known as I had at St. Vladimir's. I agreed and we hit it off. Soon enough we were graduating from high school and moving in together. Adrian was going to take over his family's business in two years' time and I would be going to the University of Alabama where I was going to major in the performing arts. I wanted to be a singer ever since I was little. Adrian and I were going as strong as ever, or so I believed. Until I came home from a girl's night one day and I caught another girl with raven black hair, icy blue eyes and a scar on her right cheek in our bed.

I stormed out and locked myself in the bathroom where I sat on the floor and bawled my eyes out until there was nothing left in me. Then I went out and yelled at Adrian calling him a cheating pig and that I should've believed everything I heard in high school. I kicked him out with none of his possessions and stripped the bed of all its sheets burning them in the fireplace. I then moved to the front hall closet and got three boxes and started packing all of Adrian's stuff into them putting them by the door when I was finished. I texted Adrian telling him to come and pick up his stuff by nine in the morning or it would be thrown in the trash. That night I ordered a new bed frame and mattress after calling the movers to come and move the bed currently in the bedroom sown to trash. I slept on the couch that night. When I woke up at eight o' clock I put the three boxes outside the door and made myself some breakfast. When Adrian came to pick up his stuff his knees were on the floor begging for forgiveness and I just slammed the door on his face. That night when I went to the karaoke club I worked at as a waitress and live entertainer I went up and sang You Lie by The Band Perry and Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats.

I speed up and ran the last bit of my neighborhood taking the route that would lead me to the coffee shop where Lissa, my other best friend where I met in high school worked. By now I was sweating buckets and longed to be in the cool air conditioning. I made my way into the shop and saw that it was a little past six thirty. I walked up to the counter where I saw Lissa's bright face.

"Hey. You look sweaty and hot," Lissa told me.

"Damn right I do. One of the hottest things walking these streets." I knew I was hot. I had curves in all the right places, the right size and wore a solid C-Cup. "The regular please. Woke up five this morning and went for a run." Before I even gave her my order she was making the drink.

"Well is the world coming to an end? The Rose Hathaway waking up before five in the morning?"

"Oh shut up. I can wake up when I want to and besides I went to bed kind of early last night so I woke up early. And when I did I was feeling so energized I just had to use it or I would be hyper all day."

"Well can't argue with Rose logic. No point in doing that because you can talk your way out of everything and it seems that you are the expert at getting what you want." I just smiled because I knew it was true. Something I inherited from Abe, I guess. He won every case he ever took on and got paid really well. In fact he is- well was- the only multimillionaire lawyer in America.

"Here's your mocha ice cap and a chocolate glazed doughnut." Lissa handed me the food and smiled broadly.

"Thanks. I'll let you get back to work now." I walked over to one of empty booths and sat down. When I finished my ice cap and doughnut I said goodbye to Lissa and walked out after promising to meet up after she finished work and before I started. I decided to take a nice walk home since the heat wasn't so bad and I was a bit cooled up after running.

When I got home I took another shower and decided to clean the house since it was a Wednesday which was cleaning day. After I kicked Adrian out I decided to move out of the house and into my old home that my parents let me keep when they moved to Turkey. I moved all my stuff into the master bedroom which was now my bedroom. I vacuumed the carpets and dusted the furniture. I mopped all the floors and washed the dishes that were in the sink from last night's dinner with Lissa and her boyfriend Christian. It was almost noon when I finished the last of the laundry which was the last on my to do list.

I fixed myself a turkey and ham sandwich and took out my music sheets and guitar. I was currently working on a song to which I had the music but no lyrics. I wanted to finish it today and debut at the club tonight. Only I didn't know what to write on. I could write on the relationship I had shared with Adrian, or how I felt seeing that girl on the bed. Or both. My creative juices starting flowing and I started writing. I felt like this was going to be a great song.

I also found it kind of weird that Stan- my boss had booked me. The key word being booked. I never got booked, he always called me up whenever live entertainment was needed. By the time I finished writing it, it was already eight o'clock. Well, good music takes a good amount of time. Or so I hoped would be a good song. Stan also had said he wanted me to play something original, weird. I decided to get ready. I wasn't working as a waitress tonight so I decided to wear my black sequined dress. It was one shoulder and a little before the knee. I looked sexy yet classy. I opted for minimal makeup just a tip of mascara and clear lip gloss. I choose my black pumps and slipped them on. I grabbed my peacoat and my clutch that matched my dress perfectly. I slipped out the door and into my red mini cooper. Since I lived on the outskirts of town but not quite rural I had a pretty far drive to go. It was a quiet night tonight so it only took half an hour to get to the club. When I got out and into the club I went to look for Stan. I first went up to the bar where I found Meredith working the drinks tonight. I asked her where I could find Stan and she told me in the backroom where his office and the locker room was. Before entering his office I stopped at my locker stashing my peacoat inside with my clutch but not before taking my phone out and putting it in that secret compartment all girls have.

I knocked on Stan's door and when he opened he gestured for me to come inside. Stan Alto was a man who often liked to pick on me but wasn't that bad once you got to know him. He was actually pretty funny and doesn't really mean everything he says to me. I took a seat on the plush couch and waited for him to begin.

"Hathaway, looking lovely as ever,"

"Cut to the chase Alto. What's with the secrets tonight?" 

"All will be revealed in due time. Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles. Wouldn't want to mess that pretty face of yours up before time."

"Just remember Stan," I warned.

"Yes yes Hathaway. But the real reason why you are booked tonight is because we have a special visitor. And no I won't tell you who just to do your best because your future career depends on it."

Now I was getting really worried. Ten times more amplified than the worry I had earlier on today. What was going on? "Now Hathaway do your best. It's time for you to go on now. You'll be singing an original?" I nodded yes. "Good. That's always good. Let's just hope you have as much talent writing as you do singing." He smirked and opening the door gesturing for me to exit. I got up and walked out, Stan on my heels. "Good luck Hathaway although I have a feeling you're not going to need it. Break a leg."

I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage with a smile on my face. I tapped the microphone to get everybody's attention. Before I started speaking I let my eyes roam to see if I saw any unfamiliar faces. Nope none that I can see at least. But I did see Lissa and Christian at a nearby table with and Lissa had her hands clasped together like a school girl squealing.

"Hey, everybody having a good night?" I asked and got a loud whoop and cheers as answers. "Well my name is Rose as most of you know. But for those new ears I hope you like what you'll hear." I got some laughs in return. I hope the nervousness I was feeling on the inside wasn't too obvious. "Tonight I'll be singing an original song. I recently got out of a relationship when I found out there was another girl. Well this song goes out to you my ex. I know you're here and I want you to enjoy!"

I strummed the first couple cords on my guitar then was joined by the piano and drums. I opted not to go with an electric guitar tonight because I wanted to keep it acoustic and have that real feeling. I opened my mouth to sing. "Hmmmm.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far 

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid 

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with 

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid 

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing 

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid 

Because of you  
Because of you

Thank you," I felt one tear leak out of my eye. Singing was just a release for me and it was a way I could let everything go. Because of his past he let that get in the way of us and because of him I now feel the way I do. I walked off stage but not before I locked my eyes on another pair. Warm brown ones that you could stare into forever. I gave the mystery man a small sad smile and walked off stage.

I took my guitar and placed it beside me on the couch when I got backstage. Only I was there to be greeted by Adrian himself. I pulled the shock off my face and in a very cruel voice I sad, "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough to me? Ruin me enough? You have to come and ruin my life because after you've ruined yours what else is there to do?"

"Look Rose. I am truly sorry for what happened." Adrian started. Oh here we go; more apologies that don't mean anything. "She meant nothing to me. It's always been you. I-"

I cut him off with a hand. "Save it for someone who cares. Just leave Adrian. You've already ruined my night with just your presence and now your worthless apologies. If that's even what you can call them. More like words just spewing from that crap hole on your face." I hoped my words had enough vehemence in them that he would get angry and leave. Cause frankly now I just wanted to go home and cry curled up in a ball in the middle of my bed after being reminded of unwanted memories.

He wasn't angry. He was full out pissed complete with steam blowing from his ears if he were in a cartoon. "You didn't seem mad at all when you dedicated that song for me. Should I be thankful a song was sung in my honor by Rose Hathaway? We should all bow down to you because you never make mistakes. Always the perfect girl everybody wants. Well news flash honey, perfection is not an attractive quality in real men. Not like that Mason kid who worshipped the ground you walked on. That's lower than a dog."

I was now equally as mad if not madder. I walked up to Adrian and slapped him. So hard it left a red hand print. "You..you! What was that for? You had no right!"

"I had all the right I wanted Adrian. As soon as you insulted me. As soon as you insulted Mason. Why'd you even have to bring him into this? He did nothing to you. Ever. " My voice was hard, cold and low. Nothing I'd ever recognize in myself.

"But you see. He had everything to do with this. He was the reason our relationship had started to crumble in the first place. But no you were too naïve to notice all the signs that were right in front of your face. And the fault falls entirely on his shoulders. Bet he couldn't even hold it up being as weak as he is. He came between you and me." He yelled at me.

"Shut the hell up Adrian. You have no right to see that. You came between us when you refused to trust the friendship I had with Mason. You know that we've been friends since kindergarten."

"And he's been completely smitten with you this whole time." Adrian interrupted. I slapped him again on the other cheek this time.

"Shut the hell up. Just shut up. It was all you and that tramp you brought into our bed. I should have believed everyone in high school. I was too naïve to think you wouldn't cheat on me. It was just a matter of time. God, I chose you over my best friend. I chose you over Lissa and even Mia when she met you. She told me she knew the types. I should've believed them and because I chose to stay with you our friendships suffered for a whole year Adrian. So you only have yourself to blame. Geez if she was there when I was gone one night then how many did you have every night I was gone? Get out of the club Adrian and get out of my life. I never want to see your disgusting face again and I never want to hear you name again. Just leave!"

"It was one mistake Rose. How many times do I have to keep apologizing for it? I just want to forget it. She meant nothing to me."

"Well you should have thought of that before you brought her into bed much less into the apartment. I won't forget much less forgive. Think of me next time you have a serious girl. Whenever that happens. Goodbye Adrian."

He stood there and stared at me. Shirt untucked from his jeans and two palms prints on either cheeks. Apparently our little 'argument' had attracted a crowd. I saw Lissa in Christian's arms, Meredith off to the side, Stan, security and the mystery man from the crowd.

"I think it's time you left son. You can either chose to walk out of your own will or have the security guards escort you out handcuffed. What is it going to be?" Stan spoke up.

"I'll go," Adrian said quietly as he started walking out. "Goodbye Rose. Hope you have a good life because you deserve someone who will treat you with respect. I'm sorry I never did." He left.

"Follow him boys. From a distance. Make sure he doesn't linger and remember that face. He's not allowed on this property for as long as I own it." Stan said.

Only until they were out of sight for good I broke down and started crying. I felt two arms wrap around me and I knew it was Lissa. I cried into her for quite some time until I felt drained. I looked up and dried my eyes. She gave me one last hug and I got up. Everyone looked at me with sorrow in their eyes. One by one they came up and hugged me. Meredith first followed by Stan. Even Christian gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. He whispered quietly in my ear, "No one messes with my sister and gets away. You gave him what you deserve. I'm proud of you." So un-Christian like. I squeezed him tighter in a non-romantic way but more of a sibling relationship. "Thanks big bro," I whispered back. When he pulled away I regained my composure and he went back over to Lissa after she gave me a couple more hugs. I looked back at the group that had quickly become part of my family. The only who seemed out of place was the mystery man. I smoothed my dress and went over to where he stood quietly in the corner seeming to observe everything that had happened.

"Hello. I'm sorry about everything that you just had to witness. Just everyday drama in my life. I'm Rosemarie Hathaway by the way but call me Rosemarie and it'll be your last word. Call me Rose." I introduced myself. I stretched my hand out to him and he grabbed it and shook it. When his skin touched mine it felt like I had been electrocuted. A thousand sparks seemed to radiate off my skin. I'm pretty sure he had felt it too. Was kind of hard to miss.

"Dimitri Belikov." I heard Lissa gasp. I wondered why. I looked over to Stan who had a smirk on his face and Meredith who had a knowing look. Then Chris who just looked plain confused. So I spoke up to Dimitri.

"Care to elaborate. Seems like everybody here seems to know you except I do." He smiled and gave a subtle nod.

"I work for CruzerRecords. I'm a producer and I scout for talent. But tonight I was just coming to this club to relax and that's why I had Stan put some security around me. It's amazing when people recognize you and just start singing, hoping you'll see talent in them and sign them to a record company. I heard you singing out there and you have an amazing voice. Best I have ever heard in my eight years as a producer and previous years as an artist in Europe. You have raw talent and I would love to have a chance to work with you and help you develop in something more and help make your dreams come true. An amazing voice and you say that was an original song?" I nod yes. "Amazing. That's talent. I heard that one song and already you have more writing skills than some people at the Label. How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Well the actual music was floating around for a couple days but as for the lyrics. I wrote them today in a couple hours."

Dimitri looked truly surprised. "So what do you say? About signing?"

I was speechless. Of course I wanted to. My dreams were finally coming true. I now understood why Stan was being all secretive.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously;_

_Dimitri looked truly surprised. "So what do you say? About signing?" _

_I was speechless. Of course I wanted to. My dreams were finally coming true. I now understood why Stan was being all secretive. _

"_Yes." _

The light shone through the window waking me from the peaceful sleep I was in. Laying down I stretched my arms arching my back like a cat. My head fell back onto my pillow as my hair splayed out like a fan around me. The sweet Alabama sun was warming my body right to the core and I felt as though I could stay and live in this moment forever. I turned to the right and looked at the clock on my bedside table; it was almost eleven o' clock. I sighed and got out of bed remembering last night. After all the events that took place I wouldn't have been surprised if I slept until tomorrow. I didn't get home until one in the morning. Didn't ever bother getting out of the dress I wore. But I did slip off my heels.

I walked over to the bathroom and stripped down wanting to take a nice long shower. I started it up turning the taps so the temperature was just right. Like a cool breeze. I stepped into the shower and underneath the nozzle head letting the cool water cascade over the slight heat of my skin from the morning sun. I replayed the affairs of last night smiling to myself, relishing in the moment. I felt so happy and exuberated! Everything I've ever wanted is finally coming true. Okay, well not everything. I want a guy who's not a selfish cheating good for nothing man whore. But look how good that came out. I quickly pushed all thoughts of Adrian out of my mind, no need to ruin a perfectly good day. Or so it was going to be.

Last night Dimitri and I had set up at meeting at CruzerRecords, the label he worked at. But more specifically he wanted to produce me under Guardian Headquarters. His own label within a label that he had created when he came to America from Russia. We sat down together late that night getting to know each other and surprisingly I didn't want to block him out like I did to other men that tried to get close to me in the weeks Adrian and I had broken up.

I learned that he came from a family of five. Two older sisters and one younger sister. His oldest sister, Karolina had a son, Paul and a daughter Zoya. His second oldest sister, Sonya was expecting her first born and his youngest sister Viktoria. His mother Olena was the sweetest most caring women you would ever meet. Everybody's dream mother. Or so was the impression I got from Comrade. Yeva, was his grandmother or babushka in his native language. He speaks with a slight accent when he's comfortable with people- which was apparently me and I weirdly felt comfortable and safe in his presence- but he can turn it off in a flash and speak with an "American" accent. It's weird to think the culture I've grown up with all my life has an accent effect on people who don't come from North America. I also learned that Dimitri's accent becomes more pronounced when he was very passionate about something. Like talking about his family, I got the impression that he loves them very much and would do anything for them. He also told me of his ex. I wasn't expecting that one. Apparently they meet in high school and were going good until he found her in his friend's bed after she had said she was going out for a girls' night. He said her name was Tasha. He was going over to study and walked in on them. Huh, now why would anyone throw away this man that was sitting in front of me? That was one thing we could relate on.

I felt kind of jealous when he was speaking of them, wishing I had that growing up. His family I mean. Not Tasha, I wouldn't wish that kind of pain, heartbreak on even my worst enemy. Living in that kind of home environment and not a boarding school where I had friends as family. But even though I'm a little jealous I'm not complaining for the life I've lived so far. Because my parents made the choices they did, have also made me into my own independent person, their decisions reflecting on me. I love my friends to death and don't know if I would have made it this far in life without them. They have been there for me through all the ups and downs and I have been there for them. I wouldn't trade in the life I had now for anything because the choices I've made had molded me into the person I am today. A person I can be proud of.

Likewise I also told Dimitri about myself. About my parents finally deciding to become a proper family after seventeen years of realizing what was wrong. About how Mason, Mia and Eddie have been like siblings to me. About how Lissa and Christian popped into the picture and made my life complete. Lissa was like my sister and we were tighter than blood. There isn't one thing that I wouldn't do for her. About my parents moving to Turkey. About getting this job at the club and singing because I love too and not for the money or fame. And lastly about Adrian. I strangely felt this connection to this man that I've never felt and it gave me hope. Hope that I can maybe let in someone again and maybe love again one day. I oddly wanted him to break down the walls that I had put up when I saw the strange girl on the bed.

I told him how much I had wanted to start over and leave all of the bad stuff in my past. How much I wanted to start a new life and how much I was grateful that he had walked into my life. For more reasons than the obvious one, I didn't reveal that to him. When we were done I found myself staring into those brown bottomless pits that were him eyes. They were like milk chocolate that I could drown myself in. Eyes that I could look into for eternity. Eyes that could cure any ailment. Eyes that could bring happiness in a heartbeat but could hold so much fury in the next. Eyes that I could see myself waking up every morning looking into.

I let my own eyes wander the rest of his face. The angular cheekbones and full lips. The straight jaw line covered by just the right amount of stubble. Overall the face that was Dimitri Belikov had a regal yet chiseled look to it. We were sitting on the same couch with one of my legs tucked underneath me while the other dangled free off the couch. Un-ladylike of me wearing a dress and all but I felt like I didn't have to be someone else with Dimitri, I could be myself. Dimitri sat in a similar position as me but with his arm on the back of the couch and the other one covering one of mine. He seemed to be intently looking at me as I was him. It was like we were mesmerized by other. When we fell out of the trance like state we were currently residing in, it was then I noticed the time. It was half past twelve and I had decided to call it a night because I hadn't realized how tired I was until the moment I saw the clock. I said goodnight to Dimitri and drove home falling into bed the minute I walked in my room. I dreamt of him the entire night.

When the water became too cold in turned the taps off and got out wrapping myself in one of the plush white towels from the linen closet. I stood in front of the mirror; towel clad and looked at myself. Not to be vain or anything. I looked so different from the girl I was almost three weeks ago when _it_ happened and now. Then my eyes were forever red and puffed with sorrow that haunted then. My sockets were sunken and I had bags underneath. My lips were slightly chapped and my hair was looking like a rat's nest. Most of them fixed its self over time. Like the sunken sockets and bags. My lips were better thanks to chapstick and my hair was smooth and shiny. Those had improved over the past two weeks. My eyes were no longer red and puffy. Those had returned to their normalcy after I had cried my heart out for a week and a half. I didn't just cry for what had happened, but for my life not being like others. For my parents abandoning me as soon as I could go to school. For the life I wish I had. For the love of a man. For everything I didn't have. Yeah, if you saw me, I could have passed for a train wreck. My eyes no longer held all that sorrow but there was still some. Most of it was replaced by something foreign to me. It's never been there before and now it was shining through brightly, _hope_.

And I had a feeling it had be at the hands of Dimitri. I smiled to myself feeling free. I unconsciously touched my forehead and it tingled on contact. It was the exact spot where Dimitri had kissed me after I had unexpectedly pulled him into a hug right before I left. When I did, I felt him stiffen and was disappointed when he didn't return it. I guess he didn't feel the same way as I did for him. I was about to pull back when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. It was there were we just held each other, he touched his lips to my forehead. I remember feeling shivers and sparks ignite me and run through my blood. And in that moment I longed for more.

It was now past noon and I had to go down to CruzerRecords at two. I put a matching bra and underwear set and stood in front of my closet trying to decide what to wear. I finally chose a flowing printed dress that had cap sleeves, a sweetheart neckline but not too deep and went just below the knees. It was modest and showed off just the right amount of skin for a meeting of this kind of sorts. Satisfied with my clothing choice I put on a smidge of clear lip gloss and a tip of mascara. I grabbed a purse and my phone, slipped on a pair or my black lace Toms and walked out the door. I jumped into my Mini and plugged my phone into the docking station.

When I pulled up at CruzerRecords, I checked in with the receptionist. A really nice girl who looked about my age. Her name was Sydney Sage. She told me to take a seat and wait for Dimitri to come and get me since his recording studio was on the opposite side of the building. She paged Dimitri just as I sat down and he greeted me two minutes later. We exchanged greetings as we walked down the hallways to his studio. I tried to remember the way because if this deal was finalized I was going to be coming here a lot. We walked in comfortable silence until he open the door and gestured for me to walk in.

The studio itself was quite beautiful. There was a plush white sofa of to one side with red decorative pillows. Multiple records hung on the wall and a glass coffee table was set in front of the sofa, littered with CD's of the eighties and country hit singers. A DJ was off to the sound panel whose name I was later informed of. His name was Ivan and he was Dimitri's best friend. Dimitri motioned for me to take a seat on the sofa and he took one on one of the spinning chairs by the sound panel facing me. Ivan took of his headphones and also turned to face me. I placed my purse on the coffee table along with my phone after putting it on vibrate.

"So Rose, how are you doing today?" Dimitri asked. "About last night? I understand if you've decided this is all too much for you and you want to back out. I felt similarly when I first got offered a deal."

"Thanks Dimitri. I'm doing okay at the moment; last night really helped me a lot. Just talking out all the feelings I had bottled up did me some good. And no, I'm not backing out. This is a once in a life time opportunity and if I didn't take it I know I would regret it later on in life." I smiled to myself.

"Well it seems like you have got it planned out so how about we start off." Dimitri told me. I nodded hoping it didn't look over enthusiastic. "What genres do you prefer singing over others?" Ivan asked me.

"Um I don't really have a preference although since I came to Alabama it's mostly been country." I replied. I saw Dimitri smile broadly.

"Ha! Dimitri is going to love working with you seeing as he got the whole cowboy thing going for him. It's also his preference. And I am unfortunately stuck with it as his DJ and best friend." I saw Dimitri sneak a glare over to Ivan pretending to be annoyed and mad. "Anyways what are brothers for? I would do anything for this guy and he would for me."

I sensing that Ivan and Dimitri's friendship was a lot Lissa's and I's. one more thing to relate between us.

"I know the feeling. You guys interact a lot like my best friend and I. her name is Lissa and I would do absolutely anything for her. She's the sweetest and is a sister to me. Although we're not blood related doesn't mean we aren't in our souls. Sometimes I swear we have this connection where I can feel what she's feeling or think what she's thinking without her even telling me. Well indirectly." I got lost in thought thinking about Lissa and I. "Sorry when I get nervous or jumpy my mouth doesn't have an off switch. It's like constant word vomit coming up."

Ivan snickered a bit and Dimitri hit him on the back of his head. "Oww what was that for man?" Dimitri just gave him a look that said shut up now.

"So Rose," Dimitri said veering the conversation back to me and my music. "Have you written any other songs or have you just sung covers while performing live at the club?"

"I have written some by myself but I would not like to reveal them all now." Truth was I had written a lot of songs that were about Adrian and I- I know, corny for a singer songwriter. Writing about her exes and bad breakups. Take it from Taylor Swift, but I actually admired that girl for her will and courage to go on after what happened to her. Multiple times. I wanted to quit after Adrian-and some I had written about me finding love and hope again with someone new. Some of them were about my friendships with Lissa, Mia, Mason, Eddie and even Christian. Hard to believe. It was even for me when I was revising and took a double take after realizing I had written it when Chris and I had a bonding moment. That too was even hard to believe. That Christian and I bonded. Even with the snarky and non-caring facades we put on, underneath we really care a lot for each other and even like each other to the limit of brother and sister.

Turning back to Dimitri I continued on. "But most of what I had sung at the club were covers. Since it is karaoke after all. Once in a while Stan would ask me to go and perform an original. That has happened maybe twice and last night which made it three. But I can only guess why he asked me to do an original last night." I said looking at Dimitri with a bemused expression on my face.

"Well I specifically did not ask Stan to set up any singers but I am so glad I found you. I have a feeling you are going to be a major success and this is what you needed. With all that has happened in the past weeks. Your dreams had to have been crushed taking all that in. I know mine were for a while then I decided that they no longer rule my life or have say in it what so ever so why should they be affecting my choices."

I took in what Dimitri said. I know he was referring to the breakups we both had due to the cause of the other cheating. I drank his words up realizing what he said is what I have been feeling since last night. I just didn't know because all my emotions and thoughts were confused and jumbled. I looked at him in awe. Don't ask why. Ivan coughed over to the side pulling us back from looking intently at each other. He patted Dimitri on the back and pulled him into one of those guy hugs they do. Ivan probably knew about the whole Tasha fiasco due to the fact they were best friends. Lissa knew about Adrian the same night after I'd kicked them _both_ out. She immediately came out and we talked over ice cream. The night had ended up with her staying over and us sleeping on the couches like we used to when we had sleepovers at her house back in high school.

"You are absolutely right."

Dimitri awkwardly coughed. "So off of this depressing topic. I mean you are here for a producer not a therapist." My lips turned up in a half smile as he continued. "Since you have done cover, who for and what songs?"

I bit my lip before beginning. "Well whatever Stan wanted me to do. Mostly it was all country. I did some Carrie Underwood, Miranda Lambert; you know the big female names in the country industry. Taylor Swift. I've also covered the Band Perry and Little Big Town. I think once I did something for Luke Bryan, Eric Church and The Zac Brown Band."

"Seems like you have a pretty broad horizon over styles and pitches. Since all those singers you mentioned differ from each other. That's a good thing. Means you can easily situate to many vocal ranges and that will grant you a higher audience. Seeing as some people prefer higher ranges to lower. And deeper to softer. Have you experienced with that too?" I gave Dimitri a nod.

"How long have you been singing?" Ivan asked. I pondered what my answer was going to be for a minute. I really didn't know since I've been singing for my whole life really. Think I really did start taking it seriously in the last two years of high school until the present. And that's exactly what I told them both. The pair of men both had shocked expressions written all over their faces.

"Really Rose? And you've only gotten noticed now?" I nodded discreetly. I didn't want to bring up how Adrian had thought me singing was going to be bad for our future together and he had banned me from singing. The only time I got to was at the club. And that was when he would be out of town because he was a regular at the club.

"Well Roza, can you go into the sound booth and sing something for us? I wouldn't want this day going to waste."

"Sure." I got up, smoothed the back of my dress and walked into the room closing the door behind me. I stepped in front of the microphone and slipped the headphones on.

"Dude seriously! Roza! Now you're calling her by her Russian name? What's up with that? I thought you only met her yesterday?" I heard Ivan ask Dimitri through the headphones. Ivan must have accidentally turned on the function where I can hear the outside unknowingly.

"I don't know man. I feel something for her. And it's strong. We can discuss this later Ivan. She is waiting on us." I heard Dimitri reply.

"Sure dude. Way to dodge the bullet. Is it-"

Not sure I should be hearing all of this I tapped on the mic getting the boys' attention. They looked at me and I gave the thumbs up. I was ecstatic knowing that Dimitri probably had the same feelings for me as I probably did him. Ivan looked down ready to turn on the hearing not knowing it was already on.

"Shoot dude! It was already on. She heard us!" I heard and Ivan looked up at me panicked expression on his face, mouth open. Dimitri's cheeks were tingeing red. The look was oh too priceless. In the time I've known him- the big bad Russian- his stoic 'mask' wouldn't ever falter. But ho hey! Here it did! I snickered and Dimitri blushed deeper while cutting a glance at me. He hit Ivan on the back of his head again and I laughed covering it up with a cough.

"Shall we get started boys?" I asked with a smirk written on my lips.

"Um yes… sure…" Dimitri said. Then to Ivan he whispered "She heard everything?"

Ivan nodded and said, "And she heard that too and everything following." I saw Dimitri take a deep breath and turn to me with a pained smile on his face. "Go ahead Roza. Sing something for us. We're going to record everything you sing from now on."

"Okay but I have one request," not sure how to continue I waited for Dimitri to give me a signal. Thankfully he gave me a short nod yes. "I know how sometimes when songs are recorded the singer's voice sometimes is altered so it sounds better. It's normal in this environment but do you think you guys could only limit it to when it's only necessary?"

Silence. Oh, God. This wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should apologize and start singing. What if they didn't want me too still? Maybe I should just go. Yes that was the best plan. I made up my mind and put my hand on the earphones to slip them off-

"Rose. Don't go." Wow it's like Dimitri knew what was running through my brain. "I think that's perfect. To tell you the truth I have never really liked when that does happen. I love it best when it's most natural." Whew, I sighed out. Great so I wasn't kicked out.

"So should I start singing something now?" They both nodded and I saw Ivan hit the big red button which was record. I walked over to the guitar stand and chose the acoustic. I decided I was going to sing an original that I wrote a couple years back. Thinking about it now it fit the situation with Adrian and what Dimitri had said earlier. I walked back to the mic and started strumming. Pretty soon I felt that release and the need to spill the notes. So I did.

"_There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some bitter endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo,  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
Life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned._

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.  
_

_There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should've taken,  
Been some signs I didn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
Lessons learned.  
_

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
_

_Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned.  
_

_And all the things that break you,  
Are all the things that make you strong,  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone,  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all,  
Lessons learned.  
_

_And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wondered how I'd get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned."_

I strummed the last note and opened my eyes. Yes I know, I closed my eyes when I got to the really passionate parts. I looked up at Dimitri who was in awe and eyes shining and smiled broadly. So broadly I felt like my lips would be stuck there.

"Oh Roza. That was so good. Original?" I nodded yes once. "Wow and just when I thought it couldn't get any better from last night. That was amazing."

"Thank you Dimitri. It really means a lot."

"Well come out so we can replay it and you can hear."

I put down the guitar, slipped off the headphones and walked out the door. I stood behind Dimitri and Ivan pressed the replay button. I couldn't believe it. It was so surreal hearing my voice on the speakers. I couldn't believe this was finally coming true! Close to the end I had silent tears streaking down my face. When it was done Dimitri swiveled around to look at me. His face contorted into one of confusion upon closer inspection of mine.

"Tears of joy. Happiness I can finally have this with no one to take it away from me." I told him. He got up and hugged me. I should have been shocked at his forwardness but it was Dimitri. The feelings I had back in the shower this morning explained it all. I returned it, locking my arms around his neck as we held on to each other for a while. He pulled away and led me over to the sofa where we both took seats facing each other.

"That was amazing Rose. We don't even have to fine tune anything. It was perfect." Upon hearing those words coming from Dimitri's mouth the water works started again. Wow, that's a lot of crying in the past month I thought to myself. Dimitri reached his hands one either side of my face drying the tears and wiping away the tracks. I was thankful for the water proof mascara because I didn't want to get any of the black ink on his fingers. He pressed his lips lightly to my forehead and that spot was buzzing alive with fireworks.

"Thank you. Really Dimitri. You've helped me a lot without you even knowing it. Even though I have Lissa you don't know what you've done for me. And even though we've known each other for barely two days I feel like there's this connection that I've known you for my entire life."

"Me too Roza. Me too." I looked at him funny when he said _Roza_. I knew what I was from Ivan and Dimitri's earlier '_private_' conversation but I wanted to hear him say it again.

"Your name in Russian. But I am guessing you already knew that," he said motioning over to the sound panel and Ivan.

I smirked. "Well I like it Comrade." Now he looked at me the way I looked at him when he called me Roza. "Well since you're Russian I thought it would be fitting. And I did a report on the RSSR in high school."

He shook his head playfully at me. "USSR Roza and do you even know what that means?"

I smiled. "It's staying so get used to it Comrade. It's that or Russian Jailer. Take your pick." He scrunched his nose up when I said Russian Jailer so I took that as an obvious no no. well Comrade it was then.

"Dimitri, thank you for seriously being there for me even if you didn't know it. I decided to sing that in light of what you told me. So thank you for that great advice too."

"Anytime Roza."

**A/N: So there is the second chapter. So sorry for the long wait but life got in the way! Anyways for this story I might not be able to start making regular updates due tons of homework and extra-curricular activities. But I am writing every second I get free. I will try for every Thursday though!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favourited and followed. I was so happy when I got the news in my inbox! I loved reading them! **

**Please please review and tell me what you think! I hope you're not too confused but if you are tell me. Can we try at least 5 reviews before the next update? Maybe?**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all VA material. Carrie Underwood owns the rights to the song used "Lessons Learned" and I own nothing but the plot. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously;_

"_Well since you're Russian I thought it would be fitting. And I did a report on the RSSR in high school."_

_He shook his head playfully at me. "USSR Roza and do you even know what that means?"_

_I smiled. "It's staying so get used to it Comrade. It's that or Russian Jailer. Take your pick." He scrunched his nose up when I said Russian Jailer so I took that as an obvious no no. well Comrade it was then. _

"_Dimitri, thank you for seriously being there for me even if you didn't know it. I decided to sing that in light of what you told me. So thank you for that great advice too."_

"_Anytime Roza." _

The day after I decided to give Mia the weekly call seeing as she hadn't called me so far for the week. We developed this system years back when I moved on down to sweet ole Alabama. It was a way for us to update each other on the latest gossip on each other's lives and a bigger part to keep in contact. I valued our friendship way too much to let my parents take that away from me to when they uprooted me. I sat on my bed and dialed her number waiting for her to pick up. I waited for three rings. Mia never took this long to answer when I called. I couldn't say the same for others. Just as I was about to hang up I heard clanging on the other end.

"Hey babe! What's crack a lackin'?" I heard a high pitched voice say. Ah, Mia. I constantly teased her for having such a childish voice but in truth it was actually very cute.

"Hey hey hey! I got some big news! And when I say news I mean 'what do you mean a guy sat on the toilet so long his butt stuck to the seat' news. You're gonna wanna hear this so put down whatever you're doing. Or _who_ you're doing." I snickered and I heard Mia let out a small giggle. "Cause I promise you this is more important than them."

"Hey! That's not nice Rose. I'm the most important human being in the world!" I heard a very familiar voice filled with mock hurt. I stayed quiet for a few minutes, "Cat got your tongue Rose? Now you bow down to me! _The_ King!" And then it hit me like a whoosh of air.

"Mason?! Holy crap Mia, you're doing Mason?"

"Um well you see it's not like tha-"

"Woah woah babe. She totally interrupted us just now," Mason said.

"Mason shut your pie hole. Save it for later," that was Mia.

"But babe I-"

"Okay Mase keep it in your pants. I can practically hear the sexual tension over the damn freaking phone! Mia! How long have you been keeping this from me?"

Silence. Well that was pretty obvious. "Mia!"

"Sorry sorry. I just got caught up over here and it's not like you sit around all day waiting to hear who I hook up with!"

"Hey I'm more than I hook up!"

"Shut it babe before I shut it for you!"

"Mia! Mase! Geez guys! Mia get a hold of your man and keep your trap shut Ashford because I so know you're itching to say something right now. Now Mia, details please," I asked, well more demanded. But who's getting technical.

"Mason get out of the room." I heard Mia say. After some shuffling and muffled protests I heard the door open and close. "Hey Rose?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Let's get to you first. Big news like man stuck to a toilet seat news?" Ooh that little Barbie was smart. Trying to weasel herself out of an interrogation. But alas, I was bursting at the seams from not telling Mia yet.

"Okay okay but I want you to know that you are not getting out of this so easily. I will have my answers."

"Yeah yeah, torture me, threat me me, do what you have to do. Now out with it!" I flinched at the last part. Never heard her go that demanding over me before.

"I got signed." Fast, easy and straight to the point.

"You got..what…signed…?" I heard her stumble and stutter over her words. Yeah that was my first reaction too.

"Mmhmm." I replied.

"You got signed?" She said it a bit more confidently this time.

"Do you have a butt?" I asked.

"You got signed! You're going to be famous! Oh my God." I could just imagine her right now. Sitting in total shock. I was waiting for the screams and the tears. Any minute now.

"AHH. You're dreams are finally coming true! It's finally happening!" And there it is. My phone started buzzing on my ear signaling I was receiving another call. I pulled it down and saw that it was Dimitri.

"Mia I gotta go. I have another call and it's very important that I take it."

"Who is it?"

"My producer." I heard her gasp. "Well bye chica, love ya. Talk to you soon." I ended the call with her and picked up Dimitri's.

"Hey Comrade," 

"Hello Roza. How are you today?" 

My heart warmed at the thought of him caring about me. "I'm good and you?" 

"Very good. I had a wonderful afternoon yesterday," I was glad we were talking on the phone rather than face to face because I was blushing so hard. If I looked in the mirror I'm pretty sure my face would resemble a tomato. 

"I know you came in yesterday for us only to get a feel," blushing harder at the double meaning even though I _know_ he didn't mean it like that. Geez get a grip of yourself Rose! He said he feels something for you which doesn't mean he reciprocates what you're feeling! Get on the ball before he finds out and think you're stalking him and runs away! Little Rose- my conscience- was yelling at me. 

"Rose? Are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here, just caught up in my thoughts."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No…I'm sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Rose Rose, what could be occupying your thoughts?"

"Oh nothing important," I said that I bit too quickly. Nothing important, yeah right. I was definitely kidding myself.

"Okay," Dimitri said sounding like he believed me if someone had said the grass was blue and pigs were flying. "Well as I said earlier I want you to come back to the studio and do a couple more recordings for me."

"Definitely, what time do you want me to swing by?"

"Right now would be perfect," Dimitri said. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was past one. Uh oh.

"Shit.."

"Rose, is everything alright?" My Russian producer asked.

"Sorry! But I kind of promised Lissa I would be at her house twenty minutes ago. And I can't get out of it. Some sort of special meeting that I can't back out of. And believe me, I've tried. I am so sorry to ask this of you but do you think I could come by after. I'll only be one hour, one and a half tops. Promise." I hoped he would say yes. Lissa was already going to have my hide when I get there fifteen minutes late due to the drive. Please, please let this happen, little Rose begged. Wow, I have got to get that under wraps I thought to myself.

"Sure no problem Roza." Oh thank God! "Come by anytime. I'll be in the studio until nine at the latest. I know how much Lissa means to you. Hopefully she wouldn't be to mad at you. I'll see you soon then?"

"Very." Damn Rose, stop making a fool of yourself.

I heard a deep throaty chuckle on the other end. "I look forward to it Roza. See you later."

"Bye." I ended the call and couldn't help but jump up and down feeling all giddy on the inside. I let out a little squeal and ran to my closet putting on some shorts and a top seeing as I was still in my pajamas. Which consisted of bra- the Alabama heat was way too hot in the nights to wear more than that- some tiny, barely there shorts.

I pulled up at Lissa's and saw another car in the driveway. One that wasn't recognizable. Since there was no room for my Mini, I parked on the side of the road. I quickly got out and ran to her door ringing the bell and hopping around in circles. Seconds later the door answered and I was greeted by none other than Christian.

"Let me in! I gotta go pee!" I whined. Christian just smirked and moved in front of the doorway so he was effectively blocking any entrance into the house.

"There's a nice bush over there by the neighbors. Don't worry I won't tell them. Your secret will be safe with me." I cut a glare at him and his smirk deepened.

"You better move or I'll take a piss in your face!" I said in a deadly voice. He actually paled a bit but he held his ground.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Wanna bet?" I challenged.

"Nah Hathaway, you're all talk," Christian said crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Oh you so did not go there," Well let's show him. I moved my hands to my button and pretended to loose it.

"Go on Hathaway, I dare you to,"

"Ooh you little," I moved my hands and cupped my mouth like you would for a speaker phone. "LISSA you're idiot boyfriend's in my way and I have to pee!"

"Wow Rose, idiot? I expected more from you."

"You little b-" Lissa chose that exact moment to come rushing to the doorway.

"Christian you know better, I'm disappointed!" Lissa reprimanded him giving him a little glare.

"Aw Liss is that the best you can do? This psycho here suggested I go in the bushes!" I said. Ha, that'll teach him to mess with Rose. Christian absolutely hates when Lissa is disappointed in him for treating me 'badly'.

"Christian Ozera! What have I told you?" Lissa demandingly asked him. Chris looked at her sheepishly. Kind of like Dimitri and I earlier.

"Uh guys sorry to interrupt your little gooey eyes at each other, what am I talking about/ not sorry at all. But I still have to pee and I swear I will do it right here on your porch so…"

Lissa gave Christian one last glare and pushed him out of the way. I sprinted to the bathroom and on the way there I heard Christian say or rather whine, "But babe she said she'd go on my face and she called me an idiot!" What a baby. I relieved myself and sighed while doing it. I know weird but, who cares. Not like anyone could've heard me. I washed my hands, opened the door and walked into the kitchen where Liss was sitting by the island with her laptop and Chris was by the stove.

"Rose!" I looked over to Lissa. "Christian says sorry for what he did to you." She smiled angelically at me and then looked over to her phone which just chimed indicated she got a text. Hers fingers flew over the keypad in a response then she looked back at me. "Sorry, it was important." She smiled again.

Okay, I thought. Let's have some fun and watch Christian squirm. Someone get the popcorn because we were in for one heck of a show! "Ha, I wanna hear it from big boy over there," I said while cocking my thumb at Chris's face. I turned to him rubbing my hands together and smiling deviously.

"Uh uh, no way. I already said my apologies." He said apologies with air quotes.

"Aww Chris just tell her sorry already!" Lissa piped in. Christian shook his head no and resumed stirring his pot. "Please?" She asked again in a pouty voice walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around her waist. Chris turned around in her arms and looked down at her face.

"Ah dammit Lissa! Not the eyes and lips!" I smiled at her tactics and she pouted her lips more. "Fine fine I'll do it!"

"Yay! Now do it quick." She gave him a knowing look like they shared a secret. She nodded at him, looked back at her phone then back to him. Huh, I wonder what all that's all about. I crossed my arms and faced Christian waiting for my 'apology'.

"I am deeply sorry Rose. From the bottom of my heart. I should have never said and done what I did to you and will be the biggest mistake that I will regret my whole entire life. Please forgive me?"

Damn, I was getting hard to keep the laughter in. I nodded my head quickly in a yes motion and busted out in a fit of giggles. "Oh Chris…too funny…new ringto…" I busted up again. I couldn't even finish a sentence. I looked up at Chris to see a pale haunted face.

"What do you mean new ringtone?" He asked warily. I held up my phone. "Oh no you didn't.." I smirked. "If you mean I didn't record your apology to me then I can't say that." I shrugged my shoulders and hit the play back button. Chris's face turned slack and I smelt something burning. I motioned over to the stove and had the luxury of seeing Christian panic over his food. What a great housewife he would make when he and Lissa got married. _If_ they got married. They had been dating for over five years living together for over three years and he still hadn't had the balls to get down on one knee.

Lissa shook her head at us. "Will you ever learn to get along?" she asked us playfully. I sang out a no and heard Christian snort. "Taunting him is one of my favourite activities." I told her in a _what are you gonna do about it_ voice. She shook her head at us once again and grabbed my arm leading me to the living room. More like skipping and pulling me along. "Come on. I have a surprise I know you're gonna love!"

By the big bay window I saw a girl with blonde hair standing looking out. She turned around and smiled at me. I threw back my head and smiled so hard my face was hurting me. I ran over to her and pulled her in a hug, my body dwarfing her tinier one.

"Mia! What are you doing here?" I asked still in shock from seeing her. I pulled her tighter and she choked out, "Can't breathe."

I pulled her onto one of Lissa's plush sofas while Lissa took a seat in the armchair.

"I still can't believe you're here! How did you get here? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were here?!" I bombarded.

"Well obviously I drove here like I always do." Mia said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Anyways I've been here for a couple hours." I glared at her.

"And you didn't tell me? You know I just got off the phone with you! You could've told me then!" I asked outrageously.

"Woah before the beast known as Rose when she's angry comes out let me explain." I moved my hand in a hurry up motion. "Geez," Mia continued. "Lissa invited me to come down for winter break for her annual family Christmas dinner. Lissa invited me to stay with her for however long we wanted. we've been at here since."

I looked at Lissa and got up and hugged her. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

She laughed and said, "It's not like Mia is only _your_ best friend. And I figured with everything going on," I looked at her weirdly. She gave me a knowing look and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Adrian. But Mia already knows."

"I know and that's why I figured you'd want both of the people who care about you most with you. To grieve with you and to celebrate with you."

I was seriously about to tear up. I hugged her once more and pulled Mia into it too. I felt one stray tear run down my cheek and wiped it away when we pulled away. "Thank you guys so much. I have no idea how I would survive without you." I told them. And I meant every single thing. Both of them have been there for me whenever I had to talk things out or when I needed a shoulder to cry or lean on. I am so grateful to them and they'll never know how much they mean to me.

Thinking about that, Dimitri began to weasel his way into my thoughts and I was beginning to realize that he fit into the category where Lissa and Mia stood. The very bottom of my heart where I loved the strongest. Oh my god… I just admitted to myself that I love Dimitri and it's only been barely a week I've known him. But at the same time it also feels like I've known him my entire life.

"We feel you sista," said Mia and I saw Lissa nod her head in accordance. I remembered something Mia said in confusion and asked her about it. 

"Mia when you were talking earlier you said _we_. Who else is with you?"

Right on cue I heard a different voice. "Mia I put all our bags in our room." _Very_ familiar. And footsteps down the stairs. I spun around on my heels so fast everything that passed my vision was blurry. Crystal baby blue eyes speared the center of my vision with a mass of freckles bordering them. A frock of fiery red hair and a big boyish grin completed him. I launched myself in his arms and hugged him tight. Wow, this was turning out to be a very emotional day for me.

"Wow Rosie, someone's happy to see me." Mase said.

"You're here! I missed one of my best guy friends." I grinned cheekily at me. I let go of him and pulled him into the living room where Christian had now joined us.

"So I'm guessing you liked the surprise?" Christian asked. I nodded my head up and down. Lissa laughed.

"Well you'll be surprised to find out that Chris was the one to actually suggest we invite them over instead of going to them." I looked at Chris then Lissa. This continued for a while until Mase bust out in a booming laugh.

"Liss you promised you wouldn't tell her," Christian whined to his girlfriend. I took that as confirmation that it was actually Christian's idea and tackled him in a huge hug.

"Thanks Chris. Even though we fight a lot, I do care for you."

"Me too Rosie. Me too." Chris and I hugged for a bit longer then I broke away and went back to sit down when I saw my seat had been taken by Mia and she was snuggled up besides Mason. I waggled my eyebrows at her, or tried to and had the satisfaction of seeing her cheeks tinge red. They looked so cute together. I took a seat by Liss and tucked my legs underneath me. Chris sat on her other side with an arm draped on the chair back.

"Thanks for inviting us again Liss and Chris." Mason said and Mia nodded in agreement. "Eddie said he'll drive down in two days. He has an exam to do and he'll come as soon as he's finished it."

My day just got a whole lot brighter when Mase said Eddie would be coming down too. I squealed a bit and Christian being the snarky self he is, snorted at me. I gave him a murderous glare and he looked down suddenly finding the rug the most interesting thing in the world.

"Who else is coming to the Christmas dinner?" I asked Lissa.

"Well everyone here plus Eddie of course. My parents and Andre who said he's bringing his new girlfriend and Christian's cousin Tasha who is also bringing her boyfriend. She said it's time she introduced him to her family since he's been with her for so long." Christian only family was his cousin. His parents had died in a house fire when he was little. He was over at his aunt and uncle's house when some psychotic man had decided to light his house on fire. The guy was found with a mental illness when he got locked up in jail. After the funeral Chris went to live with his aunt and uncle. And a couple years ago his aunt and uncle were hit by a drunk driver when they were coming home from a friend's house. They were killed instantly.

"So are Jill and your plus one." She scrunched her face up in thought. "I think that's everybody. Oh wait so is Uncle Victor and Natalie. Yep I think that's it."

"Wow that's a lot Lissa."

"I know. I just feel this year we all have to be together and as a family. you never know when something might happen so it's always good once in a while to have such a big gathering and make sure everyone knows your thankful for their position in your life."

"Amen Lissa. Couldn't have said it better." I looked down at my phone and saw that almost two hours had passed since I came to Lissa. Time really flies when everyone's talking and catching up.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"What's wrong Rose?" asked Mia.

"I was supposed to go meet with Dimitri half an hour ago. I'm so sorry guys but I'm going to have to leave. I'll come back here when I'm finished." I turned to Lissa. "Hey Liss?"

She looked up at me. "Can I stay over tonight?"

"Of course Rose. You know you don't even have to ask. You're always welcome."

"Thanks. I have to go no-" I was cut off by Mason. "Rose who's this Dimitri fella?"

I smiled at Mason and his overprotectiveness. He said he felt like it was his job to protect his sister.

"Oh Mase. Dimitri's my producer. And I have to go now. You don't have anything to worry about." I said while walking out the door. As I closed the door I heard Mase yell, "What do you mean producer?"

When I got into CruzerRecords I was greeted by Sydney. "Oh thank you Sydney."

"Wow Rose, you seem a bit…flustered." I laughed a bit.

"I just got here from a friend's. I was driving a bit because I was supposed to meet Dimitri- I looked up at the clock- forty five minutes ago." She smiled at me.

"And now you need help getting to Guardian HQ?"

"Yes. I can't remember the way for the life of me. Could you please take me there or at least give me direction?" I bit my lip and hoped she was nice enough to tell me.

"Sure but do you mind if I give you directions? I have so much work to do. I can't leave and calls have been coming in all day so I can't leave the phone unattended."

"Thank you." I walked up to her desk and she pointed the way to me.

As I approached the door I heard a deep throaty voice with a slight rasp to it. It sounded like heaven.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted  
_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...  
_

_When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted  
_

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted  
_

_And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted  
_

_You'll always be wanted_

I had a strong feeling in my gut that it was Dimitri singing. It was always like I had imagined it. The song was beautiful. And to be foolishly selfish I wished it was about me so badly. My heart was aching and wanted to say those three magical words right to Dimitri when I pushed my way through those doors. I put my shaking hand on the silver door knob and turned.

Dimitri was in the recording booth holding onto an acoustic guitar strumming the last notes. I slipped in quietly and stood behind Ivan tapping him on the shoulder to alert him of my presence. Ivan looked up and surprise was evident on his face. He gave me a quick nod and I went over to sit of the sofa, making myself comfortable in the process. Soon after Dimitri walked out of the booth and over to Ivan not noticing me. Ivan gave him thumbs up then pointed them towards me. Dimitri's head spun around so fast, his neck looked like it was going to snap off. Upon seeing me his eyes grew larger like saucers and his nose flared in shock, his lips slightly parted and his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. I held in my giggle and gave him a quick wave.

"Hey Comrade, you wanted to see me?" I said crossing my legs and leaning forwards a little. I knew what I was doing and a chunk of me hoped it was working. The other, more logical part of me wanted him to notice me for me and not for my body. But a woman sometimes has to give them a little shove in the right direction. Or what she hoped was the right direction. 

"Roza… I didn't know you were here. I was just recording some stuff…" Dimitri fumbled over his words and it was getting really hard not to laugh. Not at him of course. I settled for smiling really big though. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

I tried to keep my expression blank and not reveal anything. I would do that soon. Very soon. I remained passive for a few more seconds then got up and walked straight into the booth. I picked up the guitar Dimitri had played earlier and motioned to Ivan to start recording. Dimitri was in for a heck of a surprise. I just hope what I was going to do wasn't going to backfire on me. That would be pretty embarrassing. As soon as I saw Ivan press the button I relaxed letting the music flow through me. I looked straight at Dimitri, keeping my eyes on his as I had planned to do for the entire time this song consumed.

"_The night is high  
Got a full moon risin'  
And you know this is the time I get a little bit lonely  
And I can't fight it, I can't hide it  
Don't know where you are  
But I want you just like lightning  
Shooting straight out of the sky  
Come and strike me with your light igniting  
Yeah igniting _

_Gotta get to me  
Gotta get to me  
You gotta spread your wings and start flyin'  
Like a drop of rain  
Gotta find a way  
Don't hit the brakes just come and crash  
Through my horizon  
Bring back the air I need to breathe  
Baby, you gotta get to me  
_

_The bottle is empty  
And I'm dancing in the shadow of a memory  
Yeah call me crazy  
But I still got this schoolgirls dream  
You're gonna show up and kiss me  
Pull me in, hold me tight  
Love me and carry me away  
Like there's no more tomorrows  
And no more yesterdays  
_

_Gotta get to me  
Gotta get to me  
You gotta spread your wings and start flyin'  
Like a drop of rain  
Gotta find a way  
Don't hit the brakes just come and crash  
Through my horizon  
Bring back the air I need to breathe  
Baby  
You gotta get to me  
_

_Gotta get to me  
Gotta get to me  
You gotta spread your wings and start flyin'  
Like a drop of rain  
Gotta find a way  
Don't hit the brakes just come and crash  
Through my horizon  
Bring back the air I need to breathe  
Baby  
And get to me  
_

_Get to me  
Get to me yeah  
You gotta get to me  
_

_The night is high  
Gotta full moon risin'"_

Yep. I was saving that one for this kind of moment. I hoped it worked. I looked up at Dimitri through tunnel vision. Seeing him and only him. It felt like time had stopped and Dimitri and I were the only two people that existed. My breathing became erratic -but in a good way- as Dimitri started to get up from his chair and walk towards me. When the door to the booth opened, I could start to feel my pulse. When he was twelve inches away from my face my heart started thumping so hard I was afraid it would pop out my chest. When he was a hair's breath away from my lips with his own I thought I was going to faint. Especially with those smoldering eyes he was looking at me with.

When his lips touched mine, applying the faintest of pressure it felt like I had died and gone to heaven. It was perfect in every sense. It felt like everything I've ever wanted was right here, right in front of me and I was going too sure as hell try my hardest to not let go. I've never wanted anything more in my life and I was keeping this no matter what the cost may be.

I pushed my guitar to the back of me, restricting it from in between us. When it was gone I pressed myself closer to Dimitri wanting to feel every part of him against me. I wanted to feel how perfect we fit together. Like two pieces of a puzzle. I snaked my hands around to the back of his neck and pressed my lips a bit more forcefully on his. But not too hard. I wanted to keep this first kiss between us sweet and powerful that conveyed all that we were feeling. Not one were we got hot and heavy and the lust over took us. Dimitri applied more pressure on my hips by squeezing them just a bit and traced patterns through my dress onto my skin with his fingertips which made my body shudder of the shivers of pleasure.

When we both pulled back needing to catch our breath, Dimitri rested his cheek on my hair and I rested my head on Dimitri's chest listening to his heartbeat which I swear was the most beautiful sound in my ears.

"I have been waiting so long to do that." I heard Dimitri whisper in my ear.

"I've been wanting it since I laid eyes on you when I saw those pair of milky brown ones after I had finished singing at the bar." I looked up at him and liked how he kept his grip. Even pulling me a bit closer and sheltering me in his arms and with his whole body. I smiled. "Dimitri even though we've only known each other for a week I feel completely comfortable with you. I feel safe, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time and I'm glad that you can give me that. I feel so much for you and you don't know how much it means to finally have this. It feels like I finally found what I had been looking for all these years."

I took a deep breath and he smiled wide, showing all those pearly whites. "I know corny right? Man, never thought I would ever be that kind of girl. Those people who invented that corny shit really knew what they were talking about." I giggled a little to myself. "Anyways, I want to be with you and I want to have this." I looked up at Dimitri imploring him with the question I wanted him to answer through my eyes. I hoped it was enough.

"Roza, I want you and I want us. I wish I could say the amazing things that you just said but unfortunately I've never been good with words. I just hope you can give me a chance to let me show you through my actions. I know you're still suffering about Adrian but if you let me I can help. I can take away all that pain, pick up the pieces of your broken heart and spend the rest of my life trying to put it back together. I want to be your one. I want you to be my one." I started crying. I have no idea why but that speech just made me really emotional. I couldn't help but love Dimitri even more now. I was tempted to say it though but I thought twice. I didn't want to scare him away just after we had gotten together. I would be the world's greatest loser if that happened.

Dimitri held me closer and kissed away all the tears that fell from my eyes, wiping away the tear tracks left with his thumbs. I stood on my tiptoes and touched my lips to his. When he tongue darted out I opened my mouth deepening the kiss. When he pulled back I let out a groan of frustration at the ending of the kiss to early and crossed my arms. Dimitri laughed and I scowled. He gave me another quick peck then removed my guitar from my back placing it back on the stand. He then walked over to me and scooped me up bridal style walking out the door. I let out a squeal at the sudden movement of the floor being swept out from under my feet.

He plopped down on the sofa outside and pulled my on his lap with my legs tucked underneath each other. I linked my hands behind his head and around his neck and rested my head in the crook of his neck. My lips turned upwards and I pressed a small kiss to the hollow of Dimitri's neck and was rewarded with a low growl and a tighter hold.

"About time. I swear the sexual tension between both of you was suffocating everyone who came near you. Thank god Dimitri, I thought I was going to die." I belted out a loud laugh at Ivan and Dimitri gave Ivan a scowl and told him to shut up which Ivan laughed at.

"Hey Ivan?" I called out to him. He looked up to me and raised his eyebrows in question with a snicker. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure thang honey. Dimitri not good enough for you so you had to come to a real man?" He said with a waggle of his eyebrows. I let out an exasperated sigh. I didn't even want to see Dimitri's face. I had a pretty good imagination.

"Ivan," I warned. He held up his hands in surrender. "Thank you. I wanted to ask, if you guys do use that recording can you take out the part where I _wasn't_ singing?"

"Oh man. You actually think we would put that on tape?" He laughed and Dimitri snorted. I whipped my head around to glare at him and he shut up immediately. "Sorry Roza."

"Nah uh, you're still not out of the doghouse." I loosed my arms and stood up cocking them on my hips.

"Roza I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. I just thought that it would be common sense to th-"

"You better choose your words carefully buddy cause you can't take them back and I won't forget 'em." I cut a harsher glare to him. Of course I didn't mean it. It was just so funny playing with him, making him think I was really mad.

"Dude she's got you by the balls-"

"Shut up Ivan." I said without even turning around to face him.

"Roza I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Promise. I hate seeing you mad and knowing that I'm the one causing it." Aww well wasn't he just the sweetest.

I bit my lip to try and hold back the laughter. Damn this was just turning out to be a really good day.

"I wasn't ever mad. You're really sweet when trying to make it up to me." I was interrupted by yours truly.

"You mean you were just playing with me Roza?" I nodded yes. "Oh you are so going to pay." He said deviously. I squealed and ran behind Ivan for cover when he unfolded his tall form from the couch.

"Now now Dimitri, I might still be a little mad at you. Just a little." I said holding up my thumb and forefinger to indicate how small. Which was pretty much nonexistent.

"And what's that Roza?" Dimitri goaded.

"Well will you be my date for Lissa's Christmas party?" I pleaded. I was actually a bit scared at his form making its way to me. I know Dimitri would never hurt me but that didn't mean being a tease. And he had the audacity to start laughing at me.

"Of course I would love to be your date. Now stop hiding behind Ivan and come to me so I can give my beautiful girlfriend a kiss." My heart just melted a bit at girlfriend. I internally smiled. He said kiss. Kiss? Well count me in. I practically pounced on him.

"I would love to give my delicious boyfriend a kiss." So I did.

And it was absolutely perfect.

**A/N- So there it is. I know it's super long but think of it as a make-up present for waiting so long. Exactly 6607 words! And for readers of It Doesn't Always go According to Plan you might have to wait another week for an update. I am really sorry but life is so hectic when you have SIX tests in the same week. **

**Anyways thank you for reading and your continued support! Please please please review! I love reading them and knowing that I'm on the right track. Can we try for at least 5 reviews before the next update? **

**Disclaimers: Richelle Mead owns all VA material. Hunter Hayes owns the Wanted and Lady Antebellum owns the song Get To Me. I own nothing but the plot. **

**Thanks again for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously;_

"_Of course I would love to be your date. Now stop hiding behind Ivan and come to me so I can give my beautiful girlfriend a kiss." My heart just melted a bit at girlfriend. I internally smiled. He said kiss. Kiss? Well count me in. I practically pounced on him. _

"_I would love to give my delicious boyfriend a kiss." So I did._

_And it was absolutely perfect. _

When I left CruzerRecords I went home and packed an overnight bag to stay at Lissa's. Thank God when I rang the doorbell Chris didn't answer. I was greeted by Lissa who told me to put my stuff in my room- ya I had my own room. That's how often I stayed over- and freshen up for dinner.

At the table we all gathered around Christian's pot roast. I moaned at the sight and I think a little drool leaked out the side of my mouth.

"Hey Hathaway no one needs to see you salivating. Keep it in your mouth," Mason told me. I give him a pointed glare and he laughed out loud. I punched him in the arm. He yelled in slight pain.

"I was always better than you in combat classes. Thought you would have learned more after I left." I turned to Mia. "Didn't know you batted for the other team," She snickered and Mason protested.

"That yell you just produced was sound proof that you are a girl," I smiled and walked over to take my seat at the table between Lissa and Mia. "Awe Mason, you know I' m just playing with you right? Now let's chapters down. This food ain't gonna eat itself."

Everyone laughed out loud at this and I shrugged. Oh well, they all knew me and my food. We had a love- love relationship. By the time I finished putting food on my plate in was heaping over with roast, mashed potatoes, beans and stuffing.

I looked at everyone at the table in the eye. "No comments," I knew the nosy were itching to say something. I saw Chris's mouth open and close slightly and looked at Lissa who in turn gave Christian a glare that translated into shut up or you wouldn't be getting any. Man he was so whipped.

I moaned again at the deliciousness of the food. "Damn Chris you make a good roast. You'd make a great housewife while Lissa's out making the money." I moaned in delight and packed all the food on my plate down reaching for seconds.

"So Rose, I never found out who Dimitri is," Mason said to me with raised eyebrows letting the question hang. I shrugged. "Awe c'mon Rose. Don't be like that," He whined.

I looked away for a second and turned to Lissa. "Liss, I have that plus one you want me to bring to your party. I invited him today."

Lissa's eyebrows rose when I said him. Of course she wouldn't miss that. I prepared myself for a grilling by both Lissa and Mia. That reminded me, Mia still had one to go.

"Him?" Lissa asked not surprised at all. Hmm that's weird. I nodded.

"Who is he?" Mia prodded. I drank a gulp of water and stuffed some potatoes in my mouth while mumbling a 'Dimitri'.

"Um excuse me. I couldn't hear that with your mouth stuffed full. Hasn't you're mother ever told you it is rude to speak with your mouth full?" Christian piped in. I stared pointedly at him. "Could you please repeat yourself but this time with your mouth empty?" He smirked and the table laughed. I gave each of them the evil eye to effectively shut them up.

"Dimitri," I said a little louder and more clearly this time after I swallowed a mouthful. Mia awed and Lissa smiled broadly while Chris shook his head and looked down at his plate. My gaze moved over to Mason where a curious expression was written on that boyish face of his. We engaged in a staring contest and kept doing so until he raised one eyebrow in suspicion. I threw my hands down on the table in defeat.

"Alright Dimitri is my producer. Happy?"

"Very much so," Mason said and resumed eating.

Mia still looked at me with and intense level of scrutiny. "No he's not." She said. I swept my eyes over to her and she looked fixedly at me.

"Yes he is." I said stated. She shook her head and looked over at Lissa. They shared a look and nodded to each other. "What?" I asked them. Mason and Chris seemed as clueless as I did.

"He's more than your producer," I started to interrupt but Lissa held her hand up to finish. "When you came here after meeting Dimitri you had this starry look written all over your face and your eyes were glossed over like you were dreaming while awake."

"So?" I questioned. I hoped she wouldn't find out because I wanted to keep Dimitri and me a secret until we were further along.

"So," Mia continued where she left off. "You only get look when you've just had one of the best of days of your life and it's because of your significant other."

"How would you know?" I challenged, getting worried.

"Because it happens when I'm with Chris," Lissa beg. "And when Mia's with Mason." She it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked down suddenly not feeling like having my third helping. I don't even know why I was feeling like this. I should be feeling elated. I needed to think this over. And I needed a good night's rest. I excused myself from dinner and went up to my room taking a quick shower before climbing into bed.

The next morning I woke up early. Much earlier than everyone else would on a weekend. Since Lissa didn't have to go to work today that meant our routine weekend outings.

I decided to go for a run. To relieve myself of all the stress. From last night and everything else. My mind wandered back to Jesse. Damn, all my runs are leading to ex-boyfriends. My first serious boyfriend back in my sophomore year while I was still at St. Vladimir's. As you can tell, that didn't work out.

I used to think he was the hottest thing alive- well excluding me, of course- and all the girls- including me- wanted a chance to get to _know_ him. If you get my drift. Everybody knew he was a player. He was like Adrian. Oh, god. So back to Jesse. He was famous for going through girls like a gambler would go through poker chips.

Anyways I was one of the lucky ones to get asked out. I knew the consequences. A simple use and leave for maybe a couple of days. I had no idea the repercussions would hit me so hard when he dropped me. Thankfully we didn't go all the way and I was still a virgin.

That was about the time I started to get into music. I wrote my first ever song to warn girls about Jesse. I was going to sing it in the school fundraiser where we were holding sign-ups for the blood drive the closest hospital to us were having. But I chickened out because. I didn't think I would be good. Quite the opposite. And I also didn't want to like the heartbroken girl that fell into Jesse's trap. Which did happen but no one needed to know about. I had a reputation to maintain.

When I got back to the house I burst into the kitchen to get a glass of ice cold water while trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake anyone that was still sleeping. I drained to whole glass in seconds and went back for a refill and then shower when I heard loud measly knocking on the door.

Hurriedly I went to open it not wanting to disturb anyone. I pulled the oak door open and stumbled back closing it again when I saw who was at the door. He stuck his foot in the doorway to stop it from closing.

He yelled put in pain when I pushed on his foot harder and I stopped.

"Please Rose. I just want to talk." It was Adrian.

"No goodbye." I started to push the door close a bit more forcefully but he put his hands on the other side and pushed back just as hard.

"Please baby," He pleaded. It was barely nine in the morning and he was already drunk and slurring his words.

"No Adrian. I gave you a chance and you blew it for the second time." It was true. I had caught him sleeping with someone else before when I went on a girls' night too. I didn't get a chance to see the girl but I noticed her hair was raven black. I gave him a second chance after he 'explained' to me what happened. It had been very fishy and I had been reluctant to break up with him because I legitimately thought we had something strong, he loved me and it really was a onetime mistake. And how does he repay me? By going and cheat one me again. Looking back on it now in the moment it might have been the same girl. God I was so dense.

"I didn't mean too. It just happened," He tried to reason with me.

"Ya just like it happened before. I don't want to hear it. Goodbye Adrian."

"Baby-"

"Don't call me that." I said sharply. "I am not your' baby' now and I never will be again."

"But-"

"But nothing. I want you to leave now."

"I just want to see you Rose. I want to explain why I did what I did." He was getting really mad now and his words were slurring together more and more.

"No Adrian. I have had enough of your explanations. I am not going to listen to them now and I shouldn't have listened to them then." I held my ground. I was not going to submit rose him anymore. "And how did you know I was at Lissa's?"

"I didn't. I came to talk to her and convince her to let you talk to me." Adrian said.

"How dare you. You had no right. Get out of here now before I call the cops." I screamed the last part and when I was done I was panting. I was out of breath from that little rant and angry as Hades himself. I barely even heard the footsteps come down the stairs and arms pull me back. I was crying so much everything was all blurry to me.

But I recognized Christian as he pulled me to him and gave me a hug. I hugged him back with the same ferocity and cried into his chest. When I pulled back he asked me if I was okay. I told him I will be. Chris pushed me behind him and I saw Lissa standing at the foot of the stairs. Her sleeping mask was above her head and she was pulling her robe tighter around her. She held out her arms like a mother would to a hurt child, and I ran into them crying more as I did.

I heard pounding and looked up to see Mason running down the stairs with a messy bedhead and Mia in close pursuit. They took one look outside the door to see Adrian where he was arguing with Christian. Mia came over to Lissa and I and pulled all three of us into a group hug. Mason went over to the door to stand with Christian.

"I want you to get the fuck off my property now." Christian said in a cold calculating voice. "Or God help me I will kill you right here. And Mason here will gladly help me."

"No one messes with our sister and gets away with it. Leave now or I will get something sharp, stake it through your heart and twist it until I kill you in cold blood." Mason said. I've never heard his voice so menacing, so dark.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Who do you think you are?" Adrian goaded Mason. He held his arms out and shook his head at the two boys. "You're the reason I no longer have her."

"Ivashkov I am telling you once more. Get off my property or the police will do it for you."

"I ain't scared of your threats boy! Do you know who I am? Do you?" Adrian was yelling by now I was pretty sure the neighbors were getting an eyeful. Chris turned back to Lissa and nodded to her. Lissa loosed herself from me and went into the kitchen. I was sobbing uncontrollably and now hiccupping.

"Oh shut up, you little bitch. All you ever did was cry. Is that the only thing you're good for?" Adrian yelled to me. I turned in Mia's arms and saw Mason deliver a clean uppercut to Adrian's jaw. Adrian howled in pain and engaged Mason in a fistfight. Mason led them outside and they started rolling around in the dirt. I sobbed harder and Mia yelled at Mason to be careful. Christian tried to get in and break up the fight but Adrian pulled him in and tried to punch him to which Christian blocked.

I hiccupped more and made dry heaving noises. Mia called back to Lissa to get me a glass of water. Lissa quickly ran back out with a large glass and phone to her ear. I gulped the whole thing down and placed it on the table where all the keys and important documents were kept. My best guess is that Lissa was on the phone with the police.

I looked back to the three boys outside through the still open door. Mason and Chris had pinned Adrian and were breathing heavily and chests heaving. I smiled in relief that they were okay. Not Adrian of course. I couldn't care less if he got killed.

"Dimitri…" I whispered hoarsely to Mia who bobbed her head up and down quickly. She ran upstairs and grabbed my phone. I sat on the last stair, curled in a ball and leaning against the wall will Mia was on the phone with Dimitri. The whole call lasted about two minutes and Mia told me he would be coming over as soon as possible.

I heard sirens wail in the distance and cars pull up in the drive. Cops exited the cars and grabbed Adrian from Mason and Christian who tried to escape unsuccessfully during the brief exchange time. There were two cops getting information from the boys and two more who were each questioning Lissa and Mia. I sat huddled in my ball until Lissa walked over to me and coaxed me up and into her arms. She told the police that I would give my statement later because right now I was too traumatized to do anything. She helped me up the stairs and into bed. After tucking me in, she went back downstairs and left the door open.

A few minutes later I heard muffled voices then footsteps pounding up the stairs. Through my half opened blurry eyes I saw a dark, tall figure make its way to me. In my delusional state I screamed because I thought it was a murderer or a rapist. The figure ran to me and gathered me in his arms. I screeched and tried to fight him off. My eyes were shut closed and I had tears running down my face.

"Ssh Roza. It's me. You're safe." The voice said. I recognized that voice. I tuned my attention in onto the voice and tried to remember it while it murmured to me in a language I didn't know but was soothing like a balm applied to a wound. "Ssh Roza. I'll protect you. I'll always be here for you. Don't worry. You are safe and you are loved."

Those words pulled me back into reality and I sunk into his arms. Noticing the change in me, Dimitri loosened his hold on me a little bit but it was still a pretty tight hold. I reached up and stroked his face softly from the top of his forehead all the way to his jawline. Under and over his eyelids, through his hair and over his lips. His tongue darted out and licked my fingers. I laughed. A real throaty laugh.

"Comrade." That word was the only thing needed to be said. I felt the bed dip under his weight as he crawled in with me. I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." I whispered so quietly he almost wouldn't hear it. I was pretty sure it was the right time. Especially after I heard him say that I was loved. By him? I don't know. But I felt I should take a leap of faith and decide if I was right.

"I love you so much Roza. You don't know how much." I pulled my face out of his chest and touched my lips to his in where we engaged in a sweet passionate love filled kiss. I gave him two more quick pecks and rested my forehead onto his. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to say those words." I whispered to him.

"When I got the call from Mia this morning and when I heard her voice I immediately thought something was wrong since she was calling from your number. Her voice sounded all disheveled then she told me it was you and I rushed here as fast as I could. You don't know how scared and panicked I was. And in that moment I knew I loved you because I wouldn't be affected by the situation so much if I didn't care as much as I did for you."

I sighed in content and we whispered 'I love you' to each other every moment we got and snuck in a few stolen kisses. For what? I don't know because were certainly didn't have to hide our relationship and we _were_ in my room. Where it _was_ private. I recounted everything that happened before he came to him and watched as his face went from annoyed to mad to pissed to where it looked like he was out for murder.

When we went downstairs everyone was around the kitchen table having coffee. I went over to the machine and poured myself and Dimitri some after asking him. I finished both of ours off and hoped I didn't put too much or too little bit of anything into his. I made it how I liked mine. Which was black. I grabbed both of our cups and we joined everyone at the table. Instead of sitting in my own chair, I crawled onto Dimitri's lap and rested back against his chest. His arm instinctively came around my waist and held me securely to him like a seatbelt would.

I smiled at everyone. "Thank you guys. You don't know how much it means. I…I…" I got lost for words and stumbled over them.

"We know." Lissa said. Her hands were wrapped around her mug like she was trying to warm them with the heat of the drink and one of Chris's arms were on the back of her chair. Mia and Mason were in similar positions.

"Thank you. That's all I can say. Just thank you. I love you guys." And it was true; everyone I loved was here except Eddie and my parents. Speaking of parents, I should probably call them and tell them what happened. Same with Eddie but I figured I could do it in person since he would be here in two days. I didn't need to distract him from his exams cause knowing Eddie; he would skip his exams in a minute and drive down in a heartbeat to see if I was alright. He too was a brother I never had.

Mason gave me a heat warming and brotherly love smile. "We called your parents and let them know what happened." I gave him an alarmed look. If I knew Abe anything like I do, he would already be on a plane with my mother coming down to Alabama. I started to protest when Mason held his hand out. "Before you argue, I convinced them not to come down," I visibly sighed and felt the vibrations from Dimitri's laugh on my back. I playfully elbowed him.

"Yet," Mason finished which he said in a whisper. I almost didn't hear him.

"Oh man," I whined. Now I would have to deal with my parents. Not that they were bad. They've never liked Adrian so I would probably have to restrain Abe from killing Adrian.

"Don't get so whiny missy." Lissa said. "They're your parents and they only care for you." I started to interrupt but she held her hand out to stop whatever words that were going to come out of my mouth. "Now I know they haven't been there since you moved here but they're trying to change that." I humphed and crossed my arms. "And I may have invited them over for the Christmas party."

"Aw Liss, you did not," I groaned.

"They're your parents. And besides mom and dad have been wanting to see them again. Ever since Abe sold the law firm, dad's missed one of his best friends and business partners." Lissa said. "So there, it all works out."

I groaned one last time and this time everyone laughed.

Later that night after Dimitri and I had hung out, getting to know each other more. I decided I wanted to record some songs. So here we were in Guardian HQ, Dimitri and Ivan by the sound panel and me in the booth. I decided I wanted to tell Ivan about Adrian so I did. I considered him a really good friend and he considered me too. I had a feeling after a couple more weeks and some more bonding time, Ivan and I were going to become really close.

Dimitri asked me to sing the first song I've ever written and that's what I did. When I told him the back story about it he got visibly mad at that. I hated men who were the use and leave type and so did he. Apparently his father was like that with his mother. He abused her physically too. So when he was thirteen he decided it was enough and put an end to it, by beating his own father up.

Once again I felt that flow of music and the relaxation that came with it.

"_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I been where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life__  
Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life"_

I smiled and decided to sing another one. What the hell. It was a good stress reliever for me. I remember writing this one a long time ago. I chose to sing it in honor of everything that happened today.

"_Thought you'd change the weather  
Start a little storm  
Make a little rain  
But I'm gonna do one better hide the sun until you pray  
I'm a tornado looking for a soul to take  
_

_You're gonna see me coming by the selfish things that you did  
I'm gonna leave you guessin' how this funnel is gonna hit  
I'm a tornado looking for a man to break  
_

_Yeah, I'm gonna lift this house, spin it all around  
Toss it in the air and put it in the ground  
Make sure you're never found  
_

_Thought you'd take a swing  
Try another girl, try another night,  
But it's the pain that brings my force of nature back to life  
I'm a tornado more disturbed than an F5  
_

_Hey, I'm gonna lift this house, spin it all around  
Toss it in the air and put it in the ground  
I'm gonna lift this house, spin it all around  
Toss it in the air and put it in the ground  
Make sure you're never found, oh, yeah_

I'm gonna lift this house, spin it all around  
Toss it in the air and put it in the ground  
I'm gonna lift this house, spin it all around  
Toss it in the air and put it in the ground  
Make sure you're never found

_The winds are getting stronger  
And the sky is falling through  
And you ain't got much longer  
'Til the rage rips off the roof  
I'm a tornado... and I'm coming after you…_

_I'm gonna lift this house, spin it all around  
Toss it in the air and put it in the ground"_

I had two more on my list that I wanted to cross off. I had one that I wrote the night after I did my first recording. It was about was Dimitri meant to me. I knew even then that he made me feel safe and that what I named it.

"_Just like the fringe on my boots  
You move with every step I take  
You walk in front of me to make sure  
That I don't fall and break my own heart  
Cause with you I could never  
_

_Just like the leather on my saddle  
We get prettier with time  
Together in the weather  
Shiny on the other side  
Polished and changed for the better  
_

_With you I'm safe  
With you I'm safe  
_

_I follow you just like a shadow  
Only closer and  
If you get tied and bound  
I'll find a way to free your hands  
I'll wash them clean  
Of everything but me  
_

_Sometimes you might get thirsty  
So I'll catch the rain  
Just like the ice in your glass  
I'll rattle when you need a drink  
You'll never run dry of love or anything  
_

_I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you safe  
_

_I keep a locket on my neck that holds your face  
I'll spend forever making sure I can erase  
Every tear you ever thought about crying  
_

_You make me feel like I'm the only girl in the whole wide world  
I wanna hold you like a handful of diamonds and pearls  
That I guard with my life or die trying  
_

_I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you safe"_

I smiled at Dimitri only to see his own upturned lips saying hello back to me. I put one finger up to tell him that I had one song left. It was a song I wrote for Mia when she was trying to get Mason's attention. Ah, now I remember. Why was I ever going to grill her? I forget that she had told me a couple years back that Mia had a crush on Mason. And it went both ways. Though each was too scared to ruin their friendship if both parties didn't feel the same way. I am such a bad friend. How could I forget then _ask_ her about it? I had to apologize as soon as I got back to Lissa's. Well, nothing I can do about it now except sing.

"Rose? Are you alright?"

"Why would you ask such a stupid question Dimitri?"

"You were talking to yourself." He said bluntly. I must have voiced my thoughts.

"Well now you know where the inspiration for this song comes from." I said a bit sheepishly. He nodded. I began.

"_I'm so scared that the way that I feel is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand just makes me come unglued.  
It's such a contradiction  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction?  
Oh, the way I feel for you._

It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.

Just when I think I'm under control, I think I finally got a grip,  
Another friend tells me that my name is always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, it's so confusing,  
Yeah,I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
If your answer wasn't yes.

It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't,  
It's so complicated.

I hate it  
Cause I've waited so long for someone like you.  
What do I do?

Oh, Should I say it?  
Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated.

It's so complicated.  
It's so complicated."

And just like that I felt lighter and more airy. 

**A/N- Yay another chapter! Hoped I wrote all the drama with Adrian right. Hoped you liked all of it. **

**Review and tell me what you have to say. Either next chapter or in two will be the Christmas party! So that should be fun. **

**Disclaimers: Richelle Mead owns all VA material. Carrie Underwood owns 'Cowboy Casanova', Little Big Town owns 'Tornado' and Carolyn Dawn Johnson owns 'Complicated'. I own nothing but the plot.  
**

**To my guest reviewers;**

**peggy: Thanks for your review! And you will just have to wait and see what happens although I do agree with you very much.  
**

**My guest who was later identified as Zoey Martin: I'm glad you're happy that they finally got together. I wanted a build up sort of thing. Thanks a lot too for wishing me good luck! **

**Remember to review! 5 for the next chapter?**

**Thanks again for a reading and reviewing!**


	5. Christmas Party Part One

_Previously;_

_Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't._

_It's so complicated_

_It's so complicated._

_It's so complicated."_

_And just like that I felt lighter and more airy._

Lissa's party was soon coming up. Christmas in general. Dimitri and I have gotten so much closer over the past week. I've working day shifts at the club and recording at night. Sometimes though, Dimitri and I would be there alone and just talk about anything and everything. And when Ivan was with us we'd joke around having a good time exchanging stories about each other. My favourite so far was when Ivan and Dimitri had gone to a bar for Dimitri's eighteenth birthday to celebrate. Apparently he got so drunk he passed out and Ivan along with two other friends had to carry him home. By that time Dimitri had started to blush.

"No no…" Ivan was laughing so hard. "And Dimitri is your biggest mama's boy you will ever find walking this earth."

I looked at Dimitri for confirmation. I stared at him amusingly and laughed when he nodded in affirmation.

"So he here was in our arms slightly gaining back consciousness and mumbling incoherent things." The whole time Ivan talked it was super hard to understand because after every couple of words he kept cracking up himself.

"His mother comes out because she was waiting up for him. How sweet is that?" He looked at Dimitri whose cheeks darkened. "Anyways it was well after midnight when we plopped him onto the couch."

"You couldn't have at least taken me up to my bed?" Dimitri asked him curiously.

"Nah man. You're a heavy dude. Way too heavy for all of us." Dimitri looked at him, mocked hurt and mortification written on that chiseled face of his.

"Anyways his mother came overeat to him with some pain medication and a glass of water. He put one hand over his eyes to block the light and the other pushed his mother's offering hands away. Now Olena was getting annoyed with her son. Get ready for this."

Dimitri held on tighter to me and buried his face in my neck, dreading what was about to come next. I smiled waiting for Ivan. He did the whole relax my breathing hand thing that actors would do before they go on stage. Like Sharpay in High School Musical.

"Ok. So he says, 'No mama don't need that. I need a good fuck' and the look on his mother's face. Priceless. He didn't even remember anything in the morning which made it ten times better when he would get visibly annoyed when we shared cryptic jokes about last night."

I cracked up so much I fell on the floor laughing and so did Ivan. When I picked myself up, I held a hand to my stomach and used the other one to point to Dimitri. He rolled his eyes at me and I doubled over again laughing. I looked at Dimitri for help getting up but he just shook his head at me and said, "You yourself into this mess Roza, now get yourself out. I would gladly have helped you if the cause was not at my expense." Finishing with a smirk, he crossed his arms and I glared at him. Ivan crawled his way over to me and we helped each stand up once more.

Currently I was working. Ya, I had to go back. Stan gave me a couple- ok that was stretching it a bit- days off to get acquainted to my new life. Who knew he was so generous? I was working as a waitress now instead of tending to the bar because I swapped all my nights shifts for day ones. It wasn't as busy as it was in the nights but it was still busy enough that we had to have at least seven waitresses working. One of them was Meredith.

I met Meredith in senior year. We talked in class and stuff but we weren't really friends. More of someone who was there to help me pass the time. But when we both found out we worked at the same place, our acquaintanceship had turned into a more or less friendship. Today was busier than usual seeing as today was the Christmas Eve. We always had a special going on on the day before Christmas where families could enjoy this day and everything was marked down to half price.

When I had said Lissa's party was coming up, I meant it. It was tonight and I still hadn't gotten anything to wear. I was supposed to go last night and get a dress but it didn't work out as I was on the studio floor laughing my guts out with Ivan.

I was by the bar counter sitting on a stool and doodling on my pad while I was daydreaming. I shouldn't be taking any breaks because it was so busy but damn, my feet were hurting so much. Someone nudged my shoulder and I turned around to see it was Meredith.

"Table seven is specifically asking for you," she smiled apologetically at me and I groaned in frustration. I got up and walked over to the table that asked for me. Their menus were up covering their faces and I internally moaned again. Great, I was going to get a stuck up couple again.

But as I neared the table I saw fiery red hair poking out from the tops of the menu's and golden ringlets falling below. As quiet as I could I took a detour that would lead me to the back of the couple instead of in the front. I hoped these people were who I thought they were or what I was going to do would get me in some serious trouble. Especially if they _were_ a stuck up couple. Using my ninja skills I crept up behind them making no noise and swiped their menus from them whispering 'boo' in their ears when I put my head in between both of theirs.

Mia squealed and put her hand over her heart and Mason looked like he saw a ghost. I smiled and laughed but was careful to keep it under control or else I would have been on the floor.

I walked around so I was facing them and waved my hand in front of Mason's face to bring back his attention.

"Welcome to Shadowkissed. How may I help you?" I asked them the mandatory question and waited for their responses while giving them each their menus back. Mia smiled at me.

Right after the incident with Adrian and the police and then me later recording my song 'Complicated' I went home and the first thing I did was apologize to Mia. I had felt really horrible on the drive to Lissa's and hoped she would forgive. I bumped into her on the stairs and apologies started spewing from my mouth. She grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. People often did that when I started rambling. She was looking at me with confusion written all over her face. I explained why I was apologising and she laughed it off.

"Rose I wouldn't have expected you to remember. I first told you I liked Mason back in freshman year," she told me like it was no big deal. On the contrary, it was very big to me. I mean how could you forget the person your best friend was one hundred percent serious about?

She quickly forgave me after telling me there was nothing to forgive. Then she told me all the details. I oohed and awed at the appropriate times. We were completely fine. We always were according to her.

"I would like the curly fries," I looked at her. This was not the Mia I knew. She would never eat junk like that as she liked to call it. She was forever eating healthy with Lissa. They didn't know what they were missing out on. I guess my mouth had dropped open because she smirked at me and snapped trying to get my attention back. I quickly regained my composure but I still raised my eyebrows at her. "With a Caesar salad side. No dressing." And there it is. I wrote down her order and turned to Mason who had snapped out of his funk.

"The regular Rosie," I glared at him when he called me Rosie and he retaliated with a laugh. Mia slapped his arm. I wrote down his order too, which meant a large burger with a side of greasy fries and onion rings.

"Anything to drink?" I asked.

"Water for me and a beer for Mason?" Mia looked at him for confirmation and he nodded yes. I scribbled them both down and walked back to the kitchen pacing the order on the 'order wheel' for the chef.

We had _way_ more classy food like the kind you would find in a four star restaurant but only the 'stuck up' and 'snooty' people would order those. Everyone else just ordered the fast food or went to the bar where 'bar food' could be found.

I sat down waiting for their order and let my mind wander back to last night. Before Ivan had started telling jokes Dimitri and I had wrote a song together. It was a first for us and it was a duet. We were planning on singing it tonight at the party after Lissa had begged me to do some live entertainment. She had even offered to pay me. Of course I refused to the payment but I had agreed to singing. I had a couple lined up.

By the time I went home Dimitri and I had written two songs. We were still unsure which one we would sing tonight but we had rehearsed them both. One was an upbeat song that could be danced too and the other was slow and passionate. Depending on what the mood was going to be tonight would determine which song would be sung. I just hoped nothing would go wrong and we would have a perfect night.

Also my parents had gotten in from Turkey last night and they were currently at home. I was right. When Abe heard about Adrian from me, he was livid. So was my mom. It took me hours to calm them down. By the time I went to bed it was well past midnight.

My phone buzzed pulling me from my dazed state and I looked down seeing that I had gotten a text from Eddie. He had arrived two days earlier and was staying with Liss and Christian. Since they didn't have an extra spare bedroom I offered to give up my bedroom in their house for Eddie. It was the least I could do.

He wanted to meet up later today to catch up but I couldn't. I had to find my dress and get ready for the party. And by the time I got off from work I would have barely just enough time. I regretfully texted him back and told him I couldn't but we set up a time for tomorrow. I haven't seen Eddie since the beginning of the year when he came down for spring break. He was still in school. Eddie was going to become an FBI agent and he just took his last exam that would determine his fate. I could've seen him when I went up to Montana for summer break but he was away with his family in Italy or somewhere in Europe.

I still had two hours left to go. I wondered if I could get off early. I would have to talk to Stan. I hopped off my seat and went up to the counter after I heard the chef call out, "order for table seven". I grabbed the plates and balanced them both on my forearms and held the glasses in my hand. I had some wicked talent. I quickly made my way over to Mia and Mason. Resting their food and drink on the table I told them I would see them later and rushed over to Stan's office.

I knocked twice waiting for an answer. When a "come in" was called out I opened the door and walked inside.

"Hathaway, what can I do for you?" Stan asked me still looking down at a stack of papers. Ugh, I hated when I had to do the paperwork.

"I was wondering if I could get off a little early today."

He looked up at me and folded his hands on his desk. "Please?"

"Alright Hathaway. Only because it's Christmas Eve. Don't do this again." He said. I looked at him and sighed in relief. I would have time.

"Thank you." I turned and left closing the door behind me but stopping when I heard my name once more being called. I turned back to face Stan.

"How's the music going?" Ah, so Stan did care.

"Really great. Thanks again Stan for setting this up for me. You're the sole reason I have what I have now."

"No need to thank me. It's you that has the voice." I smiled at him. "When can I be expecting to hear you on the radio?"

Dimitri and I had actually talked a couple days ago about releasing some music before making an album. To get a feel of what people like from me. See how it would go. After New Year's we were planning on letting a few stations play my songs. We haven't decided which ones yet but Dimitri's really pushing for the one I sang when he first heard me.

"Soon enough. You'll be the first to know." He nodded and looked back down to his desk which I took as my cue to leave. "Merry Christmas Stan." I wished him, calling out behind me. I heard a "you too" before I closed his door finally and called Dimitri. The plan was for me to go over to his house first and then we would be going to Lissa's together since he was my date and I was his. This was also the first time I would be going to his house.

I decided to take a detour first and go downtown looking for my dress. I had actually found the perfect one on the Sunday after the whole 'Adrian fiasco' when Lissa, Mia and I had went shopping. They had yet to see it as they had been in a different store while I was making my way to the food court. I saw it in a storefront on display and it just called my name. Of course I went up to the window and put my hands on it like a little kid would on a toy store.

It was like it was made for me. It was also my favourite colour which was an added bonus. And it would make Dimitri drop to his knees.

I made my way over to the store and grabbed the last one off the hook and raced to the dressing room. I wanted to make sure that this was the dress for me although I had no doubts but I really wanted to see me in it. When one opened up I went inside and locked the door stripping down and sliding the dress over my head. It went down effortlessly and slid on like a glove.

I looked in the mirror and loved what I saw. A little vain of me but who cares. In this dress? I definitely had the right to be vain. It was a blood red chiffon strapless dress. It had a sweetheart neckline that wasn't too revealing but would show off the right amount of cleavage. The whole left side was covered in glittering diamonds and jewels which was sure to up the price but the dress was worth it. Even more would be the reaction of the one I loved. We hadn't gone all the way yet, we wanted to take things slow and let things happen of their own accord. It was floor length and a thigh high slit topped it off. It was the perfect evening gown.

I slipped it off careful to not get it caught on anything and put my own clothes back on. I exited from the dressing room and went up to pay for the dress. I was right. The jewels apparently did bring up the price. It was nearly eight hundred dollars but nothing that couldn't come out from the bank account Abe had set up for me. It was his way of repaying me for being absentee all those years mom and him had stuck me in the Academy. The account itself consisted of a couple hundred thousand and the few times I had checked the balance I had seen it go up. Abe was putting more money into the account. I made a mental note to talk to him about that tonight. After the party of course.

I made my way over my favourite shoe store. I got a new dress so I needed some new shoes to go with it. After almost an hour of deliberating between two sets of heels I picked the one that was silver with a strap running up vertically along my foot to my ankle where the strap met another one in a horizontal direction. It was all open so about ninety five percent of my foot was exposed. The strap once again had more diamonds running the length. I paid for them and rushed out of the mall. I already spent more time here than I was hoping too. I was glad that I asked Stan for the extra two hours off because that one hour I had just would have cut it. I spent more than double the intended time looking for my outfit.

I raced over to Dimitri's house and parked in the driveway. It was small and looked perfect. I grabbed the bag that held my dress which was hung on a hanger and my shoes. I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. When the door opened I was not greeted by Dimitri but instead Ivan.

"Rose, hey!" Ivan said cheerily.

"Hey Ivan. Dimitri home?"

"Nah he went out to get something. Said he be back in an hour-" Ivan pulled out his phone to look at the time. "Which is up in five minutes. He said to invite you in if you're here before him. So come on in." he swept his arm out for me to enter. "Welcome to Casa a la Dimitri. Make yourself at home." He himself after he finished that walked back to the family room and sprawled out on the couch watching Jersey Shore.

I put my stuff down in the front room on an armchair and went into the kitchen, which let me tell you beat me by far, to get myself a glass of whatever was in Dimitri's fridge. His kitchen would put every chef's kitchen to shame. Stainless steel appliances, modern blue and green tiled backsplash, quartz countertops, large island and deep sink. The only thing that didn't fit was all the pictures and drawings on the fridge. Which must have been done by his niece and nephew.

I went into the hallway and saw a plethora of pictures everywhere. On the wall, in frames on the tables, even in the drawers. There weren't very many of him. The ones that had him in it were with, Ivan and some other guys I didn't recognize. Some were with his family but most of them were his family itself. There was some of his nephew Paul, who was the spitting image of Dimitri. Some with his niece Zoya. There were a lot of his sisters – who bore and uncanny resemblance to him- and mother and grandmother.

I found one that was one of him solely and ran my fingers over it. It looked like it wasn't taken too long ago. Dimitri was smiling broadly, all of his pearly whites showing. His eyes even crinkled and he looked as if he was caught in mid laugh. I felt myself getting sucked into his eyes the most thought. So mesmerizing.

I jumped when I felt a pair of warm lips touch the arch of my neck and strong arms wrap around my waist. I sunk back into his embrace and sighed contentedly.

"Hello milaya moya."

I turned in his arms and looked at him funny not knowing what those words meant. He must have caught my meaning behind my look because he told me.

"It means my sweet."

"Well hello to you to my handsome," I whispered in his ea. He shuddered and I continued letting my voice and breath flow over and send chills down his back. His arms tightened their hold on me and I continued. "Ready for Lissa's party"

He nodded unable of speech after my little performance. I wiggled out of his arms and he grunted out of annoyance. I picked up the picture of him, the same one I had run my fingers over, and held it up.

"Mind if I keep this comrade?" He nodded again and cleared his throat.

"Of course Roza."

I smiled and hugged him quickly and turned back to the front of the house where I left my dress and shoes. Dimitri followed.

The grandfather clock rang signaling the start of another hour. I looked up and saw that I only had three hours left to go before we had to be at Lissa's. I picked up the bag my dress was in and turned to face Dimitri.

"Where can I get ready?"

He looked lost in thought for a moment then gave me an answer. "Well the only extra room I have available is my guest room which is crowded with Vika's junk. I guess you'll have to use my room."

"Well comrade I have absolutely no objections to that." I said with a wink. He gulped and took my free hand. Leading me upstairs he stopped at a room with double doors on the end of the half circle hall. He opened them up and I walked in amazed at the sight I saw.

The decor was all man. Wood everywhere. Dark almost black hardwood floors. A large king sized bed with a wooden headboard with a black bedspread and gray pillowcases which looked like they were made out of silk. Which I found out they were when I went over to the bed and felt them to satisfy my curious mind. A huge window from ceiling to floor was over to the left of the bed and covered in gray and black drapes. Over to the other side I saw frosted glass doors.

I looked behind me. Dimitri wasn't there. I could snoop. Checking down the hallway once more I went over to the frosted glass and opened them, mouth dropping down at the ensuite I saw.

A large shower with a rain head shower was situated to the far left corner of the room and a large Jacuzzi style tub was in the middle on a step, so it was higher than floor level. On one side of the room, a counter ran from side to side with two bowl style sinks. The counter was wood too. Behind a smaller wall on the opposite wall to the shower was a toilet with a button flush.

Contemporary. I sighed in contentment and spun in a circle feeling like a little girl. But I spun out of control and almost landed face first if I hadn't been caught.

"Enjoying yourself milaya?" I let out a squeal at the suddenness and the closeness of Dimitri. Damn he was like a ninja. Always sneaking up on me.

"Umm…" I stumbled around for words and he let out a dark low chuckle.

"I left a towel for you on the counter. You can take a shower or bath if you want. I'll leave you to get ready." He looked at me with this expression on his face which I knew meant he had a question for me. I made the universal hand sign for him to get on with it. "It'll never come to me why women take so long to get ready." I smiled then smirked. He had no idea what was coming.

"Well maybe it'll come to you when I finish. Now go." I shooed him away. "And close _all_ doors behind you. No peeking."

He held his hands up at me after I kept tapping my foot with my hands on my hips. "Okay I'm leaving. Yell if you need anything. Love you Roza." He backed up.

"Love you too." I said and turned around facing the tub. Man, I would love to soak in that. Especially with the water _and_ air jets. But alas, I don't have any time. My mind made up, I walked over to the shower dropping articles of clothing as I neared the fully see through glass cubicle. I wondered if it would fog up as the water got hotter and steam started escaping. As I was only in my bra and panties I remembered my toiletry and overnight bag. I cursed loudly and heard the door opening in a rush.

I turned around to face Dimitri's wide eyed face and a blush on my cheeks started to form. So did one on his. I started to make a move to cover myself with my arms but in three long and quick strides he was in front of me, removing my arms and replacing them at my sides.

"Never ever hide from me, my precious Roza. You are so _so_ beautiful." My eyes were smoldering and mouth opened a bit. He was regarding me with such an intense glare- not in the bad way- that made me seem like I was and would ever be the only girl in his world. He made me feel beautiful and wanted.

I reached up and hooked my arms around his neck and pulled his head down so my lips were only a hair's breath away from his. "I love you so much more than I could ever have imagined." And with that, we met in the most fiercest but passionate kiss ever. With our lips gliding over each other, our tongues met in a battle for dominance. While engaged in our tango I managed to break through and I tasted him. The sweetest of tastes I have ever laid on my taste buds.

His fingers ghosted over my bare torso and I shuddered under his tough. I knotted my fingers in his silky brown locks and tugged gently. Our legs tangled together in a pattern that went my leg, his leg, my leg and finally his leg. With his hands _slowly_ moving upwards and around to my bra's hook, I almost lost control. He teased my skin and moved his lips over to my forehead running them down the side of my face, over my cheek and across my jaw, down my throat and shoulder, then up again and finally burying his head in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily. His hands rested on my lower back and pulled me impossibly closer. My hands still remained in his hair.

"Wow." I said breaking the comfortable silence. "That was amazing." Dimitri chuckled and nodded in agreement. It made my neck tickle a bit. I pulled back just a bit and looked in his eyes. I gave him a quick peck and untangled myself from his arms and legs. I moved towards the shower but stopped at the door looking behind me.

"Would you be a dear and go get my toiletry and overnight bag from my trunk. I hardly think I'm in any position to be going to my car." He growled and I winked at him.

"You're mine. And don't you forget it." He ground out with a hint of playfulness.

"Well, well comrade. Is that possessiveness I detect?" I shook my head playfully at him still facing away from him. "You can have me any day. Leave the bags on the bed will you? Love ya."

I washed my hair deciding on blow drying it out and leaving it in my natural waves. The way Dimitri liked it. When I finished, I wrapped a towel around my body and another one around my head, drying my hair a bit. I walked out into the bedroom and saw my bags on Dimitri's bed.

The whole reason I had started carrying around these bags was when I first caught Adrian cheating the first time. I raced to Lissa's without packing any extra clothes or my rational mind. Since that first night I've never gone anywhere without an emergency bag in case I needed a quick escape.

The bag had everything in it. Underwear and even pajamas. I had a black strapless bra and panty set, and a nude and white pair. I had a couple of swimsuits too.

I settled on the black strapless and lacy set. I quickly pulled them on and shook out my hair pulling out my blow dryer and going to stand in front of the mirror. Which was in the walk in closet. That by itself was huge. I swear it could've been a bedroom. And it wasn't like every inch of it was covered with clothes and shoes and stuff. About thirty percent of it was empty.

The mirror took up one entire wall and stretched from side to side and top to bottom. I stood in front of it and found a close outlet to plug the cord of the blow dryer in. When I was done, my hair was fluffy and was packed with lots of volume and of course my waves that looked professionally styled. I swept my hair to one side and left the closet unplugging the hair dryer.

My phone started ringing and I saw it was Lissa. I picked up and prepared to hear a fully planned out speech of me not being there late and trying to be on time. She was even probably calling to remind that I needed to start getting ready now if I ever wanted to be at her place on time.

"Hey Liss, what's up?" I held the phone between my shoulder and ear while I pulled my dress out of the bag and off the hanger.

"Rose!" She said my name in relief. "I was just calling to remi-"

"To remind me to start getting ready if I want to be at your house on time?" I finished her with a snort. "Relax Lissa. I wouldn't mess this up for you. I've already finished my hair. I promise I wouldn't be late and with Dimitri, well it won't happen. He's Mr. On Time."

"Oh, okay then. You're still singing?"

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"Good. Then I guess I'll be seeing you in an hour and a half."

"Yep. Gotta go get finished Liss. See you soon." I hung up the phone as soon as I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I know it was silly of me to ask, but I had to make sure. And besides I wanted to stay hidden. If it was Dimitri and he saw me with my current attire, I'm afraid we would never get to that Christmas party.

"Dimitri." I heard from the other side.

"Okay you can come in." I heard the door knob turn. "Wait," the door stopped moving and stayed still. "Cover your eyes. It's still a surprise."

The door resumed opening and I bit my lip waiting for him to come in with hopefully _closed_ eyes. He did and with his hand over his eyes. I walked up behind him and placed my petite hands on his broad shoulders ready to guide him where he wanted to go.

"Roza, I know my bedroom. I don't need a guide." I pouted and started to remove my hands. "But, it's always nice." I could hear the smile in his voice and I put back my hands ready to comply with what he wanted.

"To the washroom my sweet." I gave him a push and propelled him to the washroom. I spun him around quickly and gave him a quick peck but before he could deepen it or wind his arms around my waist I pushed him backwards and closed the door, locking it.

"Roza…" I heard him mutter in frustration.

I went back towards the bed and pulled out my make-up. I took out my oh so convenient stand up mirror and uncapped the stainless and stay on blood red lipstick colouring my lips in. using my lip pen, I chose the matching colour and outlined the heart shaped lips on my face. Finally I finished with a bit of a top gloss coat. I pooped them and dabbed with a tissue making sure they were perfect.

I decided to go natural with my eye makeup and chose a super light brown shade with an even lighter shade to do a smoky eye. A little bit of mascara completed my make-up. I chose not to put any toner or foundation since my skin was already clear and it would just make my face feel all cake-y in a couple hours.

Now time for the dress. This part excited me the most. I heard the squeak and turn of taps and no more falling water indicating Dimitri was done having his shower. I rushed over to the door and slid an armchair underneath the knob. Hopefully that would prevent him from coming out. I wanted to be done completely before he saw me.

Pushing and shoving followed by a "Let me out Roza. Not funny. I have to get dressed and I'm freezing."

After a couple of seconds of me snickering the door burst open and I marveled at Dimitri's strength. And his beautiful naked glory. He was, unfortunately, cover from the waist below in a towel. But his chest made up for it.

"Close your eyes!" I screamed at him and turned around lightning fast.

"I didn't see anything! I swear Roza." He pleaded with me.

"Okay, I believe you. Just go and get dressed. And tell me when you're out of sight."

After a few moments I heard another door close and Dimitri yell out that he's locked in the closet and out of sight. I breathed out and went back to my dress which I then promptly slid over my head and onto my body.

"Damn." I cursed a bit too loudly because I heard Dimitri ask if I was alright. "I'm okay. Just a clothing malfunction. Go back to doing whatever it is guys do before a party."

I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at my butt. I had panty lines. There was only one solution for this and it was extremely risky especially with a slit up my thigh that was so high. I hitched up the dress careful not to get any wrinkles and yanked off my underwear.

I was going commando tonight.

I looked back in the mirror. Alright, that's better, Little Rose said. I liked what I saw too. My curves were hugged by the chiffon-y material and my chest was accentuated nicely. The top of the slit just came low enough to hide my commando status. Fluffing out my hair once more and sweeping it to my right shoulder I was out the door and into the bedroom.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out the diamond earrings Lissa gave me for my birthday last year. They were the long kind and dangled to about mid throat. I chose to leave my neck bare. I stood up from my crouched position and came face to face with Dimitri.

My eyes started down at his feet where his feet were covered in black socks. My eyes then travelled up his legs which were covered by black slacks and up his torso, clothed in a crisp white button down shirt tucked into his pants. A suit jacket went over and an unloosed tie hung around his neck. In his hands carried shiny glossed and freshly polished dress shoes. His hair was out of its usual ponytail and flowing around his face. When my eyes wandered to his face. I knew I was right in choice of clothing and the effect it would have.

Dimitri's eyes were as wide as saucers and jaw dropped so his mouth was open in a perfect 'o'. I smirked and sashayed over to him. I hooked my leg- the one with the slit- on his waist. I trailed my fingers seductively over his chest and laced that arm around his neck. Using my other hand, I pushed his jaw up so his mouth was closed and said, "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

"So?" I asked him smiling. I found it funny when his mouth opened and closed a few times standstill no speech came out. I decided to further his temporary speech impairment and give him a long passionate kiss to his lips. Dimitri responded eagerly and soon we were engaged in battle for dominance. But before it would be taken any farther I pulled away not warning to ruin my lipstick too much. I laughed at Dimitri's reddish lips, stained from my lips. I rubbed my own lips together and felt none of the top gloss.

Pointing to Dimitri's lips I said, "You might want to go wash that off." He rubbed his fingers to his lips and brought them to his face inspecting his now red fingers. I laughed and unhooked my leg walking back over to my kit to reapply the top coat to my lips. I also decided to spray on a dab of perfume that Adrian had given me when we were together. I wanted to get rid of other with everything else of his I got rid of but I couldn't bear to part with it. _Amor Amor _was the name of it. One day in senior year while he was trying to get my attention I saw him lingering by the track that I had just finished running on. He gave me this whole lesson on personal hygiene and then sent me a box filled with all kinds of perfume.

Dimitri exited the washroom and I went over to meet him, ready to help with his tie. I put my hands on his neck ready to show off my tie knotting skills but before I pulled the first knot he interrupted me.

"Wait," He said. I looked at him warily, wondering what he wanted. He removed my hands and loosened what I had done. Then completely took of his tie and I stood there dumbstruck. He kissed my cheek and walked in the direction of his closet. He strode out with a crimson tie replacing the black one he had on earlier. The same shade to match my dress.

"That's way better. Don't you agree Roza?" I giggled and efficiently and quickly tied his tie. We walked downstairs hand in hand where Ivan was waiting with a professional camera. I groaned and Dimitri chuckled. I slapped him jokingly. "C'mon Roza, it'll be our first picture." I sighed realizing he was right and went over to slip my shoes on. Dimitri met me at the door where Ivan fixed us both in a pose so he could take a picture.

"I didn't know you did photography too." I said.

"Honey, there's _many_ things you don't know about me." Ivan told me finishing with a wink. I laughed.

I was in front of Dimitri with his arms around my waist. My head was tucked into his chest and his was resting on the crown of my head. I turned a little into him and placed the hand closest to my body on his chest and the other on one of Dimitri's arms. We both smiled and Ivan pressed the button, a flash of light emitting from the lens.

"One more," I said to Ivan then turned a little bit so my lips ere pressed flush against Dimitri's. Ivan shuffled over to the side a bit so he could take the picture. After I heard a click I waited a couple seconds then pulled back.

"Man ain't that the cutest thing ever," He said looking at the camera roll.

"Can I see?" I asked him hopefully.

"Nah nah. I'll go get this developed and you'll see then. You lovebirds go ahead and get on the road to your party. You're already two minutes late."

"Shit." I practically threw open the door and pulled Dimitri behind me. I pounded on the passenger side to his truck- we decided to take _that_ automobile tonight- until he pressed the button on his keys that opened the door.

"Relax Roza. We're on time."

"No we're not! Lissa's going to freakin' kill me! I promised I would be the first one there. Dimitri…I don't wanna die tonight!" I whined towards him. I even held one of his hands in both of mine and shook them.

He laughed and I shot him a death glare. He held up his free hand in a surrender motion. "Relax…"

"Don't tell me to relax!" I cut him another look. He placed his hand on my cheek and I involuntarily leaned into his touch and nuzzled my cheek into his hand.

"I set my clocks back half an hour."

I ohhed and the realization dawned on me. I wasn't going to die tonight. Dimitri was just the best, thinking of me and my lateness. What can I say though? It's a chronic disease I have to live with for the rest of my life. Oh well, what can you do?

"Okay?" I nodded and pointed to wheel to signal to Dimitri to start driving. The engine roared to life and I tuned the radio into a local country station. It was on commercial now.

We were driving for only ten minutes so far and I was boiling which was not good for my hair. So instead of rolling down the window which would also be bad I put on the air conditioning and my hand brushed another button by accident. It was one to change the channel, and this one wasn't advertising commercials. I instantly recognized the song and started singing along.

"_Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you Baby  
You Baby_

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you Baby_

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singin'  
I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Oh bring my baby to me_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm askin' for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you Baby  
You Baby  
You Baby  
You"_

I looked at Dimitri and grabbed his hand smiling at him trying to convey all the love I felt for him through the smile and touch. "I love you. Remember that." I said.

"And I you Roza. Forever and for always." He said taking his eyes off the road for a second to look me in the eyes and tell me. Next thing I knew, we were sitting in Lissa's driveway. And then walking up the steps together, hand in hand and me ringing the doorbell.

Chris answered the door. "Wow Sparky, never knew you clean up so good." I gave him an exaggerated wink and hugged him. "Merry Christmas big bro." I started calling him Sparky a couple days ago when he started a small kitchen fire. It was really hilarious. His apron- apron?- was covered in flames and when he finally noticed after me pointing to the piece of cloth on him he screamed like a girl and ripped the apron off and threw it in the sink. I was rolling on the floor laughing.

He hugged me back and told me merry Christmas too. "Lissa's in the kitchen finishing last minute plating decorations."

"Thanks. Oh hey Chris?" he turned my way. "You remember Dimitri?" he nodded. "Now go do your brotherly duty." I told him hoping he would get my meaning. I didn't want Dimitri following me around. Don't get me wrong. I loved it and loved him but I needed some girl time with Lissa.

I walked over to the stairs. "Mia, stop sucking face with Mason and get your butts down here. You too Eddie." I yelled up them. I rubbed my hands together like I was brushing off imaginary dust.

"Looks delicious." I said sitting on a bar stool reaching for a deviled egg only to hand my hand slapped away by Lissa's long and graceful fingers. "Ow." I said rubbing my fingers.

"You'll get them later. Now stand up so I can see your dress." I stood up and struck a pose. Lissa squealed and jumped up and down clapping her hands. "I love it!"

I laughed and she grabbed my shoulders making me jump up and down with her like we used to do while we were in school. I laughed and she did too. We both collapsed on each other, hugging the other for support.

"It's beautiful Rose. How did Dimitri take it?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Lissa went back to her appetizers and I went back to my seat before I answered her.

"It was priceless. You should have seen his face." I scrunched my face up. "I wish I took a picture."

"I'm sure I can imagine what his face looks like. If it looked anything like Chris's after I finished getting dressed then-" Lissa's dress was pale green and complimented her eyes really well. It came about to the middle of her thigh and had thin straps with cut-outs along her sides and around her back. Her hair was in consisted of many tiny braids and perfect ringlets that were pinned up.

I cut her off. "I do not want to hear about you and Christian. Sorry but that's something I have experienced more than times than I've ever wanted too. And that number would be zero." Time and time over again I have walked in on Christian and Lissa having sex. It's not my fault that they do it in the most trafficated places.

I mean who does it behind their best friend's laundry machine when she's _doing_ the laundry. I heard noises in the laundry room and thought it might be a mouse or something but when I went to check it out, all I saw was Christian's pasty ass.

"I'm sorry but I know where that conversation is leading." I told her with a knowing look.

Mia chose that moment to make her presence known. She walked in wearing a light blue dress that hugged her perfectly, was strapless and floor length. Along her right side, diamonds and jewels were encrusted growing sparser as the design went down. She had decided to leave her hair down in its natural waves and she looked really pretty.

I got up ready to walk over to her when the doorbell rang again. Lissa shouted for Sparky to get it and it heard the all too familiar voice that held traces of a thick Scottish accent. I went up to the door, hugging my mother who was beautifully dressed in a black floor length evening gown and my father who was dressed eccentrically as always. Tonight he wore a lime green suit with a red handkerchief and red cufflinks with a red scarf tucked inside his jacket. I always wondered if he never felt hot in his suits.

Shortly after my parents came Lissa's with Jill, her half-sister and her Uncle Victor and his daughter Natalie. All that was left was Christian's cousin and her boyfriend. Rhea said Andre would be coming after dinner with his girlfriend since she had to go over to her parents. As the clock neared half past seven and they still didn't show up, we all decided to go ahead and have dinner without them.

I was thankful for that because my stomach had started making noises and all the guys were giving me some weird noises. Christian had added an extension to the dinner table which now sat fourteen from the previous eight. I sat next to Dimitri of course and with Eddie to my left. Liss sat in front of me and Chris sat next to her. Each of our father's took each head of the table with their wives' besides them. Jill was sitting beside Eddie and they were exchanging words animatedly. They would be perfect for each other. I hoped they realized it before the night ended and they each went their separate ways. A lot of conversations were spread across dinner; rarely did we have a group conversation.

I was planning on revealing the big news- that I had gotten signed- after dinner when Dimitri and I were going to perform. I think we were all surprised when the doorbell rang. All talk had ceased and everyone stared expectantly at the door like they were waiting for it to open. No one looked like they were about to get up and answer it so I got up and walked over opening the large door. I was shocked to see who it was.

**A/N- And there is the first part of the Christmas party. After getting a half and half decisions I decided to post the first half of the chapter. And because I wanted to give you guys something. I hoped you liked it!**

**Disclaimers: Richelle Mead any VA material used, Lady Antebellum owns that version of All I Want For Christmas Is You and I own nothing but the plot. **

**Loved reading the reviews. They made my day! Can we try for at least 7 before the next update? I would really appreciate reading some to take my mind of a huge astronomy test I have coming up. I hate astronomy. **

**Til next time. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Christmas Party Part Two

**Quick AN- Later, during the song, **_italics are Rose singing, _normal is Dimitri singing, **and bold is them both. Hope you like!**

_Previously;_

_I think we were all surprised when the doorbell rang. All talk had ceased and everyone stared expectantly at the door like they were waiting for it to open. No one looked like they were about to get up and answer it so I got up and walked over opening the large door. I was shocked to see who it was. _

* * *

The girl with raven hair and a scar on her cheek was standing behind a man I knew all too well. I think I must have let out a small scream because the next thing I knew, Dimitri was by my side ushering me in his arms.

The raven haired girl stepped forwards and looked around the room, eyes locking on the icy blue ones that matched her. "Christian!" she squealed and launched herself into his arms. Christian looked frozen and it took him a few minutes before he put his arms around her waist almost robotically.

"Tasha." Christian said her name and I felt as if I've heard it before. I looked up at Dimitri to be met with a haunted look in his eyes. I turned back to Tasha. I pushed Dimitri's arms away from me and walked over to her. I stood behind her with my arms crossed waiting for her to release Christian and notice me.

She finally let go- geez you would have thought she was hugging her _boyfriend_ and not her cousin with the amount and kind of 'affection' she was showing him- and turned to face me.

"Who are you?" she demanded with her eyebrows raised and her body mimicking the same position as mine.

"The girl whose boyfriend cheated on her with _you_," I sneered the last word like it was a disease I was avoiding. "And your worst fucking nightmare." With that I slapped her so hard I'm pretty sure I knocked a few teeth loose.

"You bitch!" she yelled at me clutching her now reddened cheek. With her free hand she took a swing at me which I easily deflected and pinned it behind her back. I was fuming now. She was one of the reasons that caused me so much pain. The reason my heart was mending which it shouldn't be. It should have even been broken in the first place. Not that I wasn't thankful for the way in which I found Dimitri, though I wish I didn't have to experience that kind of pain.

I twisted her arm even harder and she screamed out in pain. Off to the side I saw Adrian trying to get to his slut but my father and Eddie standing in front of him. I was so blind with rage that everything was all blurry around me except for my target: Tasha.

Or maybe that was just the tears that threatened to spill over. I felt strong arms grab me from the back and pull me off of the whore. I let go of her, already locked on my next target. I pushed past both Eddie and my father and got to Adrian.

I slapped him repeatedly on both cheeks until his whole face was crimson red and almost at the point of skin breaking and bleeding. I jabbed him in the stomach and he doubled over falling on the floor clutching his stomach and moaning in pain.

"How dare you! How dare you show up here and you _knew_ I was going to be here!" Adrian was incoherent at the moment so all the words that came out his mouth sounded like moans, groans and grunts. Tasha fell on the floor beside him holding his head in her hands and crying.

"Roza." I heard my name being called softly. Cooing me. "Roza." This time a bit more forcefully but I still advanced towards the both of them lying on the floor.

I raised my foot, preparing a kick when my name was yelled and I was picked up and cradling into a strong chest. I wiped my eyes clearing any tears that fell. I stilled, hoping me would notice the change in me and put me down. It worked and as soon as my feet were planted firmly on the floor I ran back to Tasha slapping her once before I was picked up again and hauled off to a different room.

When I was free from the sight of people except Dimitri I broke down and he wrapped his arms around me. "Ssh Roza. I'm here. You're safe. Let go of all the anger."

I focused on his words and slowly cleared my body of the rage that was starting to build up again. I breathed deep in and out. I clenched my fists a bit and then flattened my hands on Dimitri's chest rubbing circles over where his heart is. He caught my hands in one of his and placed his lips close to my ear whispering, "Right here is the location of the heart that you own."

"I love you Dimitri." I gave him what was meant to be a short and sweet peck soon turned into a long hard passion filled tango. The feel of his lips sliding over mine was one of thickest feelings in the world and I wish it never ended. But unfortunately for me, Dimitri pulled back way sooner than wanted.

"Love you too Roza." He gave me a chaste- and chaste it was- kiss and we walked back into the foyer hand in hand. Tasha and Adrian were now off the floor and Tasha was currently in a one sided conversation with Christian who looked like he wanted to floor to swallow him up. Lissa and Adrian were nowhere in sight so my best guess is that she was fixing him up. Lissa couldn't stand not to help anyone no matter how much wrong doing they did.

I cleared my throat to make known of our presence. All eyes turned to look at us. Tasha's though zeroed in on Dimitri.

"Dimka!" She squealed launching herself at him. He discreetly sidestepped and wrapped his around around my waist. Tasha ended up taking his previously occupied spot with her arms wide open like she was expecting a hug. Dimitri just tightened his grip on me and I giggled a little. Tasha shot me a glare and I gave her one back.

"Natasha." Dimitri said curtly with a nod. He shied as much as he could without looking obvious away from her and in the process moving me. It seemed like he didn't want anything to do with her and I didn't blame him.

"Oh don't you Natasha me!" She said with a wave of her hand and a shrill of what you would call a laugh. "Don't you remember the good old times?"

"There were none after you and Rolan." Dimitri said icily.

"Oh Dimitri, why'd you have to being that up? You're ruining the night."

"I'm ruining the night? No I think the night just ended when you showed up!" Dimitri yelled at her. I could feel him shaking with rage behind me. I put my hand on his arm in an attempt that the touch would placate him. It didn't help that much but it got him to stop his clenching of his hands. Now it was my turn to calm him like he did to for me earlier.

"Ssh Dimitri. Listen to my voice." I said pulling his face down so I could look him in the eyes. "Find something to focus on and let go of all this negative energy."

I felt him relax under my touch and he buried his head in my neck breathing in deeply running his fingers through hair.

I looked up and saw Lissa and Adrian had joined us. Looks like they saw the last part of our conversation because Lissa was smiling broadly clearly happy for Dimitri and I's relationship. Adrian on the other hand held a blank look but fire burned in his eyes which I identified as jealousy. In which case he had no reason to because he was the one who cheated, the one who wasn't happy with what we had.

I smiled back at Liss and then surveyed the whole room who had similar expressions to hers, except my mother and father who wore quizzical looks on their faces. Both of them had a little fire burning in their eyes, still leftover when Adrian had shown up. Tasha also held that jealous fire in her eyes but it was obviously written on her face unlike Adrian. That mixed in with some rage and a little bit of embarrassment.

I quickly understood what my parents wanted to know. I mouthed a 'later' to them and rubbed soothing circles in my lover's back murmuring a quick okay. Once that matter was settled and Dimitri resumed his place by my side I turned back to the room.

"Shall we continue our dinner?" I asked and on cue my stomach grumbled. Everyone laughed and I heard murmurs of yes. "Well let's get going!" I said waving my hand over my head. Everyone resumed their original spot and Adrian and Tasha took the two that were empty which were planned for Andre and his girlfriend.

My food was a little cold from all the waiting but hey, it was food. Who was I to complain? The table was quiet except for the occupational clatter of silverware hitting dinnerware. Well let's make this fun, I thought, Little Rose coming out to play.

I held my fork up like I was going to take a bite of the wonderful roast Chris had prepared and rested my elbows on the table getting comfortable. It wasn't proper etiquette and I knew it but whatever.

Turning to Adrian I asked him, "So how long have you two been seeing each other?" I said motioning between him and Tasha using my fork. I felt everybody's stares on me but I was focused on Adrian and Adrian alone.

He coughed awkwardly. "That's including the first time." I finished raising an eyebrow knowingly. Only Liss, Mia and Dimitri knew about him cheating the first time.

"Yes Adrian, please tell us. We would just _love _to know." Mia said adding in, glaring at him imploringly.

"Ever since," he mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Lissa said.

He repeated it. "What a momentous occasion! We are not lucky to have only _one _whore but a man whore as well." I said sarcastically batting my eyelashes at both of them.

Tasha dropped her fork and daintily dabbled at the corners of her mouth. She pushed back her chair and got up pulling the skin tight low cut dress down with her. The outfit screamed prostitute with her junk spilling out- if you could call it that- and the bottom barely covering her ass.

"C'mon Adrian I think we've overstayed our welcome-"

I interrupted Tasha. "Overstayed your welcome? You can't overstay something you weren't welcome to in the first place!" I yelled at her.

She leaned across the table until she was eye level with me. She pointed a finger in my face and I smacked it away. "Don't touch me you slut." She sneered at me.

"Oh I'm the slut? I don't sleep with other girls' boyfriends. I think you need to look in the mirror honey. Or get a dictionary because the proper definition of _slut _is in front of me with her chest spilling into my face and dress riding up her ass." I said back to her leaning over the table so I was equally in her face.

"Leave please Tasha." Christian spoke up. She looked at him with fake tears in her eyes. "Had I known you were bringing _that,_" he motioned to Adrian, "I wouldn't have invited you in the first place. All you've done is cause a disturbance to my family and friends and in my home." Tasha turned her gaze over to Dimitri probably hoping he would save her somehow. Not on my watch.

"Nah uh don't even be looking at my man. Now get out before I have to take the trash out." I said coldly.

"So you're going to choose this bitch over me?" She asked Christian. "Over your own flesh and blood?" Her tone was not nice at all. She glared at me and looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

"Rose will be more family than you will ever be. Now-" She interrupted of Christian who was standing. Tasha laughed dryly.

"C'mon Adrian let's leave." She pulled him towards the door.

"And I don't want to see either of your scummy faces again!" I yelled. Tasha cackled and yelled back, intending for Christian to hear, "Aunt Moria and Uncle Lucas would have been so disappointed to see their son interacting with such filth. Such a disgrace." I heard her sneer it.

Christian shot up from the table and raced after her. I also got up and followed him suit. No one messes with my family and gets away with it. Except Chris was standing outside looking down the road. I joined him and saw a red convertible that was Adrian's speed down the road blowing dust behind its tracks.

"C'mon Chris, don't take it to heart. Your parents would've been proud. You've made something of yourself and got the most wonderful girl by your side to share it with you."

He engulfed me in a hug and we held each for a while. Totally unromantically, just comfort in a friend's touch.

"Let's go back in."

Lissa, Mia, Rhea and my mother were cleaning up the kitchen and dining room while the guys were in the family room watching _It's A Wonderful Life_. As soon as Lissa saw Sparky and I she put down whatever she was holding and held him tight to which he returned. I took Lissa's place cleaning up while she and Sparky escaped for a little while.

When everything was done, I decided now was the time to for me and Dimitri to announce our news. I asked Mia to get everyone ready in the family room and tell Dimitri I was ready to go. I walked upstairs knocking on the master bedroom door. I didn't hear anything so I guess it was probably safe to go in. God knows I don't want to ever see Liss and Sparky going at it _again. _

I opened the door and walked in to see the both of them just cuddled close on the bed. One of Chris's arms was around Lissa and their hands were intertwined as their legs. Her head was rested on his chest and his on her crown of her head, taking solace in each other.

"It's time to go downstairs now you lovebirds or you'll miss the performance." Lissa eyes turned to look at me and she smiled saying they'd be there in a minute. Leaving them to it, I closed the door and went join everyone else.

The couches were pushed so they were on three walks and on the fourth were to bar stools meant for Dimitri and I. I had noticed Andre and his girlfriend who was standing with her back to me at the moment had arrived. I looked carefully, she looked familiar. She turned around and I was greeted with a face that I've seen every night and a face that has become a friend. Sydney. I was stunned. This really was a small town. I went over and hugged them both then took a seat and thought about how I was going to do this. Would I tell everyone first and then sing or sing first and then tell them? I was thinking the latter. When Liss and Sparky took their seats I whispered to Dimitri.

"I want to do the slow one." I spoke low so no one heard except for him. He nodded and went to the front room to pick up his guitar where he had put it earlier when we first came. Dimitri retook his seat and got a few curious looks from those who didn't already know. I nodded to him once to start playing.

"_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feeling when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught in your smile_

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

**But we don't need to rush this**

**Let's just take it slow **

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**

**I don't wanna mess thing up**

**I don't wanna push to far**

**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**

**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real; _**no it's never felt so right**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**

**I don't wanna mess thing up**

**I don't wanna push to far**

**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**

**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**

**No I don't wanna say goodnight**

I know it's time to leave, **but you'll be in my dreams**

Tonight

_Tonight_

**Tonight**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**

**I don't wanna mess thing up**

**I don't wanna push to far**

**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**

**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

**So baby I'm alright, **oh, let's do this right, **with just a kiss goodnight**

_With a kiss goodnight_

**A kiss goodnight**"

I looked at Dimitri and smiled leaning over to give him a quick kiss. We were so focused on each other and in our own world that I didn't even hear the clapping and wolf whistles from Mason and Eddie until we broke away and faced the crowd. I laughed and smiled so wide I felt as if my face would be stuck permanently in a smile.

"Well for those who didn't know, Dimitri is my boyfriend but I'm guessing you got that from the song and kiss." Andre let out another laugh and whistle. "Now he's more than that."

I took a deep breath. "Dimitri's a producer, more specifically mine and that is a song from my up and coming album." I closed my eyes and waited through the silence that was so loud. Then I heard more clapping.

I looked at my mom to see she had tears streaming down her face, which was quite the shock because she had a hard time showing emotion and Abe who had a pretty father's gleam in his eyes and written all over his face.

One by one everyone came up and hugged me. With each hug I would get a congrats, slap on the back or a kiss on the cheek.

My mother and father were the last ones to come up to me. Janine wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. "I'm so proud of my baby girl." I cried along with her.

"I love you mom."

"I love you to Rose. Even if I don't always show it." I cried harder at the words I've waited all my life to hear. Abe slapped me on the back.

"I'm very proud of you kiz. Love from your old man too." Abe had always been the one to show his affections towards me more. My father put his arms around my mother and I and we were all engulfed in a family hug. I think this is the seconded family high I've experienced since moving to Alabama.

When we all pulled back, my dad walked over to my boyfriend and clapped him on the back whilst shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you boy. Dimitri eh?" Dimitri nodded. "Well boy, we'll have to get know each other if you want to become part of this family. What cha say boy?"

"Yes sir," Dimitri said a little bit intimidated. What can I say? My father tends to have that effect on people.

"What about hunting?" Dimitri nodded tersely. I groaned. Who knows what Abe might do? Maybe even shoot him and call it an accident. Abe and my mother laughed at me. I yawned feeling pretty tired. I plopped down on the couch and closed my eyes just for a minute.

* * *

A minute turned into a couple hours and I found my body nor on the couch but on another body. I smelt that distinctive aftershave and snuggled closer into Dimitri's chest my hand clutching the top of his short which he unloosed a few buttons.

I opened my eyes to see everyone was gone except Jill who was talking animatedly to Eddie. My best guessing that she was staying over or Eddie would drop her home.

I mumbled out to Dimitri, "Take me to home. I'm tired." I glanced up at the clock and saw it was a little past one in the morning. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face there as well. Dimitri picked me up bridal style and placed me in his truck after saying goodnight to everyone. "Your place."

I fell back asleep on the ride to his place. I was somewhat aware when he put me down on his soft bed. I curled into a ball and gripped the sheets. After a few minutes I heard the taps running and then Dimitri emerged from the bathroom in only cotton pajama pants. I tried to get up, get to my overnight bag so I could change but the effort was too great. Dimitri noticed this and he came over to help me. He grabbed the hem of my dress and bunched it up, pushing it slowly up my legs. Before he went any higher though I stopped him and he looked up at me wondering why I had.

"Underwear…" I mumbled out and pointed to my bags where I had made sure to leave a panty on the top of one of my bags. This night hadn't quite turned out to what I had expected it too. But, I guess I would have to make up for it tomorrow, I thought deviously.

Dimitri didn't seem to get what I was saying. Then it hit him like the air being knocked out of your body. He looked up at me with wide eyes. I met his gaze and his eyes darkened, glazing over with lust as he had realized I had gone commando. He nodded once and walked over to grab my underwear for me. He handed it to me and I slipped it on.

He resumed taking off my dress and when I was completely shed of it, his eyes darkened almost looking black instead of that light milky brown colour that I've come to love. Blinking my eyes a couple times to clear the drowsiness that was coming back, I took a good look at him, liking my lips at the deliciousness.

His chest was bare, except for the strip of hair from his belly button travelling downwards. His stomach, lined with eight perfect abs, was rock hard and narrow. His chest too, solid and manly, perfect pecs. Squared and perfect and beautiful. His shoulders were broad but not too broad that made him look like a body builder. Dimitri was lean and taught. His arms were huge but not too huge and the muscles were obvious. I had always known he was a big guy, but not this big. I knew he worked out on a regular basis. His hair was let out and the ends curling a bit around his chin, a little damp indicating that he had taken a shower.

I got up on my knees and crawled to him pulling him back so he hovered over me as I lay back on the pillows. I kept on hand on his shoulder, fingers drawing little patterns and the other hand I wrapped around his neck playing with the ends of his hair, knotting my fingers in the silky strands.

Like earlier in the bathroom, Dimitri's fingers ghosted over my body leaving a trail of goose bumps wherever he touched. Our legs were twined together and our eyes were smoldering into the others. Dimitri's hands took up residence on my hips and pulled my body of the bed meeting his, skin to skin. The contact left a burning sensation of desire coating my skin and liquid fire running through my veins.

I dug my fingernails into his back, probably leaving marks, holding on for dear life. Dimitri's lips touched my shoulder, lingering there. Soon he started kissing across my collar bone, slowly making his way to my other shoulder where he left a same lingering mark. He dragged his lips up my neck, barely touching it, making it even harder to keep control. His lips made their way to the spot behind my ear, finding my sweet spot. I involuntarily moaned and Dimitri took this as encouragement to go even farther.

He began sucking, very lightly, applying the faintest of pressure, on that spot. Soon his teeth came into play and as they scraped that sensitive flesh I almost came undone. He moved a little upwards away from _that_ spot causing me to whimper. But I wasn't disappointed too much because he took my ear lobe into his mouth, nibbling and nipping it.

I was aware of moans of pleasure filling the room. They were mine. I squirmed underneath Dimitri and he let out a deep chuckle. I now had both arms wrapped around his neck. Dimitri still hadn't placed his lips on mine. They were currently trailing along my cheek, so close to my mouth but still so far away. I couldn't take any of this any longer. I was going to burst soon if I didn't get any contact fast.

I whipped my head around and my lips met his, finally. So soft and so sweet. I glided my tongue along the seam of his lips, desperately asking for entrance. Instead his tongue whipped out and met mine, the tips of our tongues touching. The action caused me to buck my hips up into Dimitri's and open my mouth, letting out a loud moan.

Dimitri growled almost feral, and used my temporary break to push his wicked tongue into my mouth, beginning his assault. It whipped around everywhere, tasting me. I took his tongue between my teeth and bit softly but hard enough to have an effect. Dimitri let out a hiss, the desired reaction. I used it to my advantage and pushed hard into his mouth with my tongue, my turn.

I licked around everywhere that I could, tasting one of the sweetest flavours ever. I glided my tongue over his teeth and then tangled it with his own. Our lips brushed each other's harder and mouths opened wider. Teeth and tongue were clashing. I could feel myself becoming more tense and a knot in my stomach tightening ready to burst.

I got to tell you, Dimitri was talented. By only just kissing me, he had me ready to come undone. What would happen when we went farther? I felt the coil tighten once more then snap, sending me into oblivion and seeing stars. I shuddered violently and picked up the intensity of our lip lock, sure to have bruising tomorrow. But right not I didn't care.

I fell back into Dimitri's arms, feeling limp. He fell over to the side of me, gathering my body in his arms and pulling me impossibly close. He put his lips close to my ear. "Merry Christmas Roza."

"Merry Christmas comrade." I whispered back barely inaudible. "Love…you..." I didn't even finish my sentence because I felt sleep pulling me down. Before I was completely submerged though, I heard Dimitri whisper, "I love you Roza."

And I was gone.

* * *

**A/N- So how was part two? Tell me by leaving your answer in a review. Tell me how I did. Enough drama for ya? How about the tinyish almost nothing lemon? It wasn't really intended to be one of those but….**

**And I realized that I posted two of the same chapters but when I noticed I was too lazy to take it down. Hope it doesn't bother anyone...too much :) **

**Disclaimer- Lady Antebellum owns, Just A Kiss, Richelle Mead owns all VA content and I own nothing but the plot. **

**Don't forget to review! How about 7 before the next update? Maybe?**

**Til next time…**


	7. Christmas Day Part One

_Previously;_

"_Merry Christmas comrade." I whispered back barely inaudible. "Love…you..." I didn't even finish my sentence because I felt sleep pulling me down. Before I was completely submerged though, I heard Dimitri whisper, "I love you Roza."_

_And I was gone. _

Soft as feather touches caressed my skin. I threw my neck higher so those oh so beautiful kisses could have more room to place their wonderful morning glory. The middle of my throat vibrated when the lips were placed there and a deep chuckle reverberated through the kisser's body. I arched my back and my neck pushed further into his face giving him more access.

His hands traveled down my body where they took up residence on my lower back pulling my closer to him. The covers slightly slid down and the humid morning air caressed my skin, I was reminded of the clothes I had on, or lack thereof. As the bare contact was met by both parties, I slid my hands behind him, hugging his body from the waist. As one hand lay in the middle of his back, fingers splayed, I used my other and traced every muscle, every vein, every groove and ridge I could find, fingers lingering everywhere for a few seconds.

I wrapped one leg around his waist and hoisted myself on him so I was half sitting half lying on the bed. What almost happened was a repeat of last night except my lips were placed on his much faster. A sweet, passionate good morning kiss.

"Good morning my Roza," Dimitri whispered his voice still hoarse from the cause of just waking up. He lent down to place a couple more pecks on my lips and everywhere her could find. Every time I opened my mouth to try and say something, Dimitri's mouth stopped my words from spilling out. I played his game for a little while letting out annoyed grunts when he would interrupt me. Dimitri chuckled and continued on. When he neared my mouth again, I covered my mouth with my hand. Using my other hand, I placed it overs his too, just for good measure.

"Good morning cowboy," Dimitri rolled his eyes at this. Ever since I had found about his old west fetish, I had been calling him cowboy. He would brush it off, pretending to be mad but I knew he secretly liked it. "Merry Christmas lover." I whispered in my ear. Pulling both my hands away and locking them around his neck, this time I allowed the kiss that was coming.

Our lips were touching but not quite, pains of pleasure killing me. He blew over my lips effectively making me tremble from shivers of contentment. His hands locked on either side of my neck, holding me in place, not that I needed any extra incentive to stay. One hand wandered to the back of my neck gathering my hair in a knot and twisting my head just a bit so he could get better access.

"Merry Christmas my beloved," with every word he spoke, our lips brushed sensually. With that, he finally placed his lips on mine, sealing the gap between us. His mouth opened for me and my tongue brushed his when I plunged mine into his mouth. Even though this kiss was slow and not hurried, it still held the same passion. We engaged into a fiery battle with teeth clashing. This kiss we shared was the one similar to the one we shared last night. I rested my forehead on his when we both pulled back.

My stomach chose that moment to make noise. Dimitri laughed, a bellowing chuckle and I groaned, upset that our moment was ruined by no other than my stomach. What a cock block.

Dimitri pulled me up with him and instead of my walking, I settled in his arms and he held me like a mother would hold her child. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck resting my head on his shoulder. I wrapped my fingers around the loose strands of hair that had come undone from his ponytail. I sighed in content and closed my eyes.

When we reached the kitchen, instead of putting me down, Dimitri held onto me with one hand while with the other he got everything out of the fridge, and the correct utensils and tools from the cabinets. He pulled four eggs out of the carton and cracked them each single handily. I stared at him in awe. He grabbed a whisk and quickly whisked them, adding salt, milk, cheese and tomatoes to the mixture.

"What would you like milaya?" He asked turning to face me whose side of her head was on his shoulder. I buried my face in his neck, still grabbing the locks of his silky hair, and mumbled out a "scrambled" which even though was low he still heard. He kissed my head quickly and I tightened my legs around his waist feeling very safe and loved. If I kept this up, I would be sucking my thumb like a child, Little Rose said coming out to play.

I closed my eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep confident that Dimitri had breakfast under his belt. I awoke to the smell of bacon and to find myself still in Dimitri's arms, wondering if they didn't get tired seeing as I was the lightest of the light. But he wasn't standing up. Dimitri was sitting, legs out on one of the sofas and by default me, but on top of him. One of his arms was securely wrapped around my waist locking me to him while the other was holding up a book that he was currently reading. Damn, even he could flip a page while holding the book with one hand.

I shifted so I could get a better view of what was on the page, but after the first few I started to feel drowsy again. I yawned loudly and Dimitri looked down at me, smiling. He put his book down on the table next to the sofa and pulled me up so I was straddling him.

"I don't know how you can read those. Really comrade, after a couple pages I was ready to fall back asleep." I told him like it was the most obvious thing it the world with my nose scrunched up. He gave me an eye roll and a shrug. I placed either hand on either of his shoulders shaking him.

"What are you doing?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Shaking some sense into you. Duh, what else what I would be doing?" Dimitri laughed out.

"All a matter of taste. What's yours?" he asked removing my hands and lacing my fingers with his.

"Taste? Comrade I think to have a taste that would require reading." I said in mock disgrace. Dimitri looked scandalized. Shaking my head, I gave him a quick kiss and pulled him up with me. "C'mon, my tummy needs some lovin' sugar." I said putting on my best country accent.

"Well sweetheart, wouldn't want a little lady like you to be starvin'" He said going along with the country act. He swept me a gallant bow and gestured towards the kitchen where the heavenly smell came from.

Dimitri walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I got a plate out of his cupboard and starting piling food on it. He looked at me weird.

I snorted when I saw his eyes travel from my face to my plate to my stomach then repeat the cycle again. "Don't be surprised. You should know me by now."

"I know but it still amazes me how much you can eat."

"Whatever," I said stuffing a piece of bacon in my mouth. I walked over to the island and took a seat on one of the bar stools. Dimitri stood opposite me with a plate that resembled mine in amounts to the food.

I pointed a finger to his plate then me, rolling my eyes. "Hypocrite," I mumbled.

Dimitri looked up at me fork halfway in the air and mouth open ready to put the forkful inside. He smiled deviously and placed the fork on his plate with a small clink.

"What was that Roza?" His facial expression and tone reminded me of the day in the studio when we had first kissed and I had asked him to the Christmas party. He walked agonizingly slow towards me and I backed up step by step with my hands in front of me in a blocking motion. I kept walking back until I walked bumped into a wall. Upon seeing me backed against the wall, Dimitri crossed the room in three quick strides until he was in front of me, pining me to the wall with each arm on either side of my body.

"Take it back," his hands inched their way close to my sides and hips.

"No." I said with defiance. He raised one eyebrow to me as an offer for a last chance to take it back. But I didn't take his generous offer. To worsen things I smirked at him.

He hands were now on my sides, fingers moving in a ticklish motion. I howled in laughter and dropped to the ground not being able to take it anymore. I had tears in my eyes and my stomach was hurting from laughing so hard.

"Please...Dimitri stop…stop..." I tried to form a coherent sentence through my giggles but all that came out were broken words.

"Take it back," he said with a smile to written on his face. I shook my head and the intensity of the tickles amplified. And by default so did my tears and stomach muscles hurting.

"Please..." I looked up at him with pleading eyes. I nodded yes to him hoping he would take that as me waving a white flag. But Rose Hathaway wouldn't surrender so easy, this'll teach him to mess with me.

He smiled, amusement clearly seen in his eyes. He got up and offered me a hand. I ignored it and pushed myself of my knees. I sent him a glare and resumed eating my food without sparring him a glance.

He looked at me with apologetic eyes and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. I wanted him to think I was mad at him then later tonight I would do a complete one eighty and seduce him. I finished and placed my dishes in the sink.

I decided it needed to go change seeing as I was still in only my underwear. Dimitri followed suit but as soon as I got to the bedroom I stood outside the door blocking his entrance. I pointed down the stairs and crossed my arms tapping my feet.

When Dimitri left I peeled off my underwear leaving them trailing behind me on the bedroom floor which I know was going to taunt Dimitri when he came back into the bedroom. I decided to try out the Jacuzzi tub.

Looking through Dimitri's cupboards I found some fruity smelling bubble bath. I filled the tub and turned on the jets. I poured some bath in and waited it for the bubble up. I went over to the counter where I had left my toiletry bag and grabbed a hair tie putting my hair into a messy bun. I sank down into the cool water and placed my arms on the sides of the tub letting the calm water touch and surround my hot skin.

I moaned at the sensation. I closed my eyes for the fourth tell today and relaxed my muscles, relaxing myself. My head leaned back on the hard tile which was really uncomfortable. My hands grazed the tubs edges and I found a button. I circled it with still closed eyes wondering what it would do if I pressed it.

Curiosity got the better of me and I pressed the button the second my finger touched the middle of it. I heard a mechanical noise that came from behind me and opened my eyes turning around to see what it was. To my utter surprise a bath pillow had rose up. I stared at it in disbelief. Damn Dimitri is frickin' rich.

I resumed my original position but this time with my head on the pillow.

"I've seen you found the bath pillow." I heard the smirk in his voice. I didn't even notice when the door opened.

"What a wonderful thing too." I kept my eyes closed, didn't even make any movement to acknowledge him. Except for me speaking to him.

His fingers started caressing my bare arm and I involuntarily moaned at the touch. I shut my mouth as soon as I opened it, cursing myself for giving him encouragement. I felt his smirk deepen and his fingered continued their assault, the intensity of the pressure changes from super light to hard. I bit down on my lip and I know he saw it.

"C'mon Roza give in. I know you're not really mad at me." He fingers were kneading patterns in my skin and his hands had travelled to the back of my neck, rubbing in slow circles, massaging me. I couldn't help myself and I let out a moan of pleasure.

I reached my hands up and locked them around his neck, pulling him down until his face was buried in my neck and I nuzzled my cheek into his hair. His hands now plunged into the water and grasped my bare hips, fingers drawing circles into my sides.

I gasped and sank back hoping I would be met with his strong chest but I was met with the cold tiles of the tub. Dimitri chuckled darkly and kissed my throat lightly. He started to suck on the spot he kissed while his hands now freely traveled the lower half of my stomach. His fingers traced around my navel, occasionally dipping in. My own hands gripped his neck and pulled him farther into me. His lips continued their assault but now they had gone up to my sweet spot behind my ear.

I shuddered and kept shuddering. Dimitri knew what effect he was having on me and he continued, knowing my actions egged him on.

"Just get in the tub," I gasped loudly when he fingers worked their way to the tops of my thighs.

"Your wish my command." He said into my ear letting his breath flow over and cause goose bumps to rise over my skin.

I hugged my knees pulling forwards in tub so he could have room to behind me. There was plenty of room for both us to sit without touching but we both wanted that skin to skin contact. We hadn't made it to second base, _yet_.

He slid in behind me pulled me into his lap, or more like me sitting between his legs. This time when I sunk back, I was met with a smooth rock hard chest. I snuggled into him and placed my head in the groove where his shoulder met his neck. His arms wound themselves around my waist and we were just content to be in each others arms enjoying the peace that came from behind in your soul mate's presence.

I was hyper aware of everywhere that we touched including _those_ specific pieces of anatomy. I shivered at the thought. I kissed Dimitri's throat hard but not hard enough to leave a mark. After that I planted more kisses up his throat until I reached his mouth where I didn't hold back at all. Giving everything I had, I kissed him with enough intensity that I was sure that both our lips would be bruised.

Dimitri kissed me back, responding with the same eagerness that I had shown him. One tongues started dancing fast, like the samba. Our teeth clashed and lips slid. It was hard, fast and wet but I didn't mind one bit. I fully turned around so I was straddling him, without breaking the kiss. Our chests were pressed together and the wonderful heat that came from Dimitri warmed my own skin.

I placed myself so I was looking down at him and he was looking up at me. I kicked the kiss a notch and Dimitri pressed us closer together if that was possible. He wrapped his around my upper back so much that his arms crossed each other and they overlapped. He held on tight.

I wiggled higher so my legs were no longer around his waist but wound his stomach, feet and ankles interlocked behind. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and pulled his head up, angling closer towards my own. I felt _him_ against my stomach, hard. My own core was pressed to his stomach, hot. Dimitri suddenly stood up and climbed out of the tub, carrying and kissing me.

He dropped us both down on his bed, not caring that we were both wet. He was careful to kept most of his weight of me but what was on me just fueled the fire of desire. He was hovering over me, eyes smoldering into mine. "You are so beautiful. So beautiful that it hurts me sometimes."

"Sometimes?" I asked with raised eyebrows since I still couldn't do the one eyebrow thingy.

"All the time." He corrected. And with that he took me. And it was perfect. The stars aligned and world peace was achieved. That was how good it felt. I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present. We both reached our peaks at the same time and came undone together. Dimitri collapsed beside me, both of us worn out after multiple rounds.

* * *

We were both on the couch, cuddling and watching Christmas movies together when the doorbell rang. Dimitri and I both looked at each other. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No." He said. The doorbell rang again and Dimitri untangled himself from me, getting up to answer it. I grabbed a pillow and placed it on the spot where Dimitri had just occupied, lying down on it. I heard hushed tones and laughs and decided to go check it out.

At the door stood Ivan holding two wrapped presents. I walked up to him and gave Ivan a hug.

"Hey Ivan. What are you doing here?" I said once I had pulled back. I took my spot next to Dimitri. Ivan stepped inside closing the door behind him, taking of his shoes and following us into the family room.

"Well I came to wish my best buddy and his girlfriend-" he teased and I slapped him, retaliating. "A very Merry Christmas and give them their presents but I already guess you've got what you wanted from the glows on your faces and the new found intimacy." He smirked.

I blushed and was about to get down from Dimitri, since I was currently on his lap, when he tightened his arms around me locking me into place.

"Shut up Ivan." Dimitri said sending him a playful glare.

"Anyways I wanted to drop these off because I'm spending the rest of the day with the girlfriend and her family." Ivan placed the presents he had brought on the coffee table and we got up and followed him to the door. Before leaving Ivan and Dimitri did that whole guy slap on the back hug thing and I just hugged him. "When are you going and see Olena?" Ivan asked.

"Later today," Dimitri replied and Ivan nodded.

"Man, I wish I could come. I miss Mama Belikov's cooking." Dimitri laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Say hi to everyone for me."

Ivan walked out to his car and before he got in I yelled out, "Merry Christmas!" to which I got a smile and a response of, "You too!"

The plan was a bit later today, we were going to drive up to South Carolina where the rest of the Belikov clan lived. It was about a six hour drive so we were going to leave pretty soon in order to get there for dinner. I was kind of nervous to meet Dimitri's family because what if they didn't like me or didn't think I was good enough for him? Even though Dimitri had reassured me a million times that they were going to love me, I still had my doubts.

It was now a little after noon and if Dimitri and I wanted to be there by seven we had to leave pretty soon. We didn't tell them we were coming; we were planning on surprising them. And staying the night. Dimitri had also told me this would be completely fine but I was worried that we would be overstaying our welcome. And what if they weren't happy that we just decided to pop in for a visit?

Our plan was to spend Christmas with the Belikov's and New Years with our friends. And my parents. Before we left for Lake City, where they lived, we would make a quick stop to Lissa's where I would deliver Christmas presents. I was going to give Dimitri his present later tonight.

I had written him a song, in which I tried to convey and the love I felt for him and the happiness that I felt being around him. I waited on Dimitri's bed while he bustled around the room, packing an overnight bag for himself. I, on the other hand, would be packing my bag when we dropped in at my house. Unfortunately my overnight bag could only hold so much clothes and I used the last of it this morning when we had gotten out of bed.

* * *

We first stopped at my place. I dragged Dimitri into my bedroom then into my walk in closet. I tried on a couple outfits constantly asking his opinion on which would look the best in the meet his family. Every outfit he said was fine and that I looked beautiful and his family would love me even if I showed up in a paper bag.

"Dimitri…this is serious," I whined to him. "You only get one time to make a first impression and I don't want it to be a bad one." I said and I stomped my foot crossing my arms like a child throwing a tantrum. Dimitri walked over to me and gave me a hug, which I relished in the touch of and calmed down quite a bit.

"Look Roza, my family will love you no matter what. And you want to know why?" I looked up at him, waiting for his answer. "They'll love you because _I _love you. Now choose whatever, we're already late." He said the last part in mock annoyment. I slapped him and shooed him away, getting dressed.

I settled on a cute green blouse and my dark wash skinny jeans. The blouse went up to my elbow and the sleeves were puffy but not to puffy. I grabbed some cowboy boots to slip on at the door. I didn't have time to either straighten of curl my hair so I settled for doing a quick fluff with the blow dry to give it some volume. I let the natural waves cascade down my back and I put on the bracelet Dimitri had given me this morning. It was a tiny chain with a heart as a charm and he also informed that that was not my only present. I had told him that it was quite enough, and he was the only thing I'd ever want or need but he silenced me with a kiss and we hadn't spoke about it ever since.

Dimitri had told me multiple times that I looked beautiful when I came out and on the way to Lissa's. Christian had answered the door and he looked at me weirdly.

I was holding at red sack filled with present, the way Santa would. I also had a Santa hat on. "Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas!" I said in my best imitation of Old St. Nick's voice.

"What the hell?" Christian asked.

"What does it looked like Sparkles? I brought presents. Now I can't meet anyone cause I got places to be and people to meet so take this," I grabbed his hand and wrapped it around the sack, "And tell Lissa that I'll call her later. Oh and that I'm sorry too."

I scampered back to the truck and looked back at Christian, who still looked stunned. I waved and called out to him, "I think you'll find your present very useful." I said with a wink.

After Christian had started a small kitchen, I had immediately thought of the Christmas present I would get him. I had gotten him a small fire extinguisher and a cookbook titled _Cooking with Flames_. I wasn't planning on the book but as soon as I saw in in the bookstore I had thought of Sparky and the kitchen fire incident immediately.

I wound down my window opting for fresh air instead of air conditioning. Dimitri did the same and the wind from going fast on the highway was now blowing freely through both of our hair that we both had let down. Across the wheel Dimitri's hand was on the gear shift, driving one handed. I placed my petite hand over his and I felt the afternoon heat lull me to sleep.

The last thought I had before I got pulled under was feeling like those couples who drive and drive in those movies.

* * *

**A/N- Hi so here's the chapter! I spent all day yesterday trying to perfect this but I'm not sure how I did. I tried to portray a perfect first Christmas for Rose and Dimitri. And as you're reading this, I am now formulating the next chapter which will be Rose meeting the Belikov's!**

**Tell me how I did in a review! Can we try for at least 7 before the next update? The next update might come faster if I get reviews ;) **

**Oh and if you guys have any song suggestions that you would like to see, just tell me in your review. Keep in mind that the bulk of the music I listen to is country. But I do listen to pop occasionally.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all VA content and I own nothing but the plot.**

**Hope you liked it! Until next time….**


	8. Part Two- Meeting the Belikov's

**A/N- Hey I'll explain my absence in the later AN but quickly I want to dedicate this to all those who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story and to those who had followed and favourited me as an author. Honestly this chapter wouldn't be up for another month without you guys encouraging me to write on. (I'll explain that too later on)**

**And a huge thanks to my beta who got this done in one day! You're the best girl and you know it!**

* * *

_Previously; _

_I wound down my window opting for fresh air instead of air conditioning. Dimitri did the same and the wind from going fast on the highway was now blowing freely through both of our hair that we both had let down. Across the wheel Dimitri's hand was on the gear shift, driving one handed. I placed my petite hand over his and I felt the afternoon heat lull me to sleep._

I woke up to Dimitri shaking me, a feeling I was not too excited about. I tried shrugging him off but I felt the truck pull over to the side of the road and the ignition turn off but not the battery since I heard faint humming coming from the radio. I grumbled and Dimitri's deep chuckle reverberated through the metal walls of the vehicle. It was such a soothing sound.

"Roza, wake up. I have something special for you." I opened one eye and looked at him, narrowing my gaze to him. "Roza, open your eyes. I have a part of your Christmas present." My ears perked up at present and I stood up straight rubbing the sleep from my face.

"Listen to the radio," he said gesturing to it. Dimitri started back up the truck and pulled onto the highway. He had it on a local country station. Of course, nothing else in Alabama but this damned country music. But I had come to love it, though a nice change of scenery could've done good. Maybe when we get to South Carolina, we might get some pop.

A woman's voice came through; by the sound of it I would say she was middle aged. She was just coming off commercial, so she proceeded to tell us her name, which was Allison, and the time, which was fifteen past four. I had been sleeping for almost four hours while Dimitri was driving with the radio as his only companion. What a terrible girlfriend I was.

"Now up we have a song from a quote, very special girl. She means a lot to me and I love her with everything in me. This is my Christmas present to her even though she sang it."

I scrunched my nose up at the thought of what it could be. Probably some artist playing his girlfriend's song. Oh, how close to the truth I was.

"So here it is folks. I've heard it and I can tell you that this one is a hit in the making. She sure is something. We talked to her producer earlier and this is what we had to say about her."

I heard Dimitri's voice come through the radio as the lady played back the clip. "Well my Roza is something. I found her when she was going through a difficult time in her life. This was the actual song I heard her sing. When I signed her and later sat down to talk to her, she told me she had written it herself and I remember just being speechless.

I was like here's a girl, who's been exposed to the worst thing that could ever happen in a relationship and she takes the experience for it and writes about it using her raw talent. I was amazed for a bunch of different reasons. One being this girl who was strong enough to let what happened be known, to everyone especially since she sung it in a karaoke bar. She's brave and feels everything so deeply and that's one of the reasons why I love her."

My tears flowed freely as I heard Dimitri express his love for me to the public. "So this is my Christmas present to my Roza. I know how much it'll mean to her because it signifies a new start. This is for you Roza, Merry Christmas."

I heard a very very familiar tune. My stomach flipped in circles when the words had reached my ears.

_"I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far"_

I gasped when I heard my own voice come through the speakers. Dimitri released his hand from the wheel for a split second to turn up the dial. I couldn't explain how it felt, hearing myself on the radio. I felt elated. In shock. It was so surprising. By the end, I was crying, tears of joy of course. You couldn't really know what it felt like unless you heard yourself on the radio. It was like a dream come true.

I wiped my tears away hastily and brought Dimitri's hand up to my mouth and placed a kiss on the joint between his thumb and forefinger. He took his free hand and placed in around my shoulders and I leaned over a seat, since it was a bench seat and curled into his side, pulling his dangling hand close to my heart.

His other hand was rested lazily on the wheel.

"So there you have it folks, the up and coming Rose Hathaway. For the rest of the interview between myself and Dimitri Belikov, European artist and American producer go on to our webs…"

"Dimitri pull over." I said. I needed to do this now. He looked at me questioningly and I asked him once more to which her complied. As he stopped the gravel crunched under the tires.

"What's wron-" I cut him off with a searing kiss. I climbed onto his lap and straddled him, locking my arms tightly around his neck. One of his hands was securely placed on my hip and the other one on my upper back pressing me to him. My hands fisted themselves into his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Dimitri, I love you so so much." I whispered against his lips, every word making our lips touch and send shivers down my back. One of my hands stroked the side of his face and I looked into his eyes to see so much love shining through. Very lightly, my fingers traced every crease and line that I could find. They traced each eyelid then slid down his nose and traced the outline of his full, now red lips.

I ran my thumb over his lower lip and laughed when Dimitri playfully bit it then ran his tongue over the nip to smooth the slight almost no sting. I trailed my fingers down his neck and under his chin, pulling it up so I could plant a softer, slower kiss on his very kissable lips. Our noses touched and I nuzzled his with mine affectionately. I smiled and placed a quick peck on his lips before climbing off of him and back into my own seat beside him, stretching my legs on the seat.

I curled into his side and rested my head on his shoulder and listened to the slow even sound of Dimitri's breathing. I placed my hand over his heart and splayed my fingers wide.

"C'mon let's get this show on the road. Wouldn't want to interrupt dinner." I said and Dimitri pulled off back onto the almost empty road.

We had less than two hours to go and I was starting to feel hungry. My stomach growled and I groaned. I didn't want to ruin my appetite and not be able to eat any of Olena's cooking. Then I would make a horrible first impression. But I was certain I could not wait any longer.

Dimitri laughed and pulled into a McDonalds drive through. An automated voice came through the box asking us what we would like.

Dimitri, being the healthy guy he is got a wrap and a bottle of water but me on the other hand would never give up the opportunity to have something greasy. I ordered a large fries with a chocolate milkshake. At least that was…somewhat healthy. And not too filling.

"Dimitri," I whined. "If I eat this now I won't be able to eat any of your mother's food and she'll hate me." I said, my earlier doubts resurfacing.

"Roza, Roza, Roza what have I told you?" he looked at me pointedly. "My mother would never hate you. She could never hate you. She will absolutely positively love you. I can assure you."

"But…but…"

"No buts Roza. And when have I not known that Rose would eat anything put in front of her. No matter how stuffed full she is." He chuckled and I playfully smacked him.

Dimitri paid for the food and I wolfed my fries the minute I got them. Boy, was I hungry. I had nothing to eat since the last meal, and that was almost five hours ago.

A full belly, combined with the warm southern breeze made the perfect lullaby and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep again. When I woke up this time, it was because we had pulled up in front of a quaint two story house. It was quite big although it had been styled that it looked regular sized compared to the lots but in reality it was about three quarters larger.

My stomach flipped and I quickly pulled down the mirror, checking to see if I looked alright. "Relax Roza, you look fine. They'll love you."

He grabbed my face and gave me a quick reassuring kiss. I could not help but smile into his lips, as he pulled away. I got out, closing the truck door behind me. Dimitri walked around to my side where he tucked me into him and together we walked up the front porch which was shaped in an L shape. Closer to the door, a table sat with two porch chairs on either side. At the bottom of the L shape, a swing sat.

The flower beds were so pretty. So many colors and everything was in full bloom. Even though it was winter, the weather down in the south was still hot enough for plants to grow. At the front of the driveway, two trees grew on either side and a white picket fence surrounded the yard.

Dimitri rang the doorbell and my stomach flipped and flopped rapidly. The wooden door embedded with really nice designs opened and revealed a girl who looked about my age. I quickly noticed she had Dimitri's eyes and smile. From the pictures in Dimitri's house, this had to be his youngest sister Viktoria.

Her back was to us as she shouted something in Russian into the house.

"Vika don't you know it's rude not to face your guests when you open the door?"

She immediately launched herself into her brother's arms upon hearing his voice. I barely had time to move away before I got pulled in. The impact almost knocked Dimitri to his feet but he regained composure.

"Dimka!" Viktoria gave him one more squeeze and jumped down. "You're here!"

"Of course, you don't think I would miss spending Christmas with my family?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Dimitri and his sister began exchanging sentences in rapid Russian while I stood over to the side not wanting to interrupt. I heard a new voice emerge through the sibling chaos and a middle aged woman came out to the door.

"Viktoria who is at the door?"

"Mama come and see, I think you'll like this surprise very much." She moved out of the way and I saw the woman, who was Olena more clearly. She looked in her mid to late forties and had an apron wrapped around her. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and I could see she had laugh marks around her eyes when she smiled at seeing her son.

"Dimka!" her expression was similar to Viktoria's and it made me wonder when was the last time Dimitri had visited his family.

"Mama." Dimitri embraced his mother and it was easy to see where Dimitri had gotten his height from. Olena was at least 6'2. "Merry Christmas."

"Mama, I have someone to introduce to you," Dimitri said looking over his mother's head at me with sparkle in his eyes and a smile written on his lips.

He pulled back from her and spun her around to face me. I waved shyly, "Hi Ms. Belikova,"

"Hush up dear. Call me Olena," she quickly wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her after a few moments of me standing still, shocked at the sudden movement. I mean, this woman just met me and she's embracing me like family.

She pulled back and turned to Dimitri, "Son how long have you two been..." She motioned between us with her hands then clasped them together, asking how long we've been dating.

Dimitri suddenly found the ground interesting because his eyes were focused on a gray pebble he was kicking around with his toe. He put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed at one spot.

With his eyes still trained on the ground he answered his mother sheepishly. "Around two and a half weeks but we've known each other longer."

She whipped out her dish cloth and smacked him on the back of his head when he turned up to face her. Even though I did speak the language I could tell that Olena was scolding her son.

They began conversing in their native tongue and I listened, fascinated with the language. I would have to ask Dimitri to teach me Russians later on, and it would be added to my language collection. When my parents had pulled me out from the Academy and to go live with them, my dad had started teaching me Turkish. I instantly picked up on it and could have fluent conversations with him in it. In fact he refused to speak it with me unless we were in a big group like we were last night at Lissa's party.

I had a knack for languages and my mother had taught me Scottish next after I had my father's tongue under my belt. Unlike my father though my mom wouldn't force me to speak in Scottish so it wasn't as good as my Turkish but I could still speak it and understand it. Spanish was also another loop in my belt, and I was hoping to add Russian. In fact in university my major had been English and I was hoping to one day teach it, that's if my music career failed on me.

As I was caught up in my thoughts, Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and I got pulled into the house. I stumbled along following Olena.

Olena pushed Dimitri away and grabbed my arm pulling me into what looked like the den. "Now dear you have a seat and make yourself at home." I nodded still in shock. Dimitri shot me an apologetic smile and walked over to me scooping my body into his lap. I snuggled into him and he kissed the crown of my head.

"Sorry about Mama, she can get a bit overbearing sometimes but it's with a good heart." He kissed me gently to which I deepened until we were interrupted by a little voice.

"Uncle Dimka!" The boy who I identified as Paul, Dimitri's nephew since he looked like the exact replica of him only younger stood there wide eyed. He ran up to us but stopped when he looked closer. "Uncle Dimka, who's on your lap and kissing you?" He asked with a finger on his chin.

Dimitri rubbed his chin, "Ah well Paul, this here's Roza and she's my..." He paused and took a deep breath. It seemed like he was bracing himself. "She's my girlfriend."

Paul looked at us with wide eyes again then turned on his heels and ran out of the den and into the hallway. I looked at Dimitri feeling hurt that he didn't want to call me his girlfriend. It sure seemed like the case.

"Roza it's not that I didn't want to call you my girlfriend," he started probably guessing that was the reason for my...discomfort let's say. "It's what I know what will happen in about ten seconds." Taking my face in his hands he pressed a reassuring kiss to my lips. "You are so much more to me than that. You're not just my girlfriend but the woman I love."

I wrapped my arms around his neck holding on because after his speech I was incapable of saying anything. I just buried my face in his neck and breathed in deep comforting breaths of his musky aftershave.

As if on cue I heard Paul's voice yell out, "Mama Uncle Dimka's got a girlfriend and he's kissing her!" I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs and Dimitri groaned. I patted his back and turned around to see two new faces and Viktoria. I smiled at what was supposedly his firing squad and got up off his lap to go stand in front of them.

I first went to the one had a very noticeable baby bump and knew immediately this was his sister Sonya. I held my hand out and introduced myself. "Hi I'm Rose and you must be Sonya?"

She nodded and smiled. Much like her mother she ignored my outstretched hand and grabbed me in a big hug. I was a little shocked at first as I was with Olena but I quickly relaxed into the warm embrace.

"Nice to meet you Roza, it's funny how I haven't heard anything from my little brother about you." She sent him a playful glare and said something in Russian to him to which he responded back.

When she let go of me, I walked over to the other sister. This one had a small child in her hand and Paul stood by her. This must be Karolina, her daughter Zoya and son Paul.

I gave her a small wave and she pulled me into a hug too. I immediately returned to gesture because I now knew the pattern of the Belikov women. "I'm Karolina and Dimitri's eldest sister." She pulled back. "And this little one here is Zoya." Zoya had her face buried in her mother's neck shying away from me. "Say hi Zoya." Karolina coaxed.

The small child turned a bit looking at me with one eye while the rest of her was still underneath her mom's hair.

"Hewoah," she said in her toddler talk. She had to only be about two.

I held my hand out to her. "Hi Zoya, I've heard a lot about you'" she turned her head fully at me. "And I think that you're a really good drawer." I meant to say artist but I didn't think she knew what that was yet.

She smiled broadly at me and reached her arms out. The gesture told me that she wanted to hug me. Karolina smiled too and pushed her a bit closer. I carefully wrapped an arm around her waist and placed one under her bum for support. Zoya's arms locked tightly around my neck and I held her while Dimitri's two elder sisters went to greet him.

Zoya's head rested on my shoulder and I stroked her hair, I remember my mom doing this when I was young. Paul looked up at me wanting to say something but holding back. He bit his lip, "You're pretty Roza," he turned to face the floor and I chuckled.

"Why thank you Paul," I said. With a free hand I gave him a one armed hug. He looked up at his sister and his face scrunched.

"She looks tired." She did indeed. Her eyes were closing but she was fighting to keep them open. "She didn't take her nap today so she's a bit cranky. She likes it when you bounce with her."

Paul smiled at me and ran up the stairs while I started bouncing with Zoya. Eventually I got tired and went to sit down on the couch.

As I held Zoya in my hands I couldn't help but wonder what holding my own child would be like. A little boy perhaps, the carbon copy of Dimitri but with the wicked Mazur hair. His head would be resting on my shoulder and I would be stroking it softly smoothing it down while he yawned and fell asleep. Dimitri would then come and hold us both in his big strong arms. I would turn letting our son be sandwiched between us, me still holding him like a baby. I would reach up and press a soft loving kiss to Dimitri's lips.

I was pulled out of my fantasies when Viktoria plopped down beside with a loud thump. I turned to face her better and shifted Zoya in my arms a bit. She mumbled a sound that sounded like a whine and grabbed my neck in a tighter hold.

"Wow she's really taken a liking to you." Viktoria said. "She cries and wails loudly if it's not a Belikov holding her. That must be good."

I looked down at Zoya and smiled at the two year old lost in the land of dreams. I returned my gaze to Viktoria to see her smiling. Her smiled disappeared as she looked lost in thought.

"What?" I prompted.

"It's just that you're different. Everyone loves you already, since the minute we met you. Everyone already considers you family," to have Viktoria say that was the icing on the cake. I was so worried about them not liking me; I should have listened to Dimitri. "Not like Dimitri's last girlfriend."

Viktoria shook her head in disbelief, nit at me though. "I really don't even know what Dimitri saw in her. The first time he brought Tasha home everyone instantly hated her and Babushka started mumbling something about her being evil and her soul being impure.

I instantly tensed at the mention of Tasha's name. Viktoria continued though as if she hadn't noticed the change in me. "Oh yeah you have yet to meet Babushka. She's a bit creepy but once you get to know her you'll take a liking to her. She sees visions and stuff."

Finally noticing that I was still cringing from hearing that home wrecker's name Viktoria looked at me with concern. "Roza are you all right?" I nodded robotically. "Are you sure? You look a little pale. Should I get Dimka?" I shook my head no still in a funk.

"I'm getting Dimka." She said, uncrossing her legs to stand. She didn't get far before Dimitri had appeared leaning on the doorway with his feet crossed. He looked like he could've modeled for GQ.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I muttered undetermined my breath. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me in question. I returned his look and rolled my eyes at him dramatically

"Dinner's ready." Viktoria pushed past him and we were the only ones left in the den. Well except a sleeping Zoya. I walked up to him careful not to jostle her in her sleep. He stepped in front of me effectively blocking the door way. I stood in front of him tapping my foot waiting, bored expression written on my face.

Quick as a flash of lightning, Dimitri had me engulfed in his arms from behind. His arms wound around my waist and lips found my neck. I moaned softly.

His lips made their way up my throat and across my cheek. I shuddered at the barely there touches he was placing along my skin. "Roza..." He said rolling his R's. "Remember that dress?" I nodded knowing which one he was referring too. "I wrote a song, about you, and me, and that dress," he said softly and sensual. He used the same voice he had when he had made love to me the first time.

"Well big boy, I can't wait to hear it," my words coming out all airy like and out of breath. Dimitri made a sound that sounded like mmm hmm and the vibrations from his lips sent pleasant shivers down my spine. He laughed and quickly spun me around to place a kiss on my lips. He was careful of Zoya and instead of pressing his body to mine which I know he would've down, he just leant over her.

I heard approaching footsteps but ignored them getting caught up in the moment. After a couple more seconds, I heard loud foot tapping not even two feet away from me. I pulled back from Dimitri, breathless, to find a short, wiry, old woman standing by the doorway with her arms crossed. This must be Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother.

I instantly blushed upon her intense gaze and ducked my head in shame. What a wonderful first impression on the lady who was supposed to be the hardest to impress. Dimitri stepped away from me and embraced his grandmother in a tight hold, exchanging a few words with her in Russian. She moved away from him and walked over to stand immediately in front of me.

I looked up at her putting a brave face on. Inwardly I was cowering because this lady sure gave me the heebie jebbies.

"You are not sure of yourself even though you've passed through obstacles others would dare not and shrink under. You have strength and that strength will help you get through the obstacles you yet have to face. They will be tough and hard and you will want to quit but stay strong and you will prevail. Every step is important and plays a part in the final ending. The reward will be worth every step and every hardship."

I was literally stupefied at what she said. Both Dimitri and Viktoria had said that their grandmother was able to read the future but I didn't expect something like this. Something more along the lines of tarot cards and a glowing opaque ball and reading palms.

I didn't understand a word of what the old bat had muttered but it was best if I didn't ask her what she meant. "Come have dinner and stop smooching off my grandson's face with my great grandchild between you." She walked away and Dimitri came up to me.

"You okay?" he asked. "I know she can be a little wacky at some times but you should usually heed her warnings. She's right most of the time."

I let out a deep sigh and let him take my hand, pulling me along to the dining room where Karolina bumped into me. "Oh Rose! I was just coming to find you. I just realized that I was missing a child and then remembered I had left her with you. I can take her off your hands now."

She had her arms stretched out ready to take her baby girl but when I tried to place Zoya in her arms, the little child wouldn't let go of me. Karolina laughed. "So it is true. Viktoria had told me that Zoya had taken a liking to you but I couldn't believe it unless I saw it with my own eyes." She smiled.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. The last thing I wanted to do was take a mother away from her child or vice versa. "She wouldn't let go of me and it's okay with me."

"Well would you mind holding her throughout dinner? I wouldn't want to wake her. But I'll take her if you do mind."

I waved her off. "It's fine Karolina, I've taken a liking to her. She's very sweet and quiet," I smiled at her sleeping form. She thanked me and gave me another hug.

"Sit here Roza," Viktoria called out to me. I took the empty seat beside her and Dimitri sat next to me at the head of the table. Yeva sat opposite him and Sonya was beside him. Paul was beside Sonya and Karolina sat beside her son. Olena sat on the other side of Yeva and beside her youngest child. In front of me, was a table filled to every corner with dishes and plates of food. All of them Russian of course.

I decided to try a little bit of everything instead of piling my plate high then I wouldn't be able to eat all of it and I would be sure to offend Olena. I sat there trying to choose what to fill my plate with first. Luckily I had Dimitri to tell me.

"This is kutya. It's like a sweet grain pudding." Huh, sounded good so I scooped some onto my plate.

"This is bobalky or loksa," he said pointing to what looked like bread. I put a piece onto my plate.

"Mushroom soup," he pointed to the far end to which I scrunched my nose up at. I hated mushrooms. I took some of the pierogis and decided to try some borscht.

He pointed to more bread, "Black bread," plopping half the basket onto his plate while he had some in his mouth chewing.

"Dimka!" Olena chastised her son. "It's for everyone too."

"Sorry Mama, I hadn't had your black bread in quite some time." He apologized sheepishly and she smiled at him, he was forgiven.

Olena turned to me. "So Roza, how did you two meet?"

"We actually met at the karaoke club that I work at while I'm trying to find a teaching position." I said taking a sip of sbiten or Russian spiced tea as Dimitri explained to me.

"I was actually planning on a nice evening of quiet buzz after scouting for a couple days. Then I heard this beautiful voice and I immediately knew." Dimitri continued.

"That evening Stan, my boss, had wanted me to perform an original. I've been singing ever since and only started taking it seriously around my last years of high school. I wrote my own songs too." I picked up again. "I occasionally sang originals, I usually do covers. I've never really pursued it because my boyfriend at the current time didn't think it would benefit me. He had convinced me – or rather told me looking back on it- to do something in university that would enable us to work together. He was going to take over his father's business so I decided I would go into the language stream and that would work when we had to travel overseas."

"Wow what a jerk," Viktoria said. "Why would you let him do that?" I saw Olena lightly slap her on the arm.

"You're absolutely right Viktoria. I was young and in love and I thought we would be together forever. But that's obviously not the case or I wouldn't be sitting here with you guys right now."

"How did you two break up?" she asked.

"Vika that is rude! You don't ask someone that!" Olena scolded her.

"It's alright Olena. I found him in our bed with another girl when I came home from a girls' night with my friends."

I heard all the women at the table gasp and Dimitri had started to get mad. No matter how many times I told the story of Adrian and I, his anger had always resurfaced. I placed my hand over his now clenched fist, hoping the touch would placate him. The last thing I wanted was mad Dimitri on Christmas. Especially not at his mother's house.

"I had broken down for days and then a couple weeks in advance Stan had wanted me to perform an original and I had nothing so I decided to write about my experience with Adrian. It was called Because Of You."

"When I heard her sing, it was the most beautiful of voices and I was instantly drawn. It was like there was this pull." All the girls at the table awed at Dimitri's words. "I tried to get closer and when I saw her I knew the lady was more beautiful than the voice. And she had a tear running down her face at the end. I knew I couldn't lose this girl so I followed-"

"Wow didn't know the first meeting was because of stalking," I interrupted with a smile. Dimitri glared at me playfully and Olena's face brightened at the exchange.

"As I was saying, I followed her backstage and slipped in quietly while her friends were surrounding her. I stood off to the corner but her friend Lissa, was scrutinizing me probably guessing my identity. I told her to be quiet and waited until everyone was done comforting Rose then she noticed me. We shook hands and I intr-"

"Dimka really? You supposedly find the love of your life and you shake her hand?" Sonya told him with her face contorted in disbelief.

"I introduced myself and of course Rose didn't know who I was. I immediately asked if she wanted to sign and I was crossing my fingers hoping that she would agree."

"And yes I did agree," I smiled cheekily remembering our first encounter. "We recorded a few songs and somewhere in between it happened."

"Really Rose? You tell us that but hardly any details? Details girl!" Viktoria said leaning forwards a bit.

"Alright, I had had a major breakdown in front of Dimitri. I was crying about the whole Adrian situation-"

"It was horrible. All I wanted to do was help this woman and get close to her. I had already developed more than the occasional desire for her. It was so much more. Everything is with Rose."

"Thanks Comrade." I said reaching over to place a quick peck on his cheek.

"Ok ok so you wanted details?" everyone nodded eagerly and Dimitri chuckled. I was happy to comply. "I accidentally walked in on Dimitri when he was recording one day. You have to know that I was broken and I was feeling very sorry for myself. At that time my mentality was that no one wanted me because if they did why would you cheat in the first place?"

I took a deep breath preparing myself for what was coming. "I felt broken and cheap. Worthless. I had already started feeling something for Dimitri; I didn't know quite what at the time. That was the second time I went into record. I was waiting when I heard Ivan and Dimitri through the headphones. They forgot to then off the audio on my end so I heard everything they said."

I laughed remembering the day. Viktoria put her forearms on the table leaning into towards me, smiling getting ready to hear what next I was going to say. "Ivan was all like, 'Dude you like her! You're already calling her Roza!" I looked over to Dimitri to see he had the biggest blush on his face. I grabbed his hand and locked over fingers.

"He likes me, he really likes me; I remember that was all that was running through my mind and I had the biggest grin. After a couple more seconds of Ivan teasing Dimitri, I decided to put him out of his misery and tap the microphone interrupting them. They both looked at me, both with shock ridden faces and I waved like it was nothing."

Viktoria bust out laughing and the other sisters were giggling. Even Olena had a smile on her face. "Wait wait, Roza first heard you say you like her through you thinking her audio was muted? You were that careless?" Sonya said to her brother. "Really Dimka?"

Dimitri nodded sheepishly and I patted his hand reassuring him that it would be alright.

"You wanna tell them what happened next? Or should I?" I asked my irresistible boyfriend.

"You can do it Roza."

"Alright then. So after that day I walked into the studio not knowing that Dimitri had been singing. You've outta know that Dimitri and I had sat down and had a long talk about everything and anything. I voiced my fears to him about my insecurities." I paused remembering the moment. "When I reached the door I heard singing and immediately I knew it was Dimitri. I don't know ho-"

"It was the signal of soulmates dear." Olena said patting my hand and smiling up at me. "True love will always find its match."

"Thank you Olena. You're right. I absolutely love this man here with everything I've got and everything that I am." I heard awes but blocked them out because I only paid attention to the man who was locking lips with me at the moment. I let it go on for a little longer than meant too knowing that we still had a crowd.

"Thank heavens, I thought we were going to have to pry your lips apart," said Viktoria teasingly to us after we pulled away. Dimitri to my surprise stuck his tongue out to her in retaliation.

"Ok so back to the story after we got a little sidetracked. So I was listening to the words of the song and it was beautiful. I think it was a song to describe hierarchical want towards me. I think."

"It was Roza," Dimitri said to me.

"Anyways I walked in and both of the men were so surprised to see me. Dimitri asked me if I heard him and I didn't answer. Instead I sang a song of my own that described how much I wanted him. Everything just fell into place after that."

* * *

After I had told our story, Dimitri's family had told us how sweet it was and that they were happy for us. I still had Zoya in my arms and she started to wake when I sat down on the couch with the Belikov's. I looked at the clock to see it was a little past ten and decided it was time for Dimitri's present and to do that I wanted to be alone with him. I looked over to Karolina and motioned for her to take her now awake daughter. Once she was out of my arms I went to find Dimitri.

I found him talking to his mother in the kitchen, both of them doing the dishes together. Him washing and her drying. I leant on the doorframe with my hands in my back pockets my mind imagining me and Dimitri doing the dishes together after a long day just spent together.

Dimitri noticing me, walked towards me. "What's up Roza?"

I smiled at him with adoration. "I was wondering if I could give you your present now."

"Sure, if I can give you yours too." He slung his arm around my neck and kissed me on my cheek.

"Is there like a park or somewhere secluded we could go around here?" I asked. Dimitri's faced contorted in thought then he answered.

"There is a park a couple minutes away from here. Why?"

"You'll see. Is it alright with your family if we leave for an hour or two?"

"Go ahead kids," Olena said winking at us. She came up to me and shooed her son away giving me a big hug to which I responded immediately to. "Have fun."

* * *

Dimitri and I walked hand in hand until he stopped in front of the water fountain. I sat on the edge pulling him beside me but careful not to land in the water. For a couple seconds I relished in the moment. Nightfall was upon us but it was not completely dark even though it was after ten. It was completely serene with the only sound coming from the running water. Winter flowers were in bloom and it held an assortment of greens. I turned to face Dimitri and tucked my feet underneath me, cross legged and took his hands in mine.

Dimitri looked at me and I saw love shining through his eyes with a little bit of wonder. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Merry Christmas my love. I didn't know what to get you because something store bought didn't suffice and convey how much you mean to me. So I got you something that was the reason we were brought together. Ready?"

Dimitri nodded a little apprehensive and I readied myself for that all too familiar wave of comfort that I got from singing.

_"People whisper behind our back  
That we're too young to run this fast  
But I'd run through a burning house for you  
If you ask me to  
If we're the dark horse, I'll place my bet  
If we're a roulette wheel, I'd put it all on red  
'Cause red is the color I'd bleed for you  
If you ask me to_

_I want a love that grows like a tall jack pine  
And I want to grow old with your hand in mine  
Down that road I'll walk with you  
Baby if you ask me to_

_If there's a river long and wide  
And you were stranded on the other side  
Well id swim that raging river for you  
If you ask me to_

_I want a love that grows like a tall jack pine  
And I want to grow old with your hand in mine  
Down that road I'll walk with you  
Baby if you ask me to  
Ohh ohh_

_Ohh Ohhh Ohhh Ohh Ohh  
Oh  
Tie me a circle from a piece of string  
And I will wear it as your ring  
No there ain't nothing I wouldn't give to you  
If you ask me to"  
_  
"Dimitri I love you and that's never going to change. I needed you to know that. I know we've only known each other for a little over two weeks but I feel like I've known you for all my life. I know we're young and in love and we might be rushing this but I would do anything for you if you ask me too. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I want our love to keep growing. I love you with all my heart."

Instead of letting him respond I pressed my lips to his and we moved in sync. It was warm and sweet and slow but still filled with the same amount of passion that a fiery, hot one would have. His lips molded perfectly to mine, further letting me know how much we belonged together. His tongue skimming past my lips into my mouth caused a soft whimper to leave me. The feel of his tongue mingling with mine was a reminder of how much of a man Dimitri was.

I pulled back and rested my forehead on his, regaining my breath. "Roza, you are my world and I know for a fact right now that I'll never be able to live without you. When I woke up this morning next to you and looking into those mesmerizing brown eyes I knew that this is was I want for the rest of my life." He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed the middle of my palm.

I stared into his eyes while he did mine. I could get lost in them and never come back for all I care. "So please say yes," he produced a small box from his pocket and my stomach rose up to my throat. If this is what I thought it was…

"When I ask you to move in with me." Dimitri opened the box and it revealed a small silver key. I was relieved. Even though I loved this man with everything in me, I wasn't sure I was ready for marriage.

"Yes," I nodded rapidly. I jumped on him he tumbled backwards at the surprise attack. And we landed in the water. I resurfaced laughing with joy and latched onto Dimitri's neck hugging him tight. He returned my embrace with the same intensity. We were drenched and I should be cold but I had my lover's body warmth and love to keep the chills away.

I realized that what I wanted was his eyes to be the last thing I saw before I fell asleep and the first thing when I woke. I knew that would be enough.

It was all I would ever need.

**A/N- Yikes! I realize I've been AWOL for quite some time but blame that on tests, finals and projects! School's really killing me and It's just gonna get a whole lot worse so that means I'll be taking a few weeks off FF. **

**Don't kill me because I would much rather be writing for you guys than studying for science or math. This was a nice long chapter with NO cliffhanger what so ever. I thought if I did give you one and then not update until the ending of June would just be plain mean so here's a nice one to kinda end off…**

****Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all VA content used, Mackenzie Porter owns the song If You Ask Me Too, Kelly Clarkson and Red McEntire own Because Of You and I own nothing but the plot.****

**Before I go, I just want to thank everyone so far that has made this story so amazing for me to write. It's been a pleasure and remember this is NOT goodbye. **

**So how about one last review before I head off? I think I deserve one for 7000 words with no AN. **

**SarahBelikova99**


	9. New Year's Eve

_Previously;_

_I stared into his eyes while he did mine. I could get lost in them and never come back for all I care. "So please say yes," he produced a small box from his pocket and my stomach rose up to my throat. If this is what I thought it was…_

_"When I ask you to move in with me." Dimitri opened the box and it revealed a small silver key. I was relieved. Even though I loved this man with everything in me, I wasn't sure I was ready for marriage._

_"Yes," I nodded rapidly. I jumped on him he tumbled backwards at the surprise attack. And we landed in the water. I resurfaced laughing with joy and latched onto Dimitri's neck hugging him tight. He returned my embrace with the same intensity. We were drenched and I should be cold but I had my lover's body warmth and love to keep the chills away._

_I realized that what I wanted was his eyes to be the last thing I saw before I fell asleep and the first thing when I woke. I knew that would be enough._

_It was all I would ever need._

* * *

"So I realized that we've been dating for a couple weeks and I haven't yet taken you out." Dimitri stated, a small frown adorning his perfect face.

I moved ever so slightly in Dimitri's arms so I could turn to face him. I put my finger softly on my chin, playfully smiling at him I replied, "Mmm that's true, I don't think you're meeting expectations." Smiling even wider I continued, "I think that gives me enough reason to leave."

Winking at him, I swung my legs over Dimitri's, causing a groan to emit from him and walked to the bedroom door looking back at him and cocking my finger. Dimitri mischievously grinned and I took off at a dead sprint down the stairs and into the library, where was the last place he'd ever look for me. Though the library was fully stocked it had yet to truly peak my interest.

I hid underneath Dimitri's huge oak desk and tried to stay as quiet as possible. Unfortunately that plan didn't quite work out for me because I screamed when a large pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me out from my spot. I was thrown over Dimitri's shoulders and faced with his really nice ass. Seriously, it was round and perfect and almost rivaled mine. That is to say for a guy at least; made me want to pinch it. I smiled cheekily at myself for thinking that.

Dimitri swung me around so he held me bridal style and I held my head back and my arms out like wings and closed my eyes relishing in the feel of just being with the man I loved. Unfortunately it was short-lived for me as I quickly found myself be launched from his arms and onto the soft sofa that resided in his- no our family room. Ours. How strange.

I still was getting used to thinking and saying ours when it came to referring about things in Dimitri's house. Even though it had been more than week it still took some getting used to. It was definitely a pleasure though waking up and going to bed every morning and night next to Dimitri. I never could have imagined feeling this way. It was wonderful, and I was so lucky to have a man like him. It almost felt fake, as if any moment I would wake up and it would all fade away.

I tensed and my thoughts faded as I felt fingers moving on my stomach and hips. I squirmed underneath his tickles. He always knew he could make me break into giggles with his tickles, and for some odd reason he enjoyed doing it. I on the other hand was not a huge fan. It was torture.

"No Dimitri please stop," I pleaded with him.

"I don't think so Roza." He said with a grin and continued his torture. My stomach started hurting from all the laughing and I brought my hands up to try and pry his off. It worked but backfired for only to have him place one hand on my neck and the other at the back of my knee.

"Please...please stop, I take...it...back." I barely got the words out of my mouth in through the fit of giggles I was in.

Dimitri raised one eyebrow at me and upturned his lips slyly. "What else Roza?"

"You're the best boyfriend ever," I managed to get out, but just barely. Satisfied Dimitri released his hold on me only to pull me up into his lap. I hugged his neck and nuzzled my face into the side of his neck. Relishing in the feeling he brought upon me, even when he was picking on me. I smiled inhaling deeply, home. I was finally somewhere that felt like home.

"Love you." I whispered. I tightened my arms and he did the same.

"As I do you."

* * *

I decided to go and take a nap because I was feeling really tired. Last night we had finished moving the last of my possessions out of my house and into Dimitri's. It had been a process, but it was nice to now be living with him. It was a big step, and it was one I was happy for. It showed just how serious our relationship was, and it would be easier for us to get closer. I knew a lot about Dimitri, but it was true what they said, you never know someone until you live with them.

Today was New Year's Eve and we decided to host a party in welcoming of our new living arrangement. It was also our annual New Year's Eve party. Well for Lissa, Christian and our gang excluding Dimitri but this year was going to be his first. We'd also be inviting my parents, Liss's and Dimitri's family. It was going to be amazing, like it was every year.

And I was planning on getting very drunk tonight. I never looked forward to drinking as much as I did on New Year's Eve. It was something Lissa and I had done since I could remember. I smiled and I snuggled closer into the pillow that was cased in silk like material and fidgety moved my body on Dimitri and mine's bed. It smelled just like him too. I loved it.

I reached my hand up to my nose and rubbed it because it started suddenly itching. I nuzzled my face back into my hand when put it underneath my head. I was just getting comfortable again when the itch came back. I put my fingers up to scratch my face but it stopped. Almost miraculously and suspiciously. I had yet to open my eyes, and could have sworn something had woken me up.

I opened one eye and was met with a huge body in front of me. I rolled my eye up to see the blond haired man that had come to be one of the most annoying but lovable people I've known in the past few weeks. But he had decided to play with the wrong person.

I closed my eye shut again, hoping he would still think I was asleep and rolled a little so I was on my back, my attack position ready. Lazily I moved my arm onto my stomach, confident that he believed I was still sleeping. When the strand of my hair came up to my face again I resisted the urge to resolve it. Instead I moved my hand upwards mimicking the motion, quickly lifting my body up and hooking my arm around his neck, effectively putting Ivan into a headlock.

"Damn it," he cursed, he sounded deeply upset and I held back a laugh.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled squeezing my arm tighter but not tight enough to hurt him.

"Geez Rose, I didn't know that-" I kicked the back of his knees making him fall. I turned so I was staring right into his baby blues and gave him my man eater smile. I almost laughed when he visibly gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed.

"You didn't know? I was sleeping. Do you know how cranky I get when woken up? Do you?" Ivan whipped his head back to the side so fast that I thought he was going to snap it off. This whole charade was so hilarious. I wanted to burst out laughing. I wasn't mad at him; I loved getting a reaction, especially like Ivan's, out of the weaker gender.

"Dude I told you not to wake her! She's like a wild beast!" I looked over to where the booming laughter had come from and as soon as I cut Dimitri a glare, he quickly shut up.

"What did you say Dimitri Aleksandr Belikov?" I enunciated each word so he got my point and he paled.

"Nothing honey, just that you are the most beautiful creature walking this earth." Dimitri coughed to cover up his 'mistake' and Ivan laughed besides me.

"What are you laughing about?' I asked him. Instead of talking to me he looked over to his best friend where he directed his words to. "Dude you are so whipped! I wouldn't even do that for any girl no matter how hot she is-" I hit the back of Ivan's head. "Well except Rose who's the most sexiest."

I snorted and let him up. "That's not even proper English dummy." He rubbed the back of his neck and went to stand beside Dimitri in the kitchen who now had a cup of what looked like hot cocoa in his hands.

"Whatever," I said walking backwards and giving them both middle fingers.

Before I was fully out, I heard Ivan mutter, "She's a piece of work," and saw Dimitri's smirk deepen but to which he replied, "But I love her nonetheless."

My heart swelled at his words.

* * *

Later on I decided I was going to relax before the big night. I knew I planned on going crazy, and if I did I would need to be prepared. As I was lying back and relaxing in the tub, soaking in some Epsom salts, I started recalling the day after we had gotten back from Olena's. Dimitri wanted to make good on his 'promise' that he had made right before Yeva had interrupted us.

_FLASHBACK_

_I followed as Dimitri pulled me along to the studio. He seemed extremely excited as he rushed around. He placed me in the swivel chair that he usually sat in when I record and nodded to Ivan who nodded back. He walked into the booth and picked up his favorite acoustic guitar which also happened to be mine. He tuned it quickly, the smile never leaving his face. I giggled a little wondering what the hell he was up to._

_Dimitri tapped the microphone to check if it was working and it gave two loud thumps. He nodded happily at it and continued on working. He plugged the guitar into the amplifier and strummed a chord, twisting the keys and tuning it properly, once again. He seemed to serious and intent that I could not get myself to ask him what was going on. Instead I watched and enjoyed._

_Since it was coincidentally my favorite too, we both had to tune the guitar to ourselves since we both sang in different keys. He gave Ivan the thumbs up and Ivan motioned for me to put the headphones on. I slipped the black compact speakers over my head and gave Dimitri my widest smile. He was going to sing for me, and I loved the thought of it._

_"Roza, remember that red dress?" He asked while he strummed a quiet relaxing chord._

_I pressed the speaker button. "How could I forget?" I laughed. "Your expression was the best." I mimicked it by turning my mouth into an 'O' shape and placing my hands on my cheeks to make the surprised expression more dramatic. "You looked like you saw Aphrodite herself."_

_"Roza, you my love, have nothing on Aphrodite. More beautiful and elegant. Walking proof of perfection my love." He looked straight at me, even more serious than usual._

_"Aren't you the cheese ball?" I think I might have cried if I were not in front of Ivan. "But I think you are the walking proof of perfection my love."_

_In a melodramatic show of effect he put his hand over his heart and said, "You're making me blush! Stop it!" To which I burst out laughing._

_"But seriously Roza, this is how I felt. Hope you enjoy." With one last smile he began, and I was entranced._

"I've tried to figure out  
What's got me here like this  
Feelin' kinda crazy baby  
Every time we kiss  
But it's taking off so fast  
I don't know what to do  
That low cut thing you're wearing  
Baby just might be a clue

I can blame it on the wine  
The smell of your perfume  
The way the heads are turning  
When you walked in to the room  
But something's going on  
More than animal attraction at play  
It ain't your eyes your lips your nose your hips  
That's got me in this mess  
Blame it on that red dress

It ain't your eyes your lips your nose your hips  
That got me in this mess  
Blame it on that red dress

Well I ain't the social genius  
But it's coming to me now  
It goes back to the basics  
What makes the world go round  
Don't need to do a study of all the side effects  
The shorter that the dresses go, the longer all the legs

I can blame it on the wine  
The smell of your perfume  
The way the heads are turning  
When you walk in the room  
But something's going on  
More than animal attraction  
and play yeah  
It ain't your eyes your lips your nose your hips  
That got me in this mess  
Blame it on that red dress.

The things a man will do  
For a little bit of cloth  
He'll go the whole nine yards  
Just to try to take it off

I can blame it on the wine  
The smell of your perfume  
The way the heads are turning  
When you walk in the room  
But something's going on  
More than animal attraction  
and play yeah

It ain't your eyes your lips your nose your hips  
That got me in this mess  
Blame it on that red dress.

It ain't your eyes your lips your nose your hips  
That got me in this mess  
Blame it on that red dress

Blame it on that red dress  
Blame it on that red dress yeah yeah"

_"Damn…Dimitri that was really awesome. I loved it!" I ripped the head set off and ran through the door to get to him._

_"Well I'm glad you-" He didn't get to finish what he wanted to say because I pounced on him and my lips were pressed against his. Sweet, savory and slow were the correct words to describe it. I pulled back and whispered against his lips, "I really loved it, just like I love you." I had to admit that was pretty cheesy but hey, cheesy gets the point across._

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri sitting on the laundry hamper with his elbows on his knees, chin on hands and eyes glued to me. He looked delicious but I was not going to let him know how much he was tempting me. I closed my eyes back not even bothered. He had seen me before, but I was not going to miss this chance to pick on him.

"Do you have a habit of watching and stalking young girls?" I asked with playfulness in my voice. In truth, Dimitri was only seven years older than me, not that huge of a difference. I was 22 and he was 28 turning 29 in a couple months.

"Well if that were the case Ms. Hathaway…" he let the sentence hang."Roza Roza Roza whatever am I going to do with you?" he came up behind me and started rubbing soothing circles into my shoulders and upper back and I couldn't help the moan that fell out of my mouth.

"I think I have a few ideas." Dimitri stood up and stripped off his clothes.

With ease, and grace he positioned himself behind me. His hands again reached for my shoulders rubbing and massaging. I would be lying if I said the action was not arousing. I let myself get slightly lost in the feel of his strong body behind me. It was amazing how god like the man was. His every part was amazing, strong, and beautiful.

Before my bath was over I was fully satisfied, as was Dimitri. We both stood in front of the mirror admiring each other. It was moments like this that reminded me of how in love I was.

* * *

"Do you have all the snacks set up?" I asked Dimitri, jumping in place, I was beyond excited.

"Yes. There are a bunch of bowls scattered around the house with an assortment of snacks." Dimitri did not even look in my direction. Probably because I had asked him now about twenty times, but I just wanted to make sure.

"What about drinks?"

"We have about 5 liters respectively of Coca-Cola, 7UP, Ginger ale and Dr. Pepper." He picked up a chip and slowly ate it looked bored but yet amused.

"What about the booze?"

"Ivan's bringing a keg and Christian, Eddie and Mason are bringing the vodka." He shrugged and stuffed the rest of the chip in his mouth.

"Ok, good." I sighed in relief. The party started at seven but knowing Lissa she would be here early. As if on cue the doorbell rang and I shrieked. I ran down the stairs forgetting I was still clad in my towels. I opened it and as usual Lissa was dressed pristine and all business like.

She was wearing khaki skinny jeans and a silk black and beige top in swirled designs and a navy blue blazer over it. Chris on the other hand just looked as he usually did but the only difference was the bags with bottles in his hand.

I felt Dimitri come up behind me and dwarf me into his body by standing behind me with his hand leaning against the doorframe over my head.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Rose…forget to get dressed? If this is what you're wearing then this will be one hell of a New Year. A drunk and half naked Rose." I looked down and shrieked quickly breaking from Dimitri's hold to get dressed.

Thirty minutes later I was again running down the stairs. I could hear the voices of friends and family, and I smiled. I could not help but be happy, be happy with all the fun we would be having tonight. New Year's Eve was always a big deal to me. It was my way of saying and planning something new with my life. It was the world giving me another chance to start over, start fresh.

So with quick steps I made it to the bottom of the stairs my black chiffon dress dancing around me as I landed on the last step. My bare feet hitting the cold floor, but feeling so good. I had opted out of wearing shows, yes it was weird, but it seemed right. I looked good, and I was feeling just as great. And there had always been something so freeing about going barefoot.

"Rose!" Ivan's loud voice boomed towards me and I could not help but giggle, it seemed as if the man had already had a few drinks, his crocked smile a good indication.

The party started off slow, which was no problem at all. Everyone took the time to mingle and talk, and not to mention snack on the amazing treats set all about the place. I myself was having a blast. I had, had a few drinks and the slight tingle of the alcohol was making me feel really, really good. I noticed that Christian was keeping to himself and had only just been sipping on a beer. That was something that was not going to happen.

If anything Christian had been my secret drinking buddy. We weren't close until the both of us had numerous drinks in our system. I grinned to myself as I made my way closer to him. The only problem that arose was that a pair of strong arms stopped me. His breath on my neck immediately telling me who it was.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all night. And when I finally do you are bee-lining it to Christian with a wicked grin." He turned me around his bottom lip slightly a pout.

"Don't you worry love there will be plenty of time for you later. But right now I need to get him to drink." Dimitri cocked an eyebrow at me and laughed.

"What's your plan?" I thought long and hard but only came back with one thing.

"Challenging him to a game of shot for shot." Dimitri suddenly took his arms away from me and walked straight to Christian. But not before grabbing a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

I followed wordlessly and completely confused. I was certain he would tell me it was a horrible idea. As it was he had eyed my drinks on several occasions. I knew he was responsible and did not want me over doing it. But at the same time he was my partner my equal so he said nothing. I was about to tell Christian about the challenge when Dimitri beat me to it.

"I challenge you to shot for shot." He set the vodka bottle harshly on the table and Christian turned to him in total shock.

"Excuse me?" Christian's eyes travelled over my lover and I nearly laughed out loud. He looked downright scared. As he should be. Someone of Dimitri's size could probably hold his booze, and a lot of it. "I don't think I want to drink too much."

"Pity. I mean I could challenge Ivan, but we all know how that would end." Ivan laughed loudly and downed his drink.

"Oh come on Dimitri you know a boy like Christian couldn't keep up." That was all it took, suddenly Christian squared his shoulders and took a step closer to Dimitri.

"I accept." Lissa stepped closer to her boyfriend and whispered something in his ear, something he shook off. "I got this babe." He planted a small kiss on her lips and stood on the other side of the table.

I watched in awe as Dimitri downed and poured shot after shot, looking not the slightest bit affected. Christian on the other hand looked sick. I was going to have to end the game soon, because even though he was close to losing Christian was never one to know his limits. I was about to moved forward when suddenly Christian stumbled and fell to the floor, a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Where ammmm I?" He looked around confused as Lissa kneeled before him, lightly patting his head with a wet cloth.

"I win!" Dimitri's loud voice boomed over the soft music and conversation, and it was then that I noticed how drunk he actually was.

I could not help but laugh. I had never seen him like this and I was thoroughly going to enjoy this. I grabbed the bottle and poured myself two shots and downed them immediately. The liquor burned going down but I held my own. Dimitri smiled at me as he watched, licking his lips slowly.

"Let's dance." I was being pulled into the makeshift dance floor as suddenly the music was turned up louder.

I saw Lissa pulling a still stumbling Christian to the floor, who was learning a few new moves from Ivan. I laughed as Dimitri joined them, showing his own smooth moves to the two men. Lissa grabbed me, two shots in hand, we instantly took them, and she let out a loud scream before she too started dancing.

The older adults looked on in humor, and soon even some of them joined with the dancing and drinking. The night was hopping and I loved it. I even caught little Yeva taking a shot of the clear liquid a smile gracing her lips as she kicked her head back.

"You're badass!" She nodded her approval to me, as she took little Paul's hand and started dancing with him.

Five minutes to midnight and the whole bunch was pretty tipsy. We had on the big screen TV with the count down in New York and we chatted all happily. I had, had even more shots so Dimitri was holding me close to him, a smirk permanently plastered on his sexy lips.

The whole night seemed to pass by in a blur. I saw bodies moving, shots being poured. At some point someone had even ordered a ton of Pizzas. No one complained though, the carbs much needed to absorb the alcohol that filled our bellies.

"What do you want from the new year?" I looked up and was caught in Dimitri's brown eyes.

"I want this to last forever." He nodded curtly and smiled.

"Do you see me in many years to come Roza?" His voice was slightly slurred but it held seriousness.

"I see you forever Dimitri!" He smiled widely and pulled me in close as Lissa started screaming the count down.

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Dimitri's lips captured mine in a searing kiss. It was perfection. I never wanted to lose this moment with him, with our friends and family. For the first time in a long time I felt complete, happy.

* * *

**Whew! I finally got this chapter out! Heaven knows I had the worst writer's block for this. My exams are mostly finished, which means my schedule is free to write more and more everyday! In fact I have an exam tomorrow so leave me love in the form of a review!**

**So on a serious note, because of my writer's block I have to give credit to my amazing and wonderful beta _Mitrioselove _for getting most of this done for me. She's one awesome girl and you should definitely check her stories out!  
**

**Oh, I have a proposition for y'all. If I get 20 reviews I promise the next chapter by Thursday (or maybe even sooner)! So go on and hit that review button!**


	10. Suprises

_Previously;_

_Dimitri's lips captured mine in a searing kiss. It was perfection. I never wanted to lose this moment with him, with our friends and family. For the first time in a long time I felt complete, happy. _

"So where are we going?" I asked excitedly, I was really now looking forward to this.

"Uh uh." He said with the motion of zipping his lips and throwing away the key, I would have called him out on it, but I was too caught up in the fact that he would not tell me.

"But I don't like surprises!" I whined, rather loudly.

Dimitri let out a chuckle and walked away, he didn't even look back. I stomped throwing a tiny tantrum that was perfectly acceptable for someone of my age and nature. I heard another deep laugh reverberate through the hallways and realized Dimitri was making fun of my tantrum. I thought about stopping but then thought better of it.

Harumphing loudly again I walked, or rather stomped loudly, back into the kitchen and opened the freezer door grabbing what I wanted and shutting it with a slam but not before grabbing a tub of my favorite Hagen Daas ice cream. I plopped down on the couch and made myself comfortable, stretching my legs out on the fluffy couch handle. I immediately felt better about this said surprise.

Flipping through the channels I stopped when I reached the one for on demand. I decided to catch up on one of my favorite shows in order to pass the time. I was going to need something to distract me. I clicked episode 11 of The Biggest Loser and started laughing immediately at the struggles of the overweight people trying to work their asses off. It was good that they were trying, but it was just something else to make me smile.

Dimitri soon joined me and maneuvered his way over to take the spot that my lower half was occupying but one stink eye from me had him plowing over to the loveseat beside it. Don't get me wrong I wanted to snuggle up to him, but I wanted him to break and tell me where we were going.

As the show neared its end I saw Dimitri's gaze locked intently on his laptop screen and couldn't help but notice, and wonder what he was up to. I focused my attention back to the TV just in time to see one of my favorite people get eliminated. My mouth dropped open, and I frowned slightly.

As Alison wrapped up the show and gave us a sneak peek of next week I heard my phone ring. I was glad for the distraction; I needed something to ease my mind. I jumped up to go grab it from the kitchen counter where I remembered leaving it and as soon as I got to it I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Rose!" The person on the other line squealed and I dramatically sighed.

"Lissa," I whined. "It's not even three in the afternoon and you're so peppy. What is wrong with you?"

"Well if I dare not ask who will? So what got your panties twisted up in a bunch?" I could hear the smirk coming over from the other side. She knew me too well, and probably also knew it was nothing really that bad.

"Ugh. I don't even wanna talk about it." I groaned, was it that much to ask for the location.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you where?" She knew me all too well; it was why we were so close.

I shot up straight from my slouched position on the bar stool. "How do you know about that?"

I heard the hesitation. "He might've told me." That bastard!

"Oh my god Liss...he told you but he wouldn't tell me? Now what kind of-" I started but she soon caught on to what I was going to say.

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean?" I could tell she was slightly offended but not completely on my side yet.

An idea shot into the wonderful brain that I called my own. "Wait so you know where he's taking me? Tell me!"

A slight pause then she said softly, "I promised him not to."

Another groan from me, had me switching the phone to the other ear, and I tried another attack. Doesn't anyone know how much I hate surprises?

"Goodbye Lissa." I moved the phone from my ear and was about to press end call when I heard her scream out, "Wait!"

"Do you have anything to add?" I heard Sparky's laugh echoing in the backdrop of silence.

"Goodbye Vasilisa." I hung up and groaned again rubbing my temples.

I needed to get out of this house. Maybe a nice visit to my parents will do. Yes, that's the last resort because I know Lissa would've told Mia and I didn't want to be around anyone who wanted to keep me out of the dark. So I grabbed my purse, keys and phone and headed out the front door calling back to Dimitri an "I'll be back later," then shutting the door not waiting or caring what his response was.

As I drove down the freeway I rolled the windows down and cranked the volume up on the radio. Luckily for me, I chose the exact moment to listen to the Road Hammer's _Mud_. I'm not joking; Mud is the actual name of the song and it had a very interesting beat to it. I bobbed my head along, and felt my mood lifting.

When I pulled up to my old residence, I cut the engine and sat in the car for who knows how long. I came here often but I still had to prepare myself. I finally got out and used my key to open the door and when I saw no one in the kitchen, living or family room I decided to go check the den. And boy that was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made in my life.

I saw red hair covering another person and soon realizing my mom and dad were lip locking. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen. Did people their age do that? I did the only plausible thing my brain could think off in that moment.

I screamed.

Their heads snapped around so fast it could've caused whiplash. I stood there motionless, my mouth wide open, while my mom turned a dark red upon seeing my face and my father just chuckled.

"What...what...is that?" I asked horrified pointing at what they'd just been doing.

My father stroked his goatee and said with a smirk, "I believe what you just saw is a prelude to what happened in the making of you."

My eyes shot open so wide and my mother slapped his arm. "Ibrahim!" To which he just shrugged his shoulders at as if to say what are you going to do about it?

"Ew! I don't want any little brothers or sisters anytime soon. Or ever!" Abe laughed and my mother rolled her eyes.

"Geez Rose, not only you young ones get a roll in the hay too." My mouth opened even more and I felt bile rising in my throat.

"Ugh gross mom, don't even say that." I shivered in disgust and tried to shake the image out of my head.

"Would you prefer a good bang?" Abe asked and I shot him a look to which he also laughed at.

"Not to be rude Rose, but why are you here?" Janine asked.

"Well since my boyfriend and my best friends are ganging up on me I decided to take refuge with my parents but it looks as if my parents would rather be doing something else." I retorted rather annoyingly.

On that statement my mother's cheeks flushed again and Abe spoke up. "Is this about your date tonight?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I stomped my foot in frustration again. "Un-_frickin_-believable!" I marched out of the room and to the front door getting ready to leave.

I heard hurried footsteps behind me and a hand on my arm halting me from moving any further. I turned around to see the petite redhead I called my mother. Her eyes were soft and she looked as if she was trying to comfort me.

"Rose, what's all this about?" She said with hand motions.

"It's just that Dimitri insists that this date, mind you our first date, be kept a surprise from me and you know how much I hate surprises. Then I get a call from Lissa and she says she's in on it too then I come to the one place to get away from surprises and I see you and dad going at it and he knows what Dimitri's planning too!" I was gasping for breath at the end of my...rant.

"Oh Rose. I'm sorry this day hasn't gone quite as you imagined but you have to remain in a positive mentality or else in won't get better. Plus this surprise cannot be that bad."

I nodded and hugged my mom. "Thanks mom. I should probably be getting back to Dimitri now. I didn't tell him where I was going and I barely even told him I was leaving. He probably thinks I'm in our room sulking."

"Give him a call." She smiled tightly, but I just shook my head.

"Phone's dead."

"Use the house phone."

"I ripped it out of the wall after the whole Adrian thing." I looked down a little upset still.

My mom gave me a sympathetic smile and showed me out of the house but not before telling me that she loved me and me telling her that I loved her and to tell Abe too.

I quietly opened the large oak door, hoping to sneak upstairs before Dimitri noticed and pretend that I was up there the entire time. Unfortunately that plan did not work out for me because as I was taking a step on the stairs it creaked and I cursed myself at the noise because it alerted the big looming figure looking down from the top of my presence.

"Hey babe." I tried turning on that voice. You know the one which everyone loves and it can instantly get you out of trouble. But one hardened glare from my lover told me that it was far from working. I knew I had been over reacting but I left so I would not say or do something stupid.

"Look I just had to get away. Please don't be mad." I tried reasoning with him. Every word I took a step until by the last word I was right in front of him. "Please," last resort; I turned on the puppy dog eyes and the pouted lip.

He sighed audibly. "Roza, what am I going to do with you?" It was more a rhetorical question judging from the way that he rubbed his face with one hand and held the other on to his hip.

"I'm sorry." I placed one hand on his other hip rubbing gentle circles because I knew he went crazy when I did that. With my other hand I wrapped it around muscular back and brought my face into his chest, hearing the loud pounding of his heart beating.

"God Roza, when I noticed you were gone I was so scared."

"I know I am sorry, I know what it's like." He shook his head no and pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"No you don't. The pain I was going through, thinking you might've left me. I hoped to god that that wasn't the case."

"I'm sorry." I knew it wouldn't fix anything but I was trying. I hate seeing him in pain.

His strong arms wrapped around my waist and buried his head in between my neck occasionally kissing my neck or hair as reassurance that I was still here. His big strong arms picked me up and on instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist while he carried me to the bedroom. We dropped on the bed and just continued to hold onto each other, silent tears streaming down my face.

"Roza. Don't cry. I love you and that's not going to change so get that notion out of your head because I know you're thinking it."

"Oh so you read minds now?"

"No I read you. And this was just a temporary scare, a minor setback and we'll work through it and learn from this experience." He sighed deeply bringing me closer to him.

"I love you too."

He smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now no more crying," he said as he moved his lips along my tear tracks, placing soft pecks where he deemed necessary. I laughed a little.

"Are...are we still on for tonight?" I asked almost nervously for the fear of the answer being no. Even though I was being surprised I still was excited.

"That is if you still want to."

"Of course." I said just as sure as I was that I loved this man. The rest of our day was spent cuddling on the bed taking solace in each other; words not needed but welcome.

* * *

As they say: all good things must come to an end and our end came in the downfall of a doorbell. I groaned and Dimitri got up to answer it without a word and me immediately missing the warmth of his body next to mine. I really wondered who would be here right now.

I huddled closer, with my elbows almost touching my knees to preserve that sweet body heat but it was useless seeing as it was already gone. It was never the same without him. When the door opened I expected my big hunky teddy bear of a Russian but was graced with the small graceful angel that was Lissa.

"Up and at 'em lazy bones." She said clapping her hands. I groaned again and rolled over burying my head in the pillow, arms and legs wide like a starfish.

"Time to get you already for your date!" She squealed. Have I ever mentioned how annoying that squeal can get especially at times like these? "Stop your moaning and get up. The day doesn't just wait for you."

"Well it should." I muttered deep into my pillow, or it might've been Dimitri's. We switch pillows so much that our 'scents' as Dimitri likes to call it, have blended together.

I heard the telltale swish of hangers gliding past each other and it continued on like this for a good chunk of time. Then it stopped and I inwardly smiled; Lissa had finally picked an outfit. At least it was one less thing I had to worry about.

"The weather is going to be a bit chilly tonight and if we take into consideration where you're headed then I think this will do fine." I turned around to see her holding up a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans with a wool sweater top and a pair of my mid-calf light brown leather cowboy boots. I grinned. It was actually pretty cute but then again this is Lissa we're talking about. The same Lissa who majored in fashion and minored in business so she could open up her own Shoppe- with an 'e'- and sell her own designs.

I swiped the clothes from her and went over to the bathroom after she pointed. I gave a mock salute and complied, I knew better than to not to. After a quick shower I dressed and went back into the bedroom to see Liss at my vanity going through my makeup. I guess I was playing Barbie tonight. I sighed readying myself for what was to come.

I automatically sat down in the seat and faced her. There was no arguing with her now, not when she was in her zone. She swiped my eyes and dabbled on my cheeks. She powdered my nose and brushed my lashes and colored my lips. Overall she really did do a great job; it was just such a process.

She had gone with natural colors. Light and some dark browns, some beige and light pinks and clear on the lips. "Oh Liss, it's so pretty."

"I know...now don't go mess it up. I believe the cavalry is waiting downstairs." She smiled and pulled me into a hug to which I enthusiastically returned.

True to her word, Dimitri was waiting at the foot of the stairs with his arm out ready to tuck mine into; which he did and out the door we went and into his big truck. I felt like such a lady around him. He was always such a gentleman.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up at a gas station? Dimitri must have seen my horrified expression because he quickly reassured me that we only stopped to get gas.

Driving for a little bit, I saw the tip of a Ferris wheel fall into my peripheral view. I gasped and like a little kid I turned and placed both hands against the glass and smiled wider when I realized we were getting closer. I started bouncing up and down in my seat only to have Dimitri place a hand on my shoulder telling me to calm down. I felt like a kid at a candy store.

When we pulled up on the gravel parking lot I almost jumped up out of the truck. Ok well I hopped out with a spring in my step while the motor was still running. I ran around to the driver's side and grabbed onto Dimitri's arm pulling him excitedly to the wooden gated opening. But in no way was I going to admit this was the amazing surprise it was.

"Eek!" I couldn't hold in my excitement more. I started bouncing on my heels and pulling Dimitri faster. "I haven't been to a fair in so long!"

"Calm down Roza," he chuckled, happy that I was happy.

The sight was too beautiful. The only lights were from the ones on the Ferris wheel and on the game vendors. Mix that in with the pinkish orange hued sunset which made it the perfect backdrop. I loved these fairs, and I had totally missed that it was in town.

I wrapped my own arms around his lean waist and waited in line to buy tickets. The smile never left my face, especially when I saw how many tickets we could get. When we got up to the girl, Dimitri handed her a fifty dollar bill and received a roll of two hundred tickets.

We walked up the dirt path hand in hand when Dimitri spun me around and dipped me. I gasped then giggled at the sudden movement. It was silly and out of place, but it was something that made my heart swell. He pulled me up and held me tight but not to his chest. From behind his back, he pulled out a rose. I didn't even see his hand go behind his back.

"For you," I smiled and took the rose from him breaking off part of the stem and put the remaining portion in my hair, tucked in my ear.

Normally I don't like anything that is made reference to my name. Like rose jewelry or roses. But an act like this coming from Dimitri made it more special and the love I felt for him deepened. Not even with Adrian this would even happen. It was sweet and thought out, and truly showed how much he cared for me.

I gave him a chaste kiss which turned into something more. After a couple seconds and a pretty heated lip lock, I was out of breath.

Grabbing his hand, I entwined our fingers and swung our arms while walking with a skip. I smiled cheekily at Dimitri and pulled him along to the teacup ride. He handed the operator 4 tickets and we choose a blue cup to sit in. I snuggled up underneath Dimitri's arm and breathed in the sweet smell of that musky aftershave. I closed my eyes and let the slow movement calm my senses and take me to that place only Dimitri's presence could.

* * *

Dimitri's arm was wrapped around my shoulders and we were walking around when we heard, "C'mon up you gents and win the amazing prize for the beautiful lady. Hey you over there," he pointed to us. "Yeah you guys; what a beautiful lady. I bet your handsome young man would love to win you a stuffed bear. Step right up!"

Dimitri laughed and steered us towards the game. He placed a kiss on my forehead- someone was feeling affectionate tonight- and asked the man how much.

"$7 for one swing." He grinned weirdly at us.

"That's a rip-off!" I yelled. "Who in their goddamned right mind charges seven whole dollars for one swing?"

"Relax Roza." Dimitri said while handing the man a ten dollar bill and pocketing his change.

"Thank you folks," he motioned to the bar and Dimitri picked up the hammer and swung heavily. His muscles flexed and contracted under the gray v neck. What a sight to see...

The bar shot straight up the scale and hit the bell shooting to the muscle man label. Buzzing sounds and wailing sirens blasted out the speakers. I could not help the girlish squeal that left me. I had clearly been around Lissa for too long. I knew he was strong but I had not been expecting that.

"Winner, winner!" The man yelled out. "Pick a prize! Any prize!"

Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and said, "We'll take Flounder." The man handed him the blue and yellow stuffed fish. And in turn Dimitri handed me the Little Mermaid character to which I hugged to my chest closely and squealed again.

"Dimitri, Flounder's my favourite!"

"I know from the countless runs of The Little Mermaid and you gushing over him." he chuckled. It was true; The Little Mermaid was and still is my favorite. I would watch it multiple times and make Dimitri sit with me. And cry on his shoulder when King Triton forbade Ariel to see Eric. "You're in love with Flounder. Sometimes I think more than me." He mock pouted and I laughed reassuring him I could never love someone more than him.

"What the last thing you want to do tonight?"

"The very first thing I wanted to do since we came." I turned my gaze over to the giant Ferris wheel covered in lights.

"Let's go then."

Unfortunately the guy wouldn't take any tickets and I wouldn't let Dimitri pay fifty dollars for a ride on the Ferris wheel with a ten minute pit stop at the top.

"Dimitri, no it's too much." I tried to argue; I was not going to lose this dispute.

"Roza-"

"Dimitri, no."

"Why not?"

"Because it is a ridiculous amount for a ten minute ride." I tried to reason with him. I never would have thought the thing could cost so much.

He shook his head and handed the man the bill anyways. "Dimitri?!"

"What?" He asked like there was nothing wrong.

"Why?"

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Roza, because you are the kind of girl a guy takes to the fair and spends fifty dollars just to see her smile. That's why. Nothing is worth as much as your smile. Alright?"

I felt the tears leak out of my eyes, and just like earlier I tried to hastily wipe them away with the back of my hand but they kept flowing. I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck and squeezed burying my face in his chest, probably getting his shirt wet.

When I pulled back, he wiped the tear tracks away. "Sorry, I got your shirt wet."

"Roza I don't care about that. I care about you." He placed a quick peck on my forehead. "Now how about we go on the Ferris wheel? My treat."

I laughed and pulled him along. Instead of sitting on opposite ends, Dimitri and I squished together on one seat, me half on top of him, cuddled up closely. His arms went around me and held on like I was his driftwood in a raging sea. It was the best ending to the night ever.

Like in the teacups, I closed my eyes until I felt the wheel stop. I opened them and took in the sight. Now it was fully dark and from the top seeing the tent tops and lights was the most beautiful landscape I've taken in. I felt as if we were on top of the world.

My mouth was gaped open at the sight because Dimitri placed two fingers at the base of my chin and brought it up, slightly tilting my head towards him. His lips pressed against mine with ferocity and I returned with the same intensity.

My tongue tangoed with his, constantly fighting for dominance but still sweet and not rough at the same time. I loved it. I loved him. It was a perfect moment, with the perfect scenery and the perfect guy in my arms_._

_Perfect. _

**A/N- Hello! I'm back and exams are finally finished so expect regular updates from now on! Thanks to my beta Mitrioselove, she's awesome so go check her stories out! They are the best!  
**

**Alright, honestly did you guys not like chapter 10? Because I only got 4 reviews... but onto this, The Notes Of My Heart only has a couple chapters left, like 5 or so. And a lot can happen in those 5 or so chapters, considering the length of one.  
**

**I didn't do a disclaimer last chapter so here it is: Richelle Mead owns any visible VA content used and the song used, Blame It On That Red Dress is owned by Gord Bamford.  
**

**Disclaimer for this chapter: Richelle Mad owns any visible VA content. **

**My proposition still stands for last chapter and all the ones coming up: 15 reviews and I immediately post.  
**

**Until next time...**


	11. Shopping and Number Ones

_**Ok before we start, I have to say this chapter was not beta-ed so all mistakes are soley mine. AND before you rad I suggest you go listen to Sugarland's All I Want To Do because it really sets the mood for this chapter. Happy reading and hope you enjoy!**_

_Previously;_

_Like in the teacups, I closed my eyes until I felt the wheel stop. I opened them and took in the sight. Now it was fully dark and from the top seeing the tent tops and lights was the most beautiful landscape I've taken in. I felt as if we were on top of the world._

_My mouth was gaped open at the sight because Dimitri placed two fingers at the base of my chin and brought it up, slightly tilting my head towards him. His lips pressed against mine with ferocity and I returned with the same intensity._

_My tongue tangoed with his, constantly fighting for dominance but still sweet and not rough at the same time. I loved it. I loved him. It was a perfect moment, with the perfect scenery and the perfect guy in my arms._

_Perfect._

As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I walked over to the bathroom planning on taking a shower before going downstairs and eating breakfast.

Last night was amazing and to be honest, I was still floating on cloud nine. The feeling was fantastic and I never wanted to come down. I turned on the hot water and let it melt away any negativity I was feeling; if I was feeling any. I felt so great I started humming, something I hadn't done in such a long time.

"_I don't want to get up baby, let's turn off the phone  
I don't want to go to work today or even put my makeup on  
I've got better things to do than my to do list anyway  
Hide under the covers and waste away the day  
Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy_

_All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo_  
_All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo is love you_

_I got my whole life to change the world and climb the ladders_  
_Looking at you looking at me is the only thing that matters_  
_Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words_  
_Hang a sign on the door, please do not disturb_  
_Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy_

_All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo_  
_All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo is love you_

_Give me a kiss, from that Elvis lip,_  
_You don't want to miss this,_

_All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo_  
_All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo is love you wo woo_  
_All I really want to do,_  
_All I really want to do,_  
_All I really want to do is love you, love you, love you_

_Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words_  
_Hang a sign on the door, please do not, please do not, please do not, please do not disturb_  
_When I lay down in the evening all I really want to do,_  
_When I wake up, when I wake up in the morning baby, all I really want to do..."_

I think I surprised myself when I just let the words flow out of my mouth. I had heard it a long time ago and I'm surprised I even remembered it. It was one of those upbeat, good loving songs that you couldn't not help but sing, even if you were not in love.

I quickly dressed in my favourite pair of denim jeans and blood red tank top. I left my hair falling in natural waves down my back. Satisfied with my appearance I brushed my teeth and then went to the kitchen.

I didn't hear any noise, so I assumed Dimitri was out on one of his morning runs. I was going to have to join him one of these days; I hadn't really gotten back in the groove since I moved in.

I threw some Fruit Loops into a bowl and doused them in milk. I took a seat at the table with a glass of orange juice along with my food.

I scooped up some of the colourful cereal and occasionally took a sip of the orange liquid. I picked up my phone and went to my messages. There was an unread text from Lissa which I promptly opened.

_Do u wanna hang 2day? -L_

We seriously hadn't had any girl time in a long time. So I said yes.

_For sure. Ask M 2. -R_

As I waited for her response I took my now empty dishes to the dishwasher and packed them inside. I heard a chime and went over to the source.

_Already did. She said yes. Mall after lunch? -L_

Oh Liss, always looking for an excuse to go to the mall. I typed out my response and sent it, telling her I'd see her later.

I had about two hours until I had to meet Mia and Lissa, and I was bored as hell. It was 10:30 in the morning, which meant Dimitri should've been back a long time ago. I decided to check his study slash library.

Without knocking, I opened the door and walked in. Dimitri was sitting in the swivel chair behind his desk with his feet propped up on it and hands cradling his head from behind. He had a huge smile written on his face and his eyes glistened, looking over at the man beside him.

Ivan, was leaning on a bookcase with his arms crossed in front of him and one ankle tucked under the other. Even though his back was facing me, I could tell he had a relaxed posture and his face mimicked Dimitri's.

I stood by the door but inside the room. Not wanting to interrupt, I walked back outside and closed the door quietly. My phone started to vibrate against my butt so I took it out from my back pocket to see it was ringing and it was Mason.

"Hey Mase, what's up?"

"Rosie, I need your help."

"Sure Ashford, whatcha need?"

"Um Mia and I are coming up on our four year anniversary-"

"Wow that's great Mason. I'm surprised with both of your dating histories that you lasted so long." I said a wee bit sarcastically but the majority of me meaning it.

"-as I was saying," he said playfully. Mason had a good humour like me, it's part of why we clicked. "I want to propose, make it official."

"Oh Mase," that was really sweet and I supported their relationship all the way so of course I would agree. And I admit, I did pull a Lissa and squealed while jumping up and down. "Go for it!"

"Aww is Rosie getting all sappy on me?"

"Don't push it Mason-"

He laughed. "Oh Rose,"

"Did you talk to her dad?" I say dad because when we were still in school, Mia lost her mom. She was mugged in an alleyway and when she refused to give the thugs what they wanted, they slit her throat. Mia was in the car and saw the whole thing.

"Yeah I did, right before we came here. I got his blessing, and now I have yours too. I know how close you guys are and you mean a lot to her."

"Mase, we don't mean a lot to each other," I started. "We're family, we mean so much more."

"Yeah yeah all that girl mush and stuff. Anyway I wanted to ask you if you would come ring shopping with me? I have an idea of what I want to get her but I need another opinion. I would take Lissa but…"

I knew what he was going to say. Things as big as this don't stay a secret for long when shared with Lissa.

"Alright but I'm going to the mall later with her and Lissa so I can't do it today. What about next week? You guys are still here right?"

"Um no about that, I got the dates wrong of one of my exams and it turns out we have to leave in two days so I can get to write it in time."

I smacked my forehead. "Mase…seriously?" He was known for forgetting a lot of things but something as important as this? Unbelievable.

"Ok ok how about tomorrow? Or later tonight?"

"Tomorrow's good and I'm planning on getting down on one knee before we leave; so she can share it with the people who mean most to her."

"That's so sweet Mase. Now who's the mushy one?"

"Shut up Hathaway. Alright I gotta go now because Mia's looking for me."

"See you later Ashford."

I pressed the end call button and decided it was time to get ready for our girl powwow. I ran upstairs and stood in front of my closet debating on whether I should wear a dress, for easy changing, or jeans so when I went into a store I could try on a skirt or pants, with a top. Even though it was winter, it was still pretty warm down south. Eventually I settled on my favourite, blue jean capris and one of Dimitri's old tops with Cyrillic writing on it that tucked messily into the waistband of my jeans. I left my hair down and grabbed my over the shoulder purse with a long chain and swung it over one shoulder. Looking in the mirror, I decided my appearance was presentable. If I was really honest with myself, I looked cute in a sexy casual way. I picked up my white converse with a single red stripe on each and headed down the stairs after slipping on my brown plaid fedora.

This time, I knocked on the library's door before entering and was graced with both men's attention upon entering. They smiled at me and I felt my own red stained lips rise at the corners.

"Roza," I heard Dimitri's voice for the first time this morning. I sauntered over to him and took his feet of the desk from where it remained since this morning. I sat down on his lap, hooking my arm behind his neck and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hi," I breathed out. "I thought I'd just let you know I'm going out in half an hour because we might have a repeat of yesterday." I giggled. Woah, Rose Hathaway does not giggle. I had no idea where that came from.

"That will never happen again," Dimitri said and playfully wagging his finger at me.

"What happened yesterday?" I heard a new voice enter the conversation.

"Mind your own business Ivan." I heard Dimitri say and then right after I said, "I scared him."

"Roza," He sighed shaking his head. "Ivan is so nosy; he's going to hang this over my head now."

"Dude how'd she scare you?" Ivan looked as if he wanted to jump for joy. "No one ever scares Dimitri Belikov!"

I hopped up from Dimitri's lap and walked over to Ivan, dragging out my movements so they almost seemed wispy, like I was on a runway. I stood in front of him and used one arm to wrap around his neck and bring it to the back of his head then maneuvered myself so my lips were right by his ear. I stood up on my tiptoes and dragged my fingertips of my free hand across his neck, down his chest and back up, and used to fingers to put on the base of his chin.

"Well Ivan," I let my words flow and watched his Adam's apple bob, I circled it before putting my fingers back on his chin. He shuddered and I continued, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Now in a state of shock I pulled back and laughed whole heartedly at his expression and his weak riddened face. Still watching Ivan in a daze I moved over to Dimitri and kissed his cheek giving him a silent goodbye.

"Zeklos, stop lusting after my woman!" I heard a deep voice rumble with a hint of friskiness. His woman? I'd have to talk to him about that tonight, make sure he knew how much I loved hearing it.

* * *

_Where r u? –R _

I sent a message Lissa's way.

_Food court. Getting some lunch b4 we start –L_

I spotted the faces of my two best friends and walked over to their table, sitting down at the empty seat. Both of them had garden salads, with a cup of yogurt and a strawberry smoothie. I wrinkled my nose and asked them, "How can you eat that, _only_?"

"Well hello to you too." Mia rolled her eyes at me and continued to pick at her food. Lissa passed something over my way and I grinned. The paper packaging was grease covered and it smelt of fast food.

"Thank you Liss," I praised her. "You are a goddess." I opened it and started spearing fries with my fork, stuffing them into my mouth.

After we were all done, we walked with our arms linked together. Lissa squealed when we stopped in front of Victoria Secret.

"We have to go in here," before either me or Mia had the chance to complain, she pulled us in and immediately starting pushing bras into our arms in all sorts or colour, push up and no push up.

"Woah, Lissa we have a lot already, no need for any more." Mia said as she struggled to hold the many she was carrying.

"But we haven't even gotten to the panties and-"

"Liss this is a lot already. Why don't we start with this and move onto the others when we're done." Lissa didn't look happy at my words but complied nonetheless as we all headed to the dressing rooms.

Before trying on any of the bras, I dumped them all on the bench and separated the ones I liked from the ones I didn't. The ones in the keep for now pile were mostly nude shades, some vibrant colours and mostly lacy.

The first one I tried on I liked right away. It was push up and ivory white with black lace around the bottom of the cups and the straps. The second was a black with a deep very noticeable plunge and satin. That was in the to buy pile too. There were 2 others but they were all different variations of the second one in different colours; one in coral pink, and one in grey. The last two were a strapless nude one and a strapless baby pink one with lace covered cups and a small black bow in front.

I opened my door when I heard a knock on it and my two best friends were standing there, each with one babydoll sleepwear in their hand. They pushed me into the room, with the pieces of clothing and closed the door. I could hear the anxious foot tapping outside so I hurried up and put the first on.

It was a deep purple with triangle lace cups with a shiny ribbon bow that was the top of the empire waist. The rest followed in pretty pleats until upper thigh and right below my butt. It was really pretty but it wasn't the one for me so I put on the second one hoping it would turn out better.

The second was white and halter. The straps and right below the bust had fantastic embroidery, beading and sequins. It was an empire waist and was just a bit shorter than the last. The colour really complimented my skin tone and right away I decided it would drive Dimitri crazy.

I just had to show the girls so I opened the door and they both came barrelling in the minute I cracked it open. Lissa stood there with her mouth open and Mia had a smirk on her face.

"I told you this was it. She looks fantastic in it and imagine what it would do to Dimitri," said Mia. "If I were into girls then I would totally jump her right now."

"Definitely. Oh Rose you have to get it and if not then I'll get it for you." Lissa spoke.

"Like I'm going to let this one get away," I said with a snort. "Where is your stuff?"

Mia held up the cute little shopping bag that Victoria Secret allows you to put things in before checking out.

"Alright, let's go pay and ditch this shindig."

* * *

17 bags, 4 hours and 2 trips to the bathroom to reapply makeup and pee after 3 large soft drinks, we were finally done shopping and I was ready to drop dead. My feet were killing me; I forgot how we used to be before everything happened. Every two weeks, Lissa and I and if Mia were here, would head to the mall and shop til we drop. Literally.

I picked up my phone and lazily punched number one into it and pressed the green phone. I waited for 3 rings until I heard what or rather who I wanted to.

"Roza," I moaned at the way he said my name and partially from pain. Dimitri chuckled deeply. I moaned again but this time all from tiredness. "What's wrong?"

"Come outside?"

"Okay." I hung up and watched as the door cracked open. Dimitri came out in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black fitted long sleeve. He walked over to the driver's side and I rolled the window down.

"Comrade?"

"Yes Roza?"

"Carry me inside please." He chortled deeply but opened the car door. My arms flung out like a small child's would when begging to be picked up. I locked them around his neck and he slipped an arm beneath my knees and the other around my shoulder blades. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he carried me inside until I was up in our room and on the soft mattress.

I yawned loudly. "Can you take the bags out the trunk please?" I said already half asleep. I didn't hear his answer because I was already lost in the land of dreams.

* * *

The amazing smell wafted into the room and I woke up, padding down the stairs to go find out where it was coming from.

"Mmm what is that?" I walked into the kitchen and the smell intensified, it was a good thing though. Dimitri was stirring something in a pot on the stove so I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, resting my head on his muscular back.

"Here try this," He turned around in my arms and held out a spoon. Trusting him completely not to poison me, I downed the liquid without even looking at what it was. As it ran down my throat, I couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction.

"This is so good Dimitri." I kissed his cheek and went to go set the table since dinner was almost done. I took down two soup bowls and two glasses but Dimitri stopped me and guided my hands back to the cupboard where he put them back. I started to protest but he reached to the shelf higher above and pulled down two wine glasses. I swiped them from him when I gave him a kiss and set it on the table with our bowls and spoons.

Dimitri turned off the stove and emptied the contents of the pot into a larger dish and bringing that to the table. He brought out the bottle of wine and lit the candles. It was all so romantic; something was up.

He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. Using the ladle, he spooned out some of the delicious soup into my bowl then his. He opened the wine and poured the red liquid into my glass. I waited until he did the same to me before picking up my spoon.

We both finished pretty much at the same time and I refilled my wine, drinking it in one gulp.

"I would like to toast, between the two of us." I raised my eyebrows at Dimitri's words. "To Roza," I rolled my eyes at this but let him continue, "Who has had a number one hit for the past three weeks. Congratulations."

I shot up from my chair, "Are you serious?" He nodded and downed whatever was in his glass with a smile.

"Shut up…no way!" I was fighting my own smile. He shrugged his shoulders and sent a wink my way.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Roza, why would I not be?"

I squealed. I can't believe I did but I squealed. Just like when I had found out about Mason's idea to propose to Mia, I jumped up and down now. My feet moved like I was running really fast on the spot and my hands were in the air, pumping up and down. Still in my own little bubble, I twirled myself around and around, kicking my legs and arms out where I deemed necessary. That was my own happy dance.

"Oh Roza," Dimitri said scooping me in a hug and joining me. He twirled me around and I did the same to him. We danced like no one was watching, just crazily.

"WOOOOOO!" I screamed out. I went over to the speakers and pressed play not looking at what song was up next, and not caring what it was when I heard it.

_Now I gotta cut loose, footloose  
Kick off the Sunday shoes_

I laughed at how coincidental this was. My body shook loose and I let go, getting lost in the music.

_Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees  
Jack, get Mack, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

I grabbed Dimitri and we were a tangled mess of flopping limbs and rotating bodies. Oh man, there were no words to describe the feeling of your song being number one for 3 weeks straight. My dreams were finally coming true, this was the final piece. And I loved that it happened with the man that held my heart.

By the time the song was done we were sweating and I fell on top of Dimitri who in turn fell on the couch when we had moved our little party over to the family room. I sighed and stretched out like a starfish on him. Dimitri rolled us over so we were on our sides, his back to the sofa sack and my face in the crook of his neck, facing him.

I pressed closer and touched my lips with his. "I love you."

"I love you Roza. I'm so happy for you."

"Me too." I laughed at that. "And it's even more special because I get to share it with _you._" I said placing special emphasis on you.

I yawned. "Night comrade."

"Goodnight Roza, sweet dreams." I felt his lips press against my forehead twice and allowed myself to be lulled asleep by the Dimitri's slow breathing and steady heartbeat.

**A/N- Quick update yay! I didn't get all 15 reviews but I decided to post because of my birthday today! **** I turned 15 this morning!**

**Disclaimer; Richelle Mead owns all VA content used. Sugarland owns the song All I Want To Do and Kenny Loggins owns Footlose. **

**IMPORTANT- I will be changing my pen name and until I do, this note will be up on every update til it is. **

**Tell me how you liked it! Please review; it would be the best birthday present ever! 3**

**SarahBelikova**


	12. Rings and Trouble

_Previously; _

_ By the time the song was done we were sweating and I fell on top of Dimitri who in turn fell on the couch when we had moved our little party over to the family room. I sighed and stretched out like a starfish on him. Dimitri rolled us over so we were on our sides, his back to the sofa sack and my face in the crook of his neck, facing him. _

_I pressed closer and touched my lips with his. "I love you."_

_"I love you Roza. I'm so happy for you."_

_"Me too." I laughed at that. "And it's even more special because I get to share it with you." I said placing special emphasis on you. _

_I yawned. "Night comrade."_

_"Goodnight Roza, sweet dreams." I felt his lips press against my forehead twice and allowed myself to be lulled asleep by the Dimitri's slow breathing and steady heartbeat. _

"Hey Comrade?" Dimitri turned to look at me from the stove. The smell of pancakes wafted through the air, making me drool. "I'm going ring shopping today. Oh and don't forget the chocolate chips."

His eyes widened like saucers. "Um Roza, I know we're in love with each other very much so but I don't think we're ready for marriage."

I burst out laughing. "Oh Comrade, it's for Mason. He's proposing to Mia and needs a second opinion on the ring."

"Ha ha oh," he sighed, relieved and went back to mixing the batter. "That's nice. How long have they been together?"

"I think they're coming up on four years now," I said a bit unsure. "But they've been friends since third grade."

The mixture sizzled as it hit the hot surface of the pan and I jumped up to add the chocolate chips, which Dimitri had replaced with blueberries instead. I pouted and wrinkled my nose at the healthiness. I knew it was better for me, but I had been craving the chocolate.

"Smile on, worry off. It's good for you." He said when he noticed my facial expression. I would have laughed at his words, but I was too heartbroken about my chocolate.

"I know." I grumbled, softly. Though when he wasn't looking, I quickly threw some into the remaining batter and swiped some for myself to eat.

Mason texted me and said he would pick me up here so I figured I had some Dimitri time before I had to leave. I sat in front of the counter and Dimitri stood behind, cutting strawberries up. Once in a while he would eat one then resume the cutting motion with the knife. He looked rather sexy in the kitchen. OK he looked sexy everywhere but there was something about a man in a kitchen.

I watched him closely and as soon as he bit into another berry, some of the juice trickled down and I leant over the counter and licked it up. Going even further, I continued to make a path with my tongue up his cheek and below his ear, sucking on the pulse point right there. He groaned and I sucked even harder, no doubt leaving a mark there. I let go, satisfied and walked around the post and was about to go take a seat on the couch when an arm wound around my waist and halted me from going even further.

"Nah uh Roza, you started something, you have to finish it." He lifted me off the ground, back pinned to his chest and sat me down on an empty spot on the island. He stepped between my legs and tilted my neck up towards him. He used my hair as a hold, pulling it back slightly even more before latching onto my neck and sucking on it with an even higher intensity than what I had done to his.

He kissed all the way up to my cheek and I turned my head slightly to the side so his next kiss would land on my lips. His lips glided over mine and I shifted a bit so I could deepen the kiss. His tongue traced the outline of my mouth and the seam of my lips, wanting entrance but I denied him.

Instead, I returned the same favor and indulged on his lower lip; sucking with ferocity. I grabbed his ponytail holder and yanked it out, feeling it fly from my fingers and onto the floor somewhere. I tangled my fingers deep within his hair, my nails brushing his scalp but not scraping it. I gently tugged his head and his mouth opened. I used the temporary lapse to shove my tongue inside and curl with his. The kiss was sexy hot, and it sent shocks through my body. The action causing my insides to turn, my core to become soaked.

I swiped my tongue along the roof of his mouth then along his perfect teeth. I moaned. "God Dimitri."

While I broke away to gasp for air, his lips never left me as they attached themselves back to my neck, trailing further until they were on the swell on my breast. His hand slipped underneath my top and moved around, lighting nerves wherever they touched. I grabbed his chin and brought his lips back to my mouth when his fingertips lightly brushed my breasts, alerting him that I had not worn a bra since last night. He smiled and pulled my top up a bit, yanking on it to ask me if taking it off was alright. I answered by pulling back and he got rid of the offensive piece of clothing in one skilled move.

Releasing an animalistic growl, he bent down and started kissing around my belly button all the way up one of my sides, across my breast and over, circling the nipple but never touching it. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist squeezing tight to try and erase the ache in my nether regions.

His tongue finally made contact with me and I gasped. "Dimitri," I moaned. My own fingers fumbled to find the hem off his shirt and I pulled it over his head quickly. I traced everywhere. I splayed my fingers over his stomach and put slight pressure on my fingertips. My other hand was on his shoulder, nails digging in. He stood up straight and we pressed together, both feeling our naked chests against each other.

I took a deep breath, ready to devour him again when I smelt something. I smelt something familiar and something I hadn't smelt in a long time. It smelt like, cigarette smoke? No, but no one smoked in here. I soon realized the pancakes were burning.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmm?" He said distractedly, sucking hard on the on the other side of my neck now, hands still roaming my chest and once in a while flicking either nipple.

I gulped loudly and tried again. "Dimitri?" I tugged gently on his hair. He just groaned; the act turning him on more. I yanked on his hair bringing his face up to mine. "The pancakes are burning."

"Shit!" He moved away from me and turned off the stove, taking the frying pan and dumping it in the sink, turning on the cold water to stop the heat. I giggled, completely amused and Dimitri growled, this time out of frustration. The moment had been ruined; even if I wanted to go back to that same moment, I couldn't because I was now turned off.

And furthering that, the doorbell rang. I squeaked and ran upstairs, boobs jiggling freely because I didn't put my shirt on. I put my hand on my chest trying to regain my breath as I ran through the house and up the stairs faster than Usian Bolt.

"Mason, hello." I heard Dimitri say, his words a little grumpy; no doubt he was upset he could not get me worked up again.

"Dimitri. Is Rose up yet?"

"Yeah, she's just upstairs getting dressed after a little…incident." I snickered at his words.

"Oh and what was that?" Damn Mason for being nosy. "Is something burning?"

Silence on Dimitri's part.

"No way man! Did you really? In the kitchen?" I could just imagine Dimitri turning a bright shade of red with his hand behind his neck, rubbing the spot he did when he was embarrassed or nervous, and a sheepish smile etched on his face.

They continued on with some light conversation, and the door closed with a light thud and I realized that Dimitri must have invited Mason in. I took that as my cue to stop eavesdropping and walked into our bedroom to get dressed.

I choose a cute white long sleeved fall style sweater, with light wash denim, that had a rip on one knee and long boots. I paired the outfit with a pair of beige leg warmers and a pinkish burgundy infinity scarf. Looking at the clock, I decided a few minutes extra wouldn't kill Mason so I quickly curled my hair in loose curls and completed my look with a whitish ivory Michael Kors watch that I had gotten as a present from Abe.

I sauntered downstairs and found the two men sitting in the family room. Dimitri was laughing, a deep belly laugh, at something Mason had said. I snuck up on them and wrapped my arm around Mason's neck in a choking motion, but I didn't actually choke him.

Instead of being petrified, Mase chuckled and his hand shot up and gave me a noogie, on my head. I quickly jumped back and my own hands went up to my head to check for any damage.

"Mase," I whined. "You messed my hair up!"

"Well my dear Rosie, that's what you get for trying to kill your best friend." He said in a matter of fact tone and a playful look with his lips.

"Phhsst you don't even make the list Ashford." I waved him off and started to gather my purse.

"Ow Hathaway, that hurts." He said with hints of sarcasm, his hand dramatically grasping where his heart was.

"C'mon loser. Let's get this thing done 'cause I want my man this afternoon." I winked at Dimitri, giving him the indication that I had heard him call me 'my woman' yesterday. I linked my arm through Mason's and skipped to the front door.

Driving down the freeway Mason asked, "Where do we go first?"

I smacked my forehead. "Aww come on Mase, aren't you supposed to know these things before you propose to a girl?" I looked at him and he gave me an 'I'm sorry' look. "Here try the mall first. We can stop in at Tiffany's or Peoples." He nodded and changed lanes, exiting the highway.

* * *

We walked into Peoples first and were greeted by the sales lady. She was blond and had too big of a smile. She walked over to us, it was obvious she had had no business today she was far too eager.

"Hi, my name is Gwen and I'll be your sales representative today. What can I interest you guys in?"

"I'm looking for rings." Mason said this with a straight face and I almost smacked him.

"Well duh captain obvious, we're in a jewelry store and you're planning on proposing. I think she knows that." I said to Mason. I rolled my eyes, sighing loudly.

"So you're looking for engagement rings?" Gwen asked. Mason nodded. "Aw you two make such a lovely couple. You must be a lucky girl."

"Oh it's not for me. My best friend's getting proposed too." I spoke up, clearing any confusion straight away.

"Oh that's nice!" She smiled and walked us over to a case holding rings. "Now what are you looking for? Simple? Flashy?"

"Umm, Rose that's where you come in." Mason had taken a step back showing already how overwhelmed he was.

"Mase you're telling me you have no idea what your soon to be fiancée likes? Have you two seriously never talked about this?"

"I have an idea but what if she doesn't like it? Surely she's talked about what she wants with you guys. I mean isn't that what girls talk about?"

"Mase! I'm not the one proposing! Of course I know. I'm here to guide you in the right direction but the choice falls on you." I looked at him willing him to be a little brave here. After all Mia was his girlfriend.

He turned to Gwen who was unsuccessfully trying to hold in an amused smile off her face. "I want something unique, something flashy but not too flashy. She's not over the top but she's close." He smiled. "She's not materialistic or anything but something she can show off. Not too big of a diamond but a big enough rock that it's noticeable."

He looked at me to see if I missed anything. I was pretty surprised on how spot on he was. I literally had to add nothing. I nodded and smiled hugely gesturing at Gwen who was pulling out little black boxes and opening them. I scanned through them and when my gaze settled on the last one, I smiled and bit my lip trying to hide my excitement from Mason at how perfect it was.

"All these don't look right. They don't feel right." I frowned slightly that he didn't spot the ring I liked, but then again it was not my choice.

"That's okay, I'll get some more." Gwen said to Mason, she started to put the others away quickly.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Your girl always deserves the best when being proposed to." Gwen said with a starry daze in her eyes. I raised my eyebrows at her, asking the silent question and received my answer when she blushed furiously.

She pulled out some more cases but they didn't feel right so I gave the ring I originally saw a little push in Mason's direction and when it didn't reach far enough, I motioned to Gwen then to the ring, then to Mason. After a few moments, she got what I was trying to say and picked it up.

"How about this one?" She said, opening the box in front of Mason. After some scrutinizing, his face lit up.

"It's perfect! Look Rose, isn't it perfect? I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier!" He looked like such a little boy right then and there, his freckles more noticeable as he smiled widely.

I laughed. Men, they can be so oblivious. Especially Mason.

It was truly exquisite. I stood beside Mason and took another look at the ring. It had three oval shaped diamonds, in a row of three with the middle one being the biggest of the three. Those sat upon a nest of smaller diamonds in a platinum band. The whole ring was platinum in fact.

"This is perfect. I'm going to get this one." I gave Mase the thumbs up.

"Alright. I'll just package it up for you. What ring size?"

Mason looked at me for help but at this, I had no clue. "Just come back with her and then you can get the ring size adjusted. For now just leave it at the normal size, which is?" I asked.

"Six."

"Leave it at six and when you come back with Mia then adjust it because she's going to be smaller. For now when you slide it on her finger you actually want it to go on and not stop halfway up her finger."

Mason turned over to Gwen. "Let's ring this up."

We walked over to the cash register and Mason got out his debit card. "Woah woah, you're telling me that you have that much saved up?"

Mase shrugged. "I've known that I wanted to do this ever since we started dating seriously so I've been saving."

"Good for you." I hugged him, genuinely happy for him.

"OK that'll be $8,560." Gwen said. My eyes bugged out of my head and I looked over to Mason to see if he had the same expression. That was a lot of money.

He had a knowing smile on his face. "Huh less than what I was expecting?" I lifted my lip up in disbelief and confusion.

"Here you go guys. I look forwards to seeing you again." Gwen said to Mason. She sure seemed happy about the sale.

"Thanks. I hope so too." I gave him a light punch and shook my head at him. Of course he'd be back here, probably by tomorrow before they left.

* * *

"Hey Mase?" I said as we were nearing the exit to come off the highway. "Can you drop me off at the house…you know the one?"

He whipped his head to me so fast, no doubt causing whiplash. His hand moved so fast, the one on the wheel, and we swerved violently. Mason cursed under his breath whereas I let out a string of expletives out loud and grabbed onto the handle on the roof of the car. Luckily the highway was empty so we didn't hit anyone.

He got back on track. "Rose are you crazy?!"

"Yeah probably." I shrugged but I felt like I had to do this.

"Because no one in their right mind would go back to that place, let alone you!" Mason was now turning a shade of red that made his hair look like fire.

"I know but I have some loose ends to tie up. Please Mase?" The thought hurt, but he had to know I was right.

He hesitated. "Please Mason?"

He audibly sighed. "I don't know if I'm okay with this Rose. He could be there. And most likely with her."

"I know and it's a risk I'm willing to take. But Mason, I have to do this; I might get some answers."

"Rose…"

"Please? Mason this is important to me. And I promise to call you if anything happens." I hated to do this to him. But this was something I had to do.

"Alright, on one condition; you text Dimitri when you get there, and you tell him. I don't want an angry Russian breathing down my back. And call if anything happens."

I nodded, complying with his wishes. It was the least I could do.

* * *

I jingled the keys that I had used a million times before in my hands and walked up the steps. I glanced at the lawn; it looked like it hadn't been cut in months. It was long and yellowing, resembling a grassland, I scowled at it remember how well I had taken care of it. The flowers had all died a long time ago and were now browning and crumbling. They crunched under my shoes as I walked up the now cracked and chipped stairs. The mailbox had been broken and was now dangling on one side. Around the side of the house, beer and various alcohol bottles littered the ground, some whole but most shattered. The little glass making the lawn glitter and glint from in between the blades of grass. I shook my head in disgust, he would let this place fall apart.

The door had a long scratch down it diagonally and it was jagged. Most likely had been drawn using a key. The paint was chipping and peeling, like water had been constantly soaking it. Again I shook my head, how could this happen.

This once used to be the prettiest house down the street. We had won the best yard and house competition since Adrian and I had moved it. That and we always used to get complimented on it whether I was outside mowing the lawn or taking care of the plants. That's right, _I_. Because Adrian was too lazy to get up off his ass and do some work. Apparently his hands did not do manual labor.

I stuck the key into the keyhole and jiggled, turning the knob and giving the door a slight push when it wouldn't open without it. It had once opened smoothly after hours of me fixing it one day.

It was just as I had left it. Broken dishes and vases strewn across the floor. In my rage I had taken all the dishes out of the cupboards and thrown them at Adrian and his mistress, I called her that even though Adrian and I weren't married. We were close to it too; I had a feeling he was going to propose. But after what he had done, I never gave it a second thought.

After the second bowl shattered at their feet Adrian immediately turned his back to me, shielding his whore with his body. The first was a warning and hit the door. I retreated back to the kitchen to get more ammo and when I returned, I found the bedroom door locked. I screamed and turned on the pictures hanging along the walls of the halls.

At every picture I saw with Adrian I had thrown a glass at and watched in satisfaction as I it broke with a loud clink. After every dish in the house was broken, I picked up each picture frame and smashed it repeatedly on the floor until not only the glass broke but the frames.

I had tramped outside and heaved in logs from the back, starting up the fire with a little bit of fuel drenching the wood. I waited until the fire was blazing high then one by one started feeding the flames the ripped pictures of the face I had come to despise in that moment and forever on. The face that I knew I couldn't forgive a second time.

Once all the photos had been fed to the fire, I had sunken down on the ground and cried. Big fat droplets rolling down my cheeks. My mouth had been open to lets loose the screams that came from the depths of my soul and I had tasted the saltiness of my tears.

Ear piercing screams wracked through my lungs and didn't stop until I was sure I had lost my voice. All that came out after that was heaving breaths. My eyes were hurting from the amounts of crying I was doing but I couldn't stop it. That was the first time I had cried in a long time. And honestly, it felt good.

I started pounding on the hardwood floors with my bare fist and my knuckles cracked repeatedly but I was sure they hadn't broken because the feeling of broken knuckles felt a whole lot different than the feeling of beating the fury out of something.

They were bruised and burning. To stop the more screams that were threatening to burst out of me, I bit down hard on the wrist. I curled up in a fetal ball and rocked back and forth, cursing myself for letting this happen. I know now it wasn't my fault but back then I couldn't help but feel if I'd been more observant, we wouldn't have lost what we had.

But I was glad things turned out the way they had. Back then I thought my life was over, but without what happened I would've never met the wonderful man in my life who I know loves me with everything in him and who he is. I would never trade up the feeling of loving with all my heart and knowing in a heartbeat I'd risk my life for his.

Adrian must've thought I left; it was quiet enough, because his tramp and he came out of their hiding place. Her behind him. Aww such a sweet gesture. I bet if it were me, he would've made me go first because I was both the man and woman in our relationship when it came to things like that.

I whipped my head over to the treading footsteps and when my eyes landed on Adrian's face, what was written in my eyes had his own eyes wide and terror etched on his features.

I let out a scream with everything in me and they made a dash for the front door, escaping. I heaved down to the floor, that last scream taking it out of me. I crawled along the floor, constantly stretching out and whimpering madly, trying to numb the pain.

Walking through the house now, all the memories flooded my brain and everything was replayed. I was having a hard time distinguishing the past from the present. I treaded carefully, almost making no noise in case he was back in here. I inwardly winced when my foot stepped on something and it crinkled. I looked down and picked it up, the texture of the paper making me breathe heavily.

It was crumpled and had a lot of wrinkles in it. Whenever a corner was moved or turned it made a noise and looked like it had been wet and dried. I recognized this paper almost instantaneously. It was covered in erratic scribbles, the words barely legible but there.

That night, I had been crawling, my hand grazed something that felt a lot like paper and I frantically searched for something to write with. I found a blue ink pen that was running out and had little life in it. Whatever I was going to write, couldn't afford to contain any mistakes or my pen would die on me.

No problem I thought. My best ideas come from passionate moments and in these moments I rarely made mistakes. I hurriedly scrawled down my thoughts and crumpled the paper after I was finished. I wanted to throw it into the fire but the back of my mind was telling me not too.

Now, I turned over the paper, knowing what was written on the other side but having to read it again.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on_  
_The days drag on_  
_Stupid girl,_  
_I should have known, I should have known_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_  
_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_Maybe I was naïve,_  
_Got lost in your eyes_  
_And never really had a chance_  
_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_  
_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams_  
_About you and me_  
_Happy endings_  
_Now I know_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_  
_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell_  
_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_  
_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

_And there you are on your knees,_  
_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_  
_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_  
_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_  
_This is a big world, that was a small town_  
_There in my rear view mirror disappearing now_  
_And it's too late for you and your white horse_  
_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
_Try and catch me now_  
_Oh, it's too late_  
_To catch me now_

I fingered the paper in my hand when I heard the door open and heavy footsteps flooded the front hall. Remembering my defense stance, I quickly crouched my knees on impact. I walked lightly, not letting the intruder know of my presence.

I smelled the distinct odor of cigarette smoke and the place reeked of alcohol. I picked up the closest thing to me to use as my weapon, which happened to be a broken chair leg. I moved out to the front hall and saw a flash of ebony black and then emerald irises.

I raised the leg and held it in front of my body, ready if Adrian was about to attack. But he pushed the girl, who I recognized as Christian's cousin, back, hard enough she almost landed on her ass.

"Rose…"

"I don't want to hear it Adrian. Why are you back in my house?" I said, dangerously calm. "I kicked you out the day after I found that," I pointed to Tasha, "in our bed."

"It's my house too. My name is on the lease." Adrian said equally as calm.

"I kicked you out. You have no right to come back and especially with her." I spat.

"It's my house too!" He yelled.

"Yes I know! I kicked you out and stay out! Get that thing out of my house and leave!" I screamed. "Get out!"

"No."

"Get out of my fucking house!"

"Make me!"

I charged at him. We grappled and fists flew. My uppercut landed on his jaw and he rose off of me clutching at it and howling. I stood up and delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach watching him double over. I walked over to him with my leg still in my hand, ready to use if necessary but I didn't get far until I felt pain in the back of my head.

Tasha had gotten up and was pulling my hair, desperate to keep me off Adrian. But it wasn't going to work. I swung at her and she dodged it. I was stupefied; she shouldn't have been able too. Then I remembered Christian telling me, he and his cousin had gone to a school similar to St. Vlad's before moving to Alabama.

And that was enough time for Adrian to recover and pin me to the floor. Tasha holding me down too making it impossible for me to move.

Adrian leaned down to my ear, his breath sending prickles to my skin. "Now now, be a good girl. What are you going to do now that you don't have your Russian to protect you?"

**A/N- I'm back with a new chapter! Ok so what did you guys think of it? Review and tell me! Also I've decided not to change my pen name, I a very great friend helped with out with choosing that! So, you know how I told you guys updates are going to resemble some sense of normal? That's probably not going to happen but I'm trying. Managing and writing four different stories at a time plus work is taking it's toll on me. I've recently adopted a new story and it's got major potential so go check it out. You can find in on my profile, or search in He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not. **

**Disclaimer; Richelle Mead owns all VA content, Taylor Swift owns Whitehorse and I own nothing but the plot. Links for Rose's outfit and Mia's ring are on my profile if you wanna check them out.  
**

**Also, I apologize, this was supposed to be up earlier but I got to engrossed reading the first half of SILVER SHADOWS! I got my copy last night and immediately picked it up a couple hours ago. Thanks to my beta, **Mitrioselove, **go check out her stories. And how'd you guys like that citrus? I decided to give you guys a bit. ****Sorry for my ramble, i do that a lot...anyways review! It would make my day if we got over 100!**


	13. Drunken Findings In Love

_Previously;_

_"Yes I know! I kicked you out and stay out! Get that thing out of my house and leave!" I screamed. "Get out!"_

_"No."_

_"Get out of my fucking house!"_

_"Make me!"_

_I charged at him. We grappled and fists flew. My uppercut landed on his jaw and he rose off of me clutching at it and howling. I stood up and delivered a roundhouse kick to his stomach watching him double over. I walked over to him with my leg still in my hand, ready to use if necessary but I didn't get far until I felt pain in the back of my head._

_Tasha had gotten up and was pulling my hair, desperate to keep me off Adrian. But it wasn't going to work. I swung at her and she dodged it. I was stupefied; she shouldn't have been able too. Then I remembered Christian telling me, he and his cousin had gone to a school similar to St. Vlad's before moving to Alabama._

_And that was enough time for Adrian to recover and pin me to the floor. Tasha holding me down too making it impossible for me to move._

_Adrian leaned down to my ear, his breath sending prickles to my skin. "Now now, be a good girl. What are you going to do now that you don't have your Russian to protect you?"_

DPOV

As soon as Rose left, I busied myself with cleaning the kitchen. As I put away the pancakes that weren't burnt, I noticed she hadn't had any to eat. I briefly worried if she was hungry but pushed it aside. Rose was a big girl and could handle it. After all, food was one of her favourite things. She probably realized as soon as she got into Mason's car and told him to pull over at the nearest place that served breakfast.

I chuckled to myself, knowing that that thought should've come to my mind first. The only dirty thing left in the kitchen was the frying pan in the sink with burnt batter covering it. I knelt down and opened the cupboard underneath the sink, grabbing the metal wool scrubber.

Once the kitchen was finally clean, and I had run out of things to do, I sat on the sofa. Just sitting. Not even holding a book or listening to music. I spread my arms across the sofa back and relaxed. I blinked a couple times before getting up. I wasn't the kind of man who could just sit. I had to constantly be doing something. And since the house was empty, I decided to go to the studio to record some more records. Lately I've been inactive due to a couple reasons. Up until a couple years ago, I kept releasing music. Then I stopped when I found out my father was back in town.

He had tried to make amends with everyone. _Tried. _To my disappointment, Mama had forgiven him a fourth time. Yes fourth. I didn't know it at the time but right after I was born, a few months later my father had hit my mother for the first time. She'd forgiven him then, blaming it on his drunk stupor according to my eldest sister.

The second time began after Sonya was born. I was barely two and saw him hit her for myself. It didn't stop either; I kept looking on from a distance where neither of them could see me until Karo finally found me and took me away from them.

The third time was right before Viktoria had been born. I was eight then and witnessed the after effects when Mama had come out into the kitchen when he left. She tried to reassure us nothing happened when I asked her about the bruises forming along her arms and the dark circle around her eyes. Karolina was 2 years older than me then and she was old enough to understand what was happening to our mother. I foolishly believed that nothing was going on.

He came back when I was 13 and Viktoria was 5. In her earlier years he hadn't even tried to contact her, to be a father to her, not that it would've happened anyways. By now I was old enough to piece together that he only came 9 months before a sister was born and only when Mama had marks dotting her skin. I knew what was going on and I put a stop to it.

I knew Mama was going to forgive him again; it pained me that she would let him into our lives again. She let him in quietly, leading him up to her bedroom. Karo had given me a sad look, her too knowing what was going to happen, and I gestured for her to take our Viktoria and Sonya out of the room and stay with them.

I approached the bedroom door and heard a loud slap ring through my ears. That was my breaking point. I busted through the door, almost breaking it off its hinges and faced him. He laughed at me, taunting me on what I was going to do.

I looked over to Mama. I knew she was a strong woman, she never shed a tear but one fell down her cheek as I walked over to her and took a protective stance in front of her. She tried to push me out of the way but I held my ground. By 13 I was a couple inches shorter than my father, standing at 6'4 and almost as muscled as his 220 pounds.

I've never seen my mother cry but I did that day when the first hit landed on my face and as she begged me not to kill him when I quickly overpowered him. When I was done with him, he was crawling out of the house all bloodied. Next time, next time I would kill him I thought.

I told Rose, "He liked to hit my mother and when I was old enough I liked to hit him."

"How old is old enough?" She asked. When I told her she looked shocked, impressed.

The last time she had forgiven him was when he came to seek his illegitimate children out. To make peace with us. Because his intentions appealed as good to my mother she had given him another chance, she had let him into her life once more. Karolina and I had immediately dismissed him, claiming we wanted nothing to do with him. Viktoria and Sonya being the youngest and didn't know what happened at that younger age, agreed to get to know him because no one had told them what actually did happen.

And get to know them yet he did. It's been 6 months since he'd last been seen by any of us.

The second reason I took a hiatus on my career was Tasha. Tasha and I had started dating during high school while we were still living in Russia. We were childhood friends and I'd always known she'd been interested in me; she never made it any reason to hide it. So as Ivan started getting on my back about how I was going to be the only guy remembered as not having a girlfriend throughout his high school years, I figured that it would do no harm in dating Tasha.

As the years passed by, I found myself wondering if by now I should've felt more towards her. My affection had been growing bit by bit but it never surpassed the friendly level. As we entered our last year of university I should've seen that we were going downhill. She had become more secretive over the months, going out late at night and not returning until late the next day. She was growing more distant and hardly ever wanted to spend time with me unless either of us had a special attendance. That was the only time she wanted to be on my arm.

I should've noticed that one of my best friends had started to take more interest in my girlfriend. But I hadn't because all the guys used to do that to the other's girls. All except me. And Boris showed more interest than was the 'standard' for them.

I should've gone with my gut when it was telling me not to visit Tasha that night but I did anyways. She didn't answer the door when I rang the first three times nor did her cell which I called 5 times to no avail. So when the first five calls had rung out, I thought something was wrong. I rushed over but used my own key when no one answered the door.

The lights were off, and the whole house was dark except for the street lights shining in through the windows. I figured Tasha might be sleeping since I knew that she had to be immersed in complete darkness and silence in order to sleep properly so I went to the bedroom, to check on her.

And it was something I never wished to find. Tasha was on the bed with a guy lying over her.

"Chto, chert voz'mi Natasha?!" I yelled. The use of her formal name and not her nickname told her that I was pissed and hurt to no return.

"Dimka! I-I can explain!"

"What is there to explain Natasha?!" She cowed under my raised voice. Well more like hid underneath the guy still on top of her. "How do you explain you cheating on me?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then please enlighten me Natasha, tell me how this is not wrong?"

"It's not what you think! I-"

"I think it's you cheating on me. I thought we had something good." I said, interrupting her meaningless apologies that I knew were going to follow.

"We do have something good Dimka!"

"Not anymore."

"Dimka, please," I saw her now struggling to push the guy off her and she did after some time. Without even grabbing the sheet, she walked up in front of me dressed in the clothes she was born in. "Please Dimka, please forgive me."

"Go put some clothes on Natasha." Shaking my head, I walked outside needing some room to breathe and that bedroom seemed closed off at the moment.

I heard muffled voices in the bedroom, one very familiar one but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I paced around until I was sure I burned a hole in the floor and Tasha came out with only a sheer bedroom robe on. I dismissed her apparel as I asked her the question burning through my mind.

"Why?" I said in a barely audible, squeak. I was hurt.

Tasha sighed and pulled her robe tighter. "A number of reasons Dimitri." With the use of my full name, I knew she was going to joke when she said what was coming up next. She walked into the kitchen, gesturing for me to follow her.

"You were growing distant Dimka. This past year I've hardly ever done stuff with you except when we had to, formal or not. Do you know how many dates we've been on?" I shook my head no. I honestly didn't know but the number couldn't possibly be that low. "10 Dimka! Not even one a month!"

She must have caught my shocked face because she said, "Yeah, I'm not lying. Dimka, face it. We're falling apart. We've been dating for 4 years now, almost 5 and you haven't once told me you loved me or gotten down on one knee."

She sighed and grabbed a mug, warming up some milk. "Would you like some hot cocoa?" I shook my head no.

"So instead of coming to me and trying to fix it, to fix us, you cheat on me?" I asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter how much I apologize it will never make what happened right. I'm sorry and I love you Dimka, but you just haven't been there for me when I wanted it." It was true. The few times we've been together I've always declined her when she wanted to go to _bed_. I constantly made excuses from studying to I'm just too tired.

"So I needed _something, _someone." She continued. "I still love you Dimka-"

I cut her off. "How long has this been going on for?"

Her silence gave me what the correct answer was. She tucked her hair behind her ear and avoided my eyes when she spoke, a sure sign she was lying. "Just tonight, I swear."

"Bullshit!" I yelled. "What about the late night parties and never coming home, what about you always smelling like another man?" My hands clenched in fists at my sides.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry! I just needed someone! And-and you weren't there for me!" She started to sob. "And really Dimka, you didn't leave me with any other option."

Now that pissed me off. "Tasha, you always have the other option. Like the one I'm taking now. Goodbye Natasha, don't call me or try to find me again. It's over."

I started the walk out when she came dashing in front of me, blocking my exit. "Dimka wait!"

"No Tasha, move out of my way." When she didn't, I began to move forwards and she put her hands on my chest to block me again.

"No Tasha, there's no more us. Don't touch me again." I pushed her out of the way. I grabbed my coat from the coat rack and opened the door, unlocking my car, to see a speeding car fly out of the garage with the window rolled down. The face was barely visible in the darkness but I saw it all the less.

"Yebat' vam Boris!" I yelled into the sky and to him. I got into my own car and sped off, not caring about the speed limit.

* * *

You know what? Enough of this moping and recalling bad memories. I texted Ivan to meet me at the studio and when I didn't get a reply I called him.

"Yo dude! What's happening?" Ivan said.

"Meet me down at the studio; my mind is in a jumble."

"I'll meet you there in 15 with the booze."

"No Ivan-" But he already hung up before I could tell him not too. I sighed and got up, grabbing my keys and heading outside.

* * *

Ivan was already there when I opened the door, a first. All the time that I've known Ivan he's always been late or fashionably late as he's taken to calling it after hearing Rose saying. Several 6 packs littered the coffee table and my friend had one in his hand. By the looks of it I would say this was his second of third. One look in the garbage can told me the former was the correct one.

"What's up buddy?" Ivan asked as soon as he saw me. "What's this I hear about a mind jumble?"

"Ah exactly what you hear, and I can't work it out."

"I see," he said smirking a little. "What you need is a woman, and a hot one at that. Wait don't you have one?" He asked playfully. "What's her name; help me out here Dimka, Spose? Nose? No that's not it. Wait, I think I got it! Rose!" he held his finger up in a Eureka! moment and I rolled my eyes at that.

"She's out ring shopping."

Ivan's eyes bugged out of his head. "Dude you proposed?! Why did I not hear about this?!"

"Relax," I said. His reaction was similar to mine. "Nah she's shopping with Mason, you know the redhead? She's giving her opinion 'cause he wants to propose to Mia, the short blond one." He 'ahhed'.

"That's why; alright buddy. I know what you need." He swung around his chair and rolled back to the table grabbing a beer in each hand, then tossing one to me. I looked at it, deciding on whether I should let myself have one or stay sober in case Rose called and needed me. Mind made up, I popped the cap and took a long swig. Rose was a big girl; she didn't need me.

"That's my man," Ivan laughed downing his own then popping the other in his hand. Beer after beer, I slowly felt myself start to relax and my earlier thoughts dissipate from my mind until it was clear.

A whole pack later, drunk by only me, I got up, the alcohol not bothering me at all and walked into the booth. "Hey man," I called back to Ivan. He looked at me with a goofy smile; he was just a couple beers away from being passed out on the couch. "Record this."

Lately I've been feeling more, loving more. I didn't think I could ever love someone this much or in this way; Rose was a blessing, an angel, God sent. I was lucky to have her in my life and I wanted nothing more to do than love her through this life. She was already my best friend.

"_Some days it's tough just gettin' up  
Throwin' on these boots and makin' that climb  
Some days I'd rather be a no-show lay-low  
Before I go outta my mind._

_But when she says baby,_  
_Oh no matter what comes ain't goin' nowhere she runs her fingers through my hair and saves me._  
_Yeah that look in her eyes got me comin' alive and drivin' me a good kinda crazy_  
_When she says baby._  
_Oh when she says baby._

_Some nights I come home fightin' mad_  
_Feel like runnin' my fist through the wall._  
_Is it even worth it what I'm fightin' for anymore feelin'_  
_Torn all the hell with it all._

_But when she's says baby,_  
_Oh no matter what comes ain't goin' nowhere she runs her fingers through my hair and saves me._  
_Yeah that look in her eyes got me comin' alive and drivin' me a good kinda crazy_  
_When she says baby_

_Everything gonna be alright._  
_Just lay down by my side._  
_Let me love you through this life._

_Yeah she's the perfect shot of faith._  
_When every bit of mine is gone._  
_Somethin' I can believe in a best friend_  
_A heaven sent love to lean on._

_But when she says baby,_  
_Oh no matter what comes ain't goin' nowhere she runs her fingers through my hair and saves me._  
_Yeah that look in her eyes got me comin' alive and drivin' me a good kinda crazy_  
_When she says baby._  
_Oh when she says baby._  
_Yeah that look in her eyes got me comin' alive and drivin' me a good kinda crazy."_

"Whoa, where and when did you punch your fist into a wall?" Ivan asked, stumbling over his words. It hadn't gone unnoticed that he'd had another in those 4 minutes.

"Is that honestly what you got from it?" He shrugged his shoulders, unrelenting. "After I heard about what that asshole did to Rose the day after the first she recorded."

Rose was everything to me; I didn't like that fact that she got hurt. No I didn't like it; I was downright furious about it. I walked out, taking the guitar with me and heading straight for another drink. After 2 I felt better, and even better with the oncoming one that I was about to finish.

With the new buzz coursing through my body, I felt energetic, but my mind still remained in its jumble. "I just love her so much, she's my entire world you know?"

"Nah dude, I don't tie myself down like that."

"Well you should. It's the best thing. Roza's love is the best; it's the only thing I need to live right. It just keeps coming and coming and I just keep giving and giving. And honestly I don't mind because she's my everything. I love her."

"You're so deep, that was so deep." He laughed and let out a sound from his mouth that I knew my mother would've been quick to chastise him on. I laughed myself, unknown that Ivan had his phone camera set on record.

"Dude what are you recording?" I asked.

"Nothing…what? I was recording? Dude I must be so drunk already if I'm pressing random shit on my phone." Something about his tone and voice told me otherwise but I let it be. For now.

"Paper, paper now! Why is there no goddamned paper in this studio?" I exclaimed. I suddenly had this burst, this feeling that needed to be put down on paper now. In the form of lyrics. "God damn it! Where's my phone?"

I spotted it on the table underneath cardboard boxes and bottles. I opened my notepad. This was it; the perfect song. The song I would sing to Roza tonight.

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_  
_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_  
_I can't believe how much it turns me on_  
_Just to be your man_

_There's no hurry_  
_Don't you worry_  
_We can take our time_  
_Come a little closer_  
_Lets go over_  
_What I had in mind_

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_  
_Put some music on that's soft and slow_  
_Baby we ain't got no place to go_  
_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_  
_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_  
_I can't believe how much it turns me on_  
_Just to be your man_

_Ain't nobody ever love nobody_  
_The way that I love you_  
_We're alone now_  
_You don't know how_  
_Long I've wanted to_

_Lock the door and turn the lights down low_  
_Put some music on that's soft and slow_  
_Baby we ain't got no place to go_  
_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_  
_never felt a feeling that was quite this strong_  
_I can't believe how much it turns me on_  
_Just to be your man_  
_I Can't believe how much it turns me on_  
_Just to be your man_

That was it.

"Dimka, what's the hurry?"

"I got it; the perfect song for Roza."

"Oh, well I got the perfect song for you. I wrote it the other day, for you. Haha it's perfect. Just wait, I'm going to sing it to you." Ivan stood up, walked over to the recording booth, stumbling a bit.

This was going to end in disaster. Not because Ivan couldn't sing; it was the complete opposite. He could, us with a few other friends used to be part of a band back in Russia. But only we had moved to the US where Ivan had chosen to become a sound editor, DJ and my manager all in one. Not that I was active.

No, it would end in disaster because he was way past the point of drunk; he was slurring his words to the point where I almost didn't understand anything.

"You ready for this man? It's gonna be mind blowing!

_I bet you've never heard ole Marshall Dillion say  
Miss Kitty have you ever thought of running away  
Settling down will you marry me  
If I asked you twice and begged you pretty please  
She'd of said Yes in a New York minute  
They never tied the knot  
His heart wasn't in it  
He stole a kiss as he rode away  
He never hung his hat up at Kitty's place_

_I should've been a Cowboy_  
_I should've learned to rope and ride_  
_Wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive_  
_Stealing the young girl's hearts_  
_Just like Gene and Roy_  
_Singing those campfire songs_  
_I should've been a cowboy_

_I might of had a side kick with a funny name_  
_Running wild through the hills chasing Jesse James_  
_Ending up on the brink of danger_  
_Riding shotgun for the Texas Rangers_  
_Go west young man, haven't you been told_  
_California's full of whisky, women and gold_  
_Sleeping out all night beneath the desert stars_  
_Dream in my eye and a prayer in my heart_

_I should've been a Cowboy_  
_I should've learned to rope and ride_  
_Wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive_  
_Stealing the young girl's hearts_  
_Just like Gene and Roy_  
_Singing those campfire songs_  
_I should've been a cowboy_

_I should've been a Cowboy_  
_I should've learned to rope and ride_  
_Wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive_  
_Stealing the young girl's hearts_  
_Just like Gene and Roy_  
_Singing those campfire songs_

_I should've been a Cowboy_

_I should've been a Cowboy_

_I should've been a Cowboy_

_I should've been a Cowboy."_

I had to admit, it was a great song but it was butchered by his voice. "Dude you've always wanted to be a cowboy! It's perfect!"

"What? I've never said that…"

Rose was the same; she teased me to no end on my obsession with the old West. She once looked over my shoulder while I was reading but left a couple lines in. "What's so exciting about this? It's boring as hell comrade." She had said. To which I had rebutted as, "Some people actually read for fun Rose."

"I do, but not this crap."

"Well there's something appealing about the Old West."

"You don't fool me comrade. Some part of you just wants to break the rules and throw on a cowboy hat, riding off into the sunset."

I had laughed at the comment then proceeded to put my book down then pull her onto my lap, cuddling with her and us both watching a John Wayne movie so I could prove my point to her. At the end she didn't want to admit it, but I knew she enjoyed it. After all some part of her had to be country, the girl sang it for god sake.

Reminiscing on these memories made me want to hear her voice, just to say hear her say hi and talk about meaningless nonsense for a minute or two. I picked up my phone and dialed her number, it was one on speed dial not that I needed it. Her number and everything about her was burned into my brain.

When she didn't pick up after 4 rings, I found it odd. She usually picked up on the first ring. Maybe her phone was on silent? Or she didn't get to it in time? But neither of these seemed the case as she didn't pick up the next 6 times I had called her. This was enough to shake some sobriety into me.

I started to panic as she didn't reply to the 14 texts that I had sent her too. Without thinking I called Mason, he must be where she is.

"Hey Dimitri." His voice sounded cool, like there was no worry.

"Mason, is Rose with you?"

"No, is everything all right?" It was subtle but I could detect a little hint of worry in his voice.

"Mason, where's Rose? She's not answering her phone or replying to my texts." I said, fully panicking.

"Oh God, I told her not to go there." I could hear the frustration in his voice. "She made me drop her off there. Her old house….Dimitri I told her to text you or call you when she got inside. She didn't did she?"

"What do you mean the old house?"

"The one she lived in with Adrian."

I didn't even say goodbye to Mason before I hang up. I was seeing red, I was seething. I wasn't necessarily mad at Rose, but a little part of me was. How could she even think to go back there?

"Ivan I gotta go, Rose's in trouble." I rushed out of the studio, almost running.

"Dude you can't drive, you're drunk!"

"I don't care Ivan, Rose is in trouble!" I yelled.

"You're not going to help Rose if you get into an accident." He said, pulling my arm to stop me. He turned to the front desk where Sydney was trying her hardest not to stare and listen into our conversation even though she was failing. "Hey Syd?"

"Ivan?"

"Can you drive Dimitri somewhere? He's drunk, please Syd. It's important."

"Of course," She grabbed her purse and keys. "C'mon Dimitri let's go."

"Thanks Sydney, I owe you big time."

"No problem, anything for you and Rose. Where are we headed?"

* * *

I didn't even have to use brute force to open the already jarred door. The place looked wrecked. Understandable. No one had come back to clean it. I walked around and checked all the bedrooms, under the beds and in the closets and washrooms. No one was there. I moved over to the front hallway and noticed scratches on the floor.

I knelt down and examined them closer. They were sure signs of a struggle. I felt my anger rising, and heard footsteps. I looked up, whipping my head to catch the intruder.

It was only Sydney. "Wow this place is a wreck."

"Tell me about it." She walked around, stopping in front of something shinning in the light.

"Hey Dimitri?" I looked up at her. "What's this?"

I grabbed the little piece of metal and turned it over.

I was Tasha's necklace.

**A/N- Hey guys, I know it's been awhile...there's no one to blame except stupid writer's block. I just hate it but I hope this chapter came out okay. Hope you guys liked. Tell me in a review! I'm thinking one or two chapters left. If I do decide to do two, one will be an epilogue. I haven't decided if I want to do a sequel yet, I've been going back and forth. If you want me to do one, just leave your vote in a review. **

Translations: Chto, chert voz'mi Natasha - What the hell Natasha

Yebat' vam Boris! - F*** you Boris**  
**

**Disclaimers: Richelle Mead owns all VA content, Jason Aldean owns 'When She Says Baby', Toby Keith owns 'Should've Been A Cowboy' and Josh Turner owns 'Your Man'. Josh Turner's the inspiration for Dimitri's voice, it's what I think Dimitri's voice would be like. Go check it out!  
Okay, review! Until next time,  
**

**Sarah**


	14. Slowly But Surely We Go

_**I'm still alive! I'm sorry this took so long to get up but better late than never right? Ok, I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of The Notes of My Heart.**_

* * *

_Previously;_

_I didn't even have to use brute force to open the already jarred door. The place looked wrecked. Understandable. No one had come back to clean it. I walked around and checked all the bedrooms, under the beds and in the closets and washrooms. No one was there. I moved over to the front hallway and noticed scratches on the floor. _

_I knelt down and examined them closer. They were sure signs of a struggle. I felt my anger rising, and heard footsteps. I looked up, whipping my head to catch the intruder. _

_It was only Sydney. "Wow this place is a wreck."_

"_Tell me about it." She walked around, stopping in front of something shinning in the light. _

"_Hey Dimitri?" I looked up at her. "What's this?"_

_I grabbed the little piece of metal and turned it over. _

_I was Tasha's necklace. _

**RPOV**

"Nugh," I moaned out in pain and raised my hand to wipe the sleep that caked my eyes; surprised to find them tied and bound. I yanked on them, not giving way once. I followed the path of the cuff to find it attached to the bed post. The same with my other hand and both my legs attached to one post. Well at least they were attached to _one _post and not spread apart.

Remembering the events that took place hours before, fell into place as I didn't even wonder why my head was pounding so hard and my mouth and tongue dry like sandpaper. I gave my wrists and ankles a couple more yanks, refusing to believe I couldn't get out.

I pulled with everything in me, relieved to hear the bed squeak slightly and a groan of complaint. I rolled my eyes. Within a couple days I would be out of this. No, hell no, I refused to stay here longer than the next ten minutes.

For the next, I don't know how long, I thrashed in the bed, wriggling and stretching my limbs, pulling to no avail. I wanted to scream in frustration, but I restrained myself. I would not let _them _know of my being awake.

Every time I heard a creak or groan, it gave me the will to continue what I was doing, even long after I gave up. I conjured up all my power and gave my legs one more tug, the beg springs groaning in frustration. And it was incredibly loud that even the people on the end of the street we were on could hear. Though I'm not sure if we were on a street.

I myself groaned in frustration and that's when the light flickered on. The familiar green eyes chilled me, the styled messy hair that I once just to run my fingers through now haunted me and the lips that I once just to kiss were stretched in a smile that could only be described as creepy and in sick pleasure.

"Now now, we don't want you coming out of those cuffs do we? Or breaking that bed that I so graciously put you on? If it were up to Natasha, she would've cuffed you down on the basement floor." As he spoke he came to stand behind the bed end, in front of me.

"Kinky are we Adrian?" Was the only thing my stupid mind thought of. I cursed myself for saying that.

He laughed, "If only Rose, if only."

"Let me go Adrian." I said, my voice not wavering.

"No. You're mine now."

"I was never yours Adrian, now let me go!" I said, getting more than pissed off.

"No my dear _Roza,_" Adrian smiled menacingly as my blood ran cold upon hearing that name.

"What did you call me?" I asked deathly calm.

"Oh but my dear Roza, you don't like it? You see not only your lover is Russian but I am. You didn't know that did you? I only told you my lineage dates back to Romania. Seems that your _Dimitri _and I have more in common than you think."

"No, you have nothing in common with him. Where he is a gentleman, you're nothing but a little piece of shit, where he loves, you only use, where he stays, you only cheat! Now fucking let me go!"

"Shut up Rose! Don't get on my nerves-"

"Or what?" I screamed. "Are you gonna kill me? Are you Adrian? The only thing you're capable of is breaking hearts and cheating!"

"I just might Rose; you don't want to challenge me. I am the dominant one here; you're fighting for your life now."

I didn't respond, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I stayed quiet, listening to his deep breaths that he inhaled sharply every time and huffed them out.

"Just let me go Adrian, why am I even here?"

"Because I love you Rose! Damn it! Why do I have to explain it Rose?"

"People who love another person doesn't keep them hostage, tied to a freaking bed post!"

"Each other." He said quietly. I looked at him in confusion, what did he mean? "People who love _each other._"

God I wasn't even going to try and fight him here. All it was going to accomplish was another set of empty threats and a useless headache from his whiny voice.

"No, what's the real reason you're keeping me here? If you loved me then I would be tied and bound to the damn bed."

"I do love you Rose. And I can't let you go because I know you're going to try and escape and we can't have that. Have you ever heard of the rule don't take what doesn't belong to you?" He waited until I nodded apprehensively. "Well it seems that my dear brother never learned that lesson from his whore of a mother."

* * *

**DPOV**

"Come on in Dimitri," I walked into the big house and closed the door behind me, following the red head into the living room where he husband was. She gestured for me to take a seat and I did. My leg bounced up and down, a habit of mine when I was nervous or very impatient. It was the latter in this case.

I was hunched over, with my arms forming a ninety degree angle on my knees. "Would you like anything to drink Dimitri?"

"No thank you Mrs. Hathaway."

She shook her head at me, "I told you to call me Janine." I smiled apologetically; Rose always pointed out to me that I always regarded people formally and that she was going to have to hit me upside the head to say names 'properly'.

"Mr. Mazur, I don't know exactly what happened, Rose said she was going to go shopping with Mason for the day. I saw her leave with him and I went to the studio all day. I didn't think of checking up on Rose. When I did though, a couple hours later she wasn't answering anything, texts or phone calls alike.

So I called Mason and asked. He said she asked him to drop her off at her old house, the one she shared with Adrian." I heard Janine's breath hitch and Abe's eyes darken with anger.

"I went over there to check it out myself with Sydney-"

"She's a very lovely girl, I'm so sorry about her putting her out of employment when Eric and I closed the firm. But she's on the right path now?" Abe said. I could tell he was concerned about the blonde, temporarily putting Rose on hold so he could come up with a plan to find her.

"Yes sir. There were visible signs of a fight, and I found this." I pulled out the necklace from my pocket and held it out for Abe to see. "It's the locket of my ex, and I believe the girl Adrian cheated with."

He chuckled lowly but it wasn't a chuckle of happiness. "It really is a small world, huh son?"

I smiled grimly. "Mr. Mazur, if you don't mind…"

"Yes yes of course Dimitri. Janine?" He turned to his wife, who cocked her head at him. "Will you please get Lissa and Eddie on the phone dear? Have them come as soon as possible and Mason as well."

She nodded and left the room to make the necessary calls that she needed. I noticed my knee started bouncing quicker; a visible sign that I was way past the point of annoyed that nothing was getting done. I got up and started pacing around the room like a mad man. My hands slid up to my scalp where I pulled my hair in frustration.

I looked over to Abe to see that he wore an amused smile on his lips. I wanted to roll my eyes at how calm he was acting when his only daughter was missing, but I didn't want to come off as rude. After all, I still needed Rose's parents to like me, enough. We were only entering our month mark together. Looking back on it, that month felt like I'd spend a lifetime with her already, and I was never going to get old of it. I wanted more, I wanted and infinite of lifetimes with the one I loved.

I didn't notice when Janine ducked her head back in, the only indication that I knew she had rejoined us was her voice. "Lissa and her party our on their way here, Eddie is driving back down. Apparently he just finished his last exam no less than 2 hours ago."

I breathed out. "If you don't mind me asking, why would Eddie drive out back after he left two days ago?" I didn't want to sound insensitive but I feared I did.

Janine gave me a comforting smile, letting me know that my real intention was just curiosity. "Eddie's been one of Rose's best friends since they were children; they care very much about each other. Also he's just finished training to become and work in the FBI."

I nodded my head in thanks. "We figured Eddie would be the best choice," This time it was Abe who spoke up, "along with my…expertise. We don't want the police getting involved."

"Expertise?" I questioned. From what Roza told me, I knew he was a lawyer but I didn't think law practice would help in this situation unless we were going to court. "Forgive me sir, but I fail to see how that helps…"

"I'm guessing Rose didn't tell you what I do, ah, let's say, as a hobby?"

"No sir," over to my right I heard Janine let out a snort.

Abe shot a smile my way, a grin with a sparkle in his eyes. "Well I'm what my daughter would call a mob boss."

I gulped upon hearing those words and think I paled. "I see now…thank you for sharing that piece of information with me."

He laughed. "I trust that you will keep this in confidence? Only a few people know what I do." I nodded. No way in hell would I tell anyone he was a mobster.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up in anticipation. I calmed down when I heard a familiar voice. "I'm here, what's wrong?" The tall blonde came rushing into the room, with Christian and her tail and the next couple right behind them.

"Hello Lissa," I nodded to the rest in acknowledgement.

He head whipped over to my direction. "Dimitri, what's going on? What's up with Rose?"

"We don't know the exact details but she's missing and we think it's Adrian who took her." Abe said when I seemed to have lost my voice.

"Wha-what…how?" Said the new voice in disbelief. It was Mia.

I spoke this time. "There were obvious signs of a struggle at the house and I found this." I held up the piece of jewelry and it glinted in the light.

Then I turned to Christian. "This should look familiar to you." I handed the locket over to him and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Dimitri I'm so sorry-"

"You don't have to apologize for her, she's her own person." I patted his shoulder and took a seat on the sofa, resting my face in my hands.

I exhaled, and sighed loudly. The two women took a seat on either side of me. Lissa rubbed my shoulder in comfort and Mia grabbed my hand in her own petite one.

"Don't worry Dimitri, we'll find her." Mia said in reassurance. I looked down to our joint hands and saw the band on her left hand. I smiled; at least someone's day was going well.

I looked to Mia and gave her a wide grin and did the same to Mason. Both of them looked at me in confusion, until I spoke. "Congrats guys, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Dimitri." Mason said. Mia's thanks came in the form of a smile that reached ear to ear.

"Wait, wait. What's happening?" Everyone turned to look a Lissa, who had her eyebrows up.

Mia released her hand from mine and stretched it out towards the other blonde.

"Oh my god!" Since Lissa was right by my ear I heard her squeals full force. As the two girls giggled and talked, I excused myself and got up, advancing towards Mason.

I pulled him into the kitchen where Abe and Janine ere, probably discussing matters. Intruding, I excused us, preparing to walk into another room when Abe stopped us. "No need to go anywhere my boy, I'm sure we're all here to talk about our next course of action."

"Yes sir," I said for both Mason and I. The gap of silence that followed was broken by a phone ringing. Mason quickly excused himself and stepped back into the hallway to answer his call.

I heard a sniffle; Janine turned around to face me. Her eyes were red and blotchy. The sight made my heart break; Rose told me her mother never cried. Never in her life has she shed a tear. Until now.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry you have to see me like this…I never cry, but losing Rose…"

"I know, I'm having a hard time keeping my emotions in check too."

"I'm so sorry; you must be a wreck on the inside. I know how much you love her." The lump that was building up in my throat finally went down, hard.

I looked away, trying to keep the wetness in my eyes from falling down my face. When I felt that nothing was going to fall, I turned back around. Seconds later, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Janine shook her head and wrapped her arms around me, my tall form dwarfing her petite one. I wrapped my own arms around her and took comfort for a few moments then released her when I heard footsteps enter the kitchen back.

"That was Eddie," Mason told us. "He thinks he'll be down here by tomorrow afternoon, evening at latest."

"Thank you Mr. Ashford."

"It's just Mason sir."

"Well Mason, you were the last one with Rose right?" Abe asked.

"Yes sir. I dropped her off at her previous residence on her threatening me to do so." Abe chuckled, that was so like Rose to do.

"Did you leave immediately after she got out of the car?" Abe continued.

"No sir, I waited in the drive way until she was in the house and she closed the door. I texted her to make sure she was alright inside. I left when she texted me back saying she was fine."

"Thank you Mason, and congratulations. I heard the girls screaming in there and figured it was your proposal. Rose had told me that she was leaving to go ring shopping with you last night."

"Thank you sir," A smile lit up his face for a second and then it came off, "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"Unfortunately not anything big. We'll have to wait until Mr. Castile comes down and my agents get back to me. In the meantime, take Dimitri and Mr. Ozera to the house and see if you can further investigate. Dimitri I trust you're sober enough now?"

My cheeks flamed in embarrassment as I weakly nodded. "No need to be embarrassed my boy; we all need a couple drinks at one time. It was not your fault that misfortune fell when you weren't in the best of states."

I nodded again and told them both we'd be back in a couple hours or so. Walking into the living room, everyone popped up at my appearance. "Did you guys find anything?" Lissa asked worriedly.

"Not anything substantial. I'm taking Christian and Mason to go investigate further. Can you girls stay here and help with anything else? And periodically check in with Eddie? Mason said he let him know the basics, that Rose was missing and we think Adrian took her. He's doing some work while he's driving down so he'll call to let us know what he's found. You guys call us okay?"

"Of course Dimitri, we'll be right by the phones. Good luck." Said Mia.

"Thanks. Christian? Let's go."

* * *

**RPOV**

"Now c'mon Roza, gotta eat sooner or later," Adrian taunted.

"Stop fucking calling me that!" I yelled in his face. He recoiled, bringing the fork with the Thai noodles on it. Oh man, they smelt so good.

"But why? It's in my right."

"You have no right!"

"Don't aggravate me!"

"Why not? It's not like you're doing anything. I've been here for what? 4 hours already. You haven't tried anything yet and you won't because you're too much of a coward." I gathered up all the spit I could in my mouth and launched it straight at his face, smiling triumphantly when it hit exactly where I wanted it too.

"Fuck Rose," he swore and advanced towards to me. He climbed on top of me, straddling my body. His hands latched onto my wrists, fingers biting into where my veins were. It hurt but I wasn't going to ask him to stop. He wasn't the one who could take charge here and no way in hell would I give him the satisfaction of hearing me whine and cry.

"You will apologize."

I laughed right in his face. "Oh Adrian, you have yet to learn. All those years together; I never apologize for what I don't need to."

I didn't register what happened until I felt the sting on my cheek. That was when I realized Adrian slapped me. I gritted my teeth against the pain and spit on him again. Low move but really what else could I do?

He recoiled faster than lightning, looking down at his hand and the print that was no doubt forming on my cheek. I don't think Adrian quite got what he had done yet. Well I wasn't feeling sorry for him. Why should I when I wasn't sorry for myself?

Adrian scowled at me and turned on his heels, walking out the door and slamming it loud. The sound reverberated through my ears, ringing in my drums.

I sighed out, trying to expel the pain from both my cheek and my wrists. I focused all my energy on not thinking about it and when I was satisfied my mind wandered to something else; the pressure in my bladder. God I had to go to the bathroom so bad.

* * *

It must've been at least 2 hours when I couldn't take it anymore. "ADRIAN!" I yelled at loud as I could, voice almost going hoarse after yelling periodically for him with no response.

I squeezed my legs together, trying to staunch what was about to come down. And I wasn't going to lie in a bed of my piss. My legs were starting to cramp up, hell everywhere was numb from staying in the same position for so long. Hunger was gnawing at my stomach, making it unbearable. I hadn't had an ounce of food so far for the day. No breakfast; that got burnt, no lunch; I got kidnapped before I could have any and no dinner yet; I spit in Adrian's face when he was trying to feed me.

"ADRIAN!" I tried again, this time almost louder than the last. I felt my throat scraping, it was beyond dry.

The door flew open and hit the wall with a bang, leaving a dent in the plaster. The face at the door was not the one the one I wanted to see, or who I called for.

Tasha sighed out loudly, no doubt annoyed. "What the hell do you want? Your screams are disturbing us."

"Oh? I didn't know, I thought I was just screaming for your entertainment." I said sarcastically.

Tasha rolled her eyes at me and I had to resist the urge to roll my own. I needed to stay in whatever good graces I was in so far, if I wanted to relieve my bladder and put something in my stomach.

"What do you want?" She asked somewhat bored.

"I want to go to the bathroom. Will you please un-cuff me? I don't really feel like lying in piss. And I don't think you're gonna wanna smell it." I smiled somewhat sadistically at her. She rolled her eyes again. "And stop that, your eyes are going to flip backwards and stay like that."

I was shocked at her next movement. She completely ignored me and turned around, walking down the stairs. "Fuck," I swore. A few moments later, I heard footsteps coming back up the stairs.

Adrian appeared in the doorway and walked over to me. "Adrian, please untie me. I need to use the bathroom. Please?" God how I hated groveling.

"Why?"

"I need to go use it! Why? Why do people have to use the washroom Adrian? You have a bladder and when it gets full you have to empty it, that's what I have to do."

"Stop rambling."

I was about to open my mouth again when his hands moved to my wrists. He eyed the bruises there for a minute before moving his fingers to the clip where my own fingers couldn't reach. I heard the snap and trying pulling my wrists free but they were still bound.

"What gives Adrian?"

"You can go to the bathroom but your hands are still bound, I can't have you escaping."

I groaned but relented. He moved down to my legs and thankfully he didn't only undo the clip but he let them free. As soon as they were free, I swung them over the side of the bed and stood up, only to take one step and have myself topple over, almost hitting the floor if it weren't for the pair of arms around my waist holding me up.

"Thanks," I said to Adrian. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Here I'll take you; it's obvious you need some help walking." I was about to protest but I figured it would do no good except get me back in the bed, and get me kissing the ground. I nodded and with one hand around my waist, we walked a down the stairs and to the bathroom where Adrian let me go in by myself, thank god, but he waited outside.

I popped my button and zipped down the zipper but ran into trouble with getting the pants down. It took some time and some strategic maneuvering but I managed to get both my pants and underwear down to my knees.

I know it was extremely childish of me but I sighed when I felt the flow and the liquid be expelled from my body. With some difficulty I ripped some toilet paper and managed to wipe myself. I stood up and had an even harder time pulling up my pants but I eventually succeeded.

I walked over to the sink and put my hands under the stream of water. I hissed when the water came in contact with the bruises. Deciding I was already here and didn't know when else I could have the chance, I splashed water on my face cleaning off some of the grime.

When the water touched my still sore cheek it burned and I couldn't help the moan.

"Rose? Are you alright?" I heard Adrian's voice come through the door and was surprised that I detected hints of worry. I was actually disappointed that he was doing this; Adrian really was a good guy, decent and somewhat stable. He just made some bad mistakes and I couldn't forgive that but maybe someone else could.

He just had to get over the fact that I wasn't that someone else. And that's why I genuinely felt sorry when I did what I did next. I opened the door quietly, hardly making a sound so Adrian wouldn't know I was there. Luckily he was standing with his back to the door so what I wanted to do would work.

It was time to execute the plan. I reached up, my fingers coming in contact with his neck. I found his pulse point quickly and squeezed hard but not hard enough to kill. He would wake up with a killer headache though. I hated to do this, but I had to if I wanted to escape.

I held up Adrian until he slumped and dropped his body slowly to the ground, making no noise as I lay him on the tile floor. I stepped over him and chose to go right, hoping I made the right decision that it'd lead me to the front door.

I did a happy dance on the inside when I saw the large oak door. I creeped quietly along until I was standing in front of it. I turned the lock and my heart fluttered fast. I opened the door, stilling when I heard a creak.

I swung it open and felt the warm night breeze. I stepped outside, and realized that I finally was free. I ran to the edge of the driveway on wobbly legs but making it there nonetheless.

That's when Tasha jumped on me and tackled me to the ground. I punched her stomach and sent a jab at her throat, climbing out from under her when her hands clutched at the two places of impact.

I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could. I heard feet behind me and knew she was pursing me. I knew I shouldn't but I did anyways, and that was my downfall.

I looked behind me, and when I didn't see anything, I stopped and turned around. I whipped my head from side to side, my hair slightly blurring my vision.

And that's when I felt the burning sensation in my chest, that's when I knew I'd been shot. The fire rippled through my body sending my lifeline aflame. Tasha holding a hand gun was the last thing I saw when I fell to the ground, clutching where my heart was.

* * *

**Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed! I know I'm horrible for this BUT I do have plans for a sequel. It might take some time to get up because I want to finish my outstanding fics (If you haven't already checked them out then go do so!) before I start anymore projects. ****  
So if you're interested in reading that, put me on you alert list and that way you can be the first to know that it's been posted! And I'll also put a notice here that it's up too.  
**

**So leave me one last review! Tell me what you liked about TNoMH, maybe even what you loved and what you would like to see to come! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, you don't know how much it meant to me! :) Until next time...**

**Love, **

**SarahBelikova99**


End file.
